Outsider Chronicles: Devils Advocate
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **Yep, its another DXD/Worm story. I admit, I've been wanting to do one of these for a while, but haven't been able to figure out how. Now I have an idea! In this world, Aleph is the world of DXD and Zion is strong enough to give some of the really high level players a hard time...but he has no special resistance to Magic, so although hes powerful, hes still beatable for top level players. Oh, and because I like the idea, our hero this time is Seekvaira's younger brother. Mainly because I like her name. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I like to think I'm a decent person, so when I died, I was understandably a tad confused when I woke up in the Underworld. However, since I woke up as a baby, I wasn't confused for long before I became torn over whether this was a punishment or a reward. Why? Well, I had been reborn as Kervius Agares, the younger brother of Seekvaira. In other words, I'm a high class Devil with the power to control Time. Fuck. The. Hell. Yeah!

* * *

Growing up a Devil was incredibly fun. Sure, the schooling wasn't the best thing ever, but learning how to fight, use magic and the 'true' history of the world was amazing for a mythology nut like me. Plus, Seekvaira was a great big sister (especially when I got her on one of her Mecha rants) and I ended up making friends with most of the other young Devils of my generation, from Rias, to Sona, to Sairaorg, who seemed rather surprised that I also regularly got him to spar with me. Sure, my Magic was powerful, but I didn't intend to neglect my physical strength either. Mainly because I wanted to one day be strong enough to do a Dio and drop a steam roller on someone.

Of course, I had to take the good with the bad and, while I was good friends with most of my contemporary's, I also had to spend time with Diodora, the smarmy prick. I really wanted to kill him from day one, both because of what he'd do (and was already doing) and because he was just a generally unlikable fucktard. Oh, and then there was Riser, who was a stuck up, misogynistic prick who made no secret of the fact he really wanted Rias, even when we were kids. Dick.

* * *

Anyway, time continued its ever constant march, with the only real interesting things occurring being Rias acquiring her Peerage members and me receiving my own Evil Pieces, although I haven't actually recruited anyone yet. Mainly because I still haven't received a territory of my own. Admittedly, that was mostly my doing since I was currently more interested in honing my own skills rather than working with anyone new.

* * *

However, that came to an end when I was 15 and my Father called me to his office. To my surprise, when I arrived, I found my old man talking with Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Father, Lord Beelzebub," I said, bowing politely, "May I ask why you called me here?"

"Actually, I was the one to request you," said the Devil King, "I understand you haven't claimed a territory yet?"

"No, I've been focusing on improving my Magic and skills," I said with a frown, "Why?"

Ajuka reached into his robe and pulled out a sheaf of paper.

"Tell me, have you heard of the incident in America that occurred recently?" he asked.

"You mean the one where a bunch of buildings vanished from Madison?" I asked, "Yes, I have. Its in Sairiorg's territory and he was complaining about it making a mess of his work. Apparently, he lost some useful clients."

"Yes, that one," said Ajuka, "We originally thought that the cause was someone or something playing with Magic that got away from them, but upon closer inspection, it appears that we were wrong."

He dropped a picture in front of me. It wasn't the best quality, but that didn't stop me from realizing exactly what it showed. It looked like it was from a camera phone and clearly showed several buildings vanishing through portals, through one of which I could just make out a female figure with a number of wings. However, she wasn't an Angel. I paled as I suddenly realized where this was likely going.

"Back in 88, a hole was torn in space that led to an alternate world," said Ajuka, "Its a world without Magic, but instead has a large number of superpowered Humans, called Parahumans or Capes by the local populous. The hole was sealed, but a connection remains through which we exchange media like books and films. At the time, I was busy with other projects and dismissed it as unimportant, especially after news of the Tinker responsible was killed. However, this latest incident indicates that we cannot afford to ignore the connection. As such, Lord Lucifer ordered me to develop a method to travel between Earths Bet and Aleph so we can send some people to investigate and, possibly, clean up some of the mess before it really starts to spill over."

He fixed me with an intense look.

"Since you don't have a Territory yet, you are the optimal choice to act as our vanguard."

"I also don't have a Peerage," I said.

"True, however, that simply means that you can recruit from an entirely new crop of powers," said Ajuka, "You also won't be going alone, but you don't need to make arrangements for transferring to a new territory."

I sighed. I could already see that I wasn't getting out of this.

"Alright, fine," I said, "But I get first dibs on territory!"

"Thats acceptable," said Ajuka, "Here, you'll need to read this before you go."

He handed me a package of information.

"Thank you," I said, "May I go?"

Father nodded and I bowed before leaving. I immediately made a beeline for my room and sealed the door with Magic, before stomping over to the punching bag in the corner and punching it hard enough that it went flying, the seam splitting and sending sand everywhere.

"SHIT!" I shouted, not bothering to keep my voice down.

The rooms of all Devil houses were magically soundproofed as standard and a Mansion like the Agrares Family Home had the best spells available. I could set off explosives in here and someone with an ear pressed to the door wouldn't be able to hear it.

Worldbuilding aside, I dropped down into my desk chair with a groan and started rubbing my eyes. This...wasn't good. I mean, I was peripherally aware that some of the stuff I'd watched had two different versions, but I'd mostly brushed it off. That was a mistake apparently. On the up side though, I wouldn't be stuck there and I highly doubt I'd run into anyone truly capable of beating my Magic. On the down side (again) though, once Zion went nuts, my home would be in danger. Then again, that did rely on the fact that he could actually beat the big players over here.

I relaxed my fingers and turned my thoughts away from the problems that came with this revelation and towards the more interesting thoughts. Like what would happen if I were to Reincarnate a Parahuman? Would their power come along for the ride? Or would it disconnect or be destroyed? Would I be visible to Precogs or not? How would my Magic interact with Parahuman Abilities? So many questions I was actually interested in answering. I smiled. Guess I'd be finding out at least some of the answers soon enough. First things first though, I had a briefing to read.

I rolled over to my bed and picked up the package from where I'd dropped it and flipped it open to start reading. It was...actually pretty detailed, with plenty of information about Capes, the Endbringers, the PRT, the general state of the world and some people to watch for, along with a break down of their abilities and theories of how they worked and could be beaten. There was a notation that I should look into possibly taking a look at some of Gray Boy's victims to see if I could do anything about their prisons. Hell, I was interested in having a look anyway to see if I could replicate them. I had to smile when I got onto the information about the PRT and Protectorate and found that whoever had put this together had figured out that Alexandria and the Chief were the same person, although how they got that information I have no idea.

Thanks to my meta knowledge of Worm, it didn't take me long to finish the briefing and I dropped down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking hard. Technically, I could refuse to go since the current generation of Satan's were an alright lot and will generally not force anyone to do anything. That said, refusing a request from one without a damn good reason was generally considered bad form at best and monumentally stupid at worst. It was less of an issue with Beelzebub than Lucifer, but even so, it generally wasn't worth it for the public scorn. Plus, after my initial panic attack, I was actually warming to the idea rather rapidly. If nothing else, it would be interesting. Plus, I wouldn't have to hide my Magic!

Then there was the extra bonus of being able to help some of the people who really REALLY needed it. I might not be a Gremory, but I was still not the type of person who could leave someone to suffer. If I could improve someones life even a little, I'd do it.

I snorted and sat up. I have a feeling that Ajuka knew very well that I wouldn't say no. The man was incredibly sharp and knew a lot about the movers and shakers of the Underworld and, although I wasn't the Clan Heir, I was still very powerful and someone a lot of Devils kept an eye on. Exactly the sort of person Ajuka would want to know all about.

I reached across and picked up the briefing again and activated the Circle on the cover. It glowed faintly for a moment, before there was the sound of a phone being picked up and Clark Richards, Ajuka's Bishop, appeared over the paper.

"You have made your decision?" he asked.

"I have," I said, "I'm in."

* * *

It took a few days to finish finalising things, most of which was spent deciding where I wanted and Ajuka working his magic (literally) to put me in the system with a perfect paper trail that not even Dragon could identify as fake and adding to my Circle so I could transport between dimensions. Naturally, I decided that Brockton Bay was the perfect spot to set up my base, what with the countless desperate people to pray on and it being a good place to be at the centre of things so I could figure out a good way to sort out the worm issue. Plus, I kinda like the idea of having the Queen of Escalation as my Queen and not just because of the irony considering her title or even because she was the MC of Worm.

In addition to being the most powerful member of the Peerage (in theory at least), the Queen was the second in command after the King. As such, they were chosen more for their ability to lead more than power. A good Queen should be able to act as a leader when the King is absent and an advisor for the King when he or she is present. Taylor proved her chops plenty of times over the course of the story and I'd be a fool to ignore that knowledge, even if it meant that I'd have to hold off on recruiting a Queen, which were traditionally the first Piece recruited, although that was mostly due to impatient on the part of the young Devil than anything.

* * *

Eventually though, everything was finished and it was time for me to head to Bet. Ajuka was accompanying me on the first jump to make sure I actually made it and make any modifications to the Cross Dimension Teleportation Circle that may be needed. As it turns out, that was probably a good thing considering we appeared in a blizzard.

"Alright, what the fuck?!" I spluttered, rubbing snow out of my eyes as Ajuka put up a barrier, "I didn't think North America got blizzards like this!"

"We're not in America," said Ajuka, reading the screen of a small device he'd pulled from his robes, "We're in...Russia apparently. Hmm, I guess the Circle needs modifying for accuracy."

"Ya think?" I grumbled.

Beelzebubs lips twitched slightly as he looked around, before pointing at a dark blur in the distance.

"Theres a forest over there," he said, "Lets get under some cover and we can make the needed alterations and send you to your new territory."

I trotted after the taller Devil, grumbling under my breath as we went.

"Are we at least on the right world?" I asked.

"We are," said Ajuka.

"Well, thats something," I said, "So what…"

I was cut off by something slamming into the barrier. The impact was so sudden and surprising that Ajuka stumbled slightly and the barrier momentarily faded, likely because he'd only created it to keep out the snow, not attacks. In the brief moment it was down, the attacker was through, lashing out at us with black tendrils.

"Accel up," I muttered and the world slowed down.

The time abilities my Family was known for weren't that powerful when compared with something like Forbidden Balor View. We couldn't freeze time, only slow it or speed it up, but even so, it was still incredibly useful. My sister could create barriers within which she could make time flow faster or slower, a trick I could also do, but I had spent time experimenting with my powers and had managed to replicate Tracers Blink and Kiritsugu's Accel Magecraft, with the added bonus that my Devil body was much tougher than a Humans and thus wasn't affected as badly by the side effects. I couldn't keep it up forever of course, but it was still very handy.

That was proven as I blurred around our attackers tendrils and quickly found the centre. I shot forwards and slammed my palm into its face, slamming it into the ground at high speed as an icicle dagger appeared in my other hand, hovering over its eye. Instantly, the tendrils froze, although a few twitched in my direction. I frowned slightly as the creature shifted under my grip, making wheezing sounds as my palm became damp with...wait, was this thing crying?

I hesitantly moved my hand, not getting rid of the knife yet, and found myself looking at an impossibly pale face with no ears or even a scalp and an Omega symbol tattooed on the cheek. In fact, it looked rather like a Human who's entire body other than their face had been transformed into thin but very strong tentacles. I blinked as I realized I recognized her. It was Garotte, one of the Case 53's. Guess we'd arrived before she was caught.

"Nice work Kervius," said Ajuka, not looking all that ruffled by the sudden attack.

Probably because he was more durable than Alexandria, but whatever. The Devil King approached, ignoring the tendrils as they twitched menacingly, only to go still when I twitched the dagger still in my hand, and knelt down beside the poor girl.

"Fascinating," he muttered, "I've heard of these...Case 53's I believe they are called, but to see one in person…"

He reached out and gently touched her face, his eyes closed. The mutated girl whimpered slightly, before her body went limp and her eyes closed. Then, Ajuka's expression changed to one of cold anger.

"This is…"

He hissed something in a language I didn't recognize.

"We cannot leave this one," he said, "Her powers are...unstable. Her body is so distorted, I'm surprised she's even still alive, although considering she seems to have no control, that might be moot."

"Alright, what do you want to do?" I asked.

Ajuka was silent for a moment, before he looked at me.

"Would you be willing to Reincarnate her?" he asked.

I blinked in surprise.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think that doing so will help bring her powers under control," said Ajuka.

"And if it doesn't, we'll have a Devil with enough strength to casually crush your average joe in a very small space," I said, "You might not be worried about that, but I'm a LOT more squishy than a Super Devil!"

Ajuka just fixed me with a flat look and I sighed. It was an order, not a request and, while the Underworlds R&D expert was normally fairly good humoured and perfectly happy with being treated like anyone else, he did expect to be obeyed when he gave an order.

"Alright fine," I grumbled.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Pawn. Theres no way in HELL I'm giving an out of control Garotte any more boosts. She might be a nice girl, but at the moment, her body is completely out of her control and I'm not certain this would do much to help. Still, orders were orders, so I pressed the Piece against her forehead and activated it. The Pawn glowed a faint sepia colour as it sank into her body and I felt the connection between Master and Servant snap into place. Then, something...odd happened. Through the connection, I felt another presence momentarily resist the changes brought on by the Evil Piece, before it was overwhelmed. There was the feeling of something snapping, before Garottes body exploded.

Ajuka wasn't even remotely phased by the sudden eruption of light and force, but I was knocked back on my arse in the snow.

"Son of a bitch!" I snarled, wiping snow out of my eyes and hair as I got to my feet, "What...happened?!"

The last word was squeaked in surprise when I saw what had come from the little experiment. Rather than a mass of tendrils with a Human face, Garotte was now, well, Human. She looked about 14, with features that indicated slavic descent, pale skin with large bruises under her eyes and a thin, emaciated body that indicated it had been a very long time since she'd had a good meal or sleep. Her hair was long enough to pool around her feet if she was standing and looked like it was still the same tendrils it had been in her Deviant form. Oh, and she was completely naked. Not surprising I guess, both because DXD and because she'd been stuck out here for who knows how long.

"Hmm, interesting," muttered Ajuka, touching a finger to her forehead and closing his eyes.

"Whats interesting?" I asked.

"Her power...the Evil Piece has...changed it somehow," he said, "I'm not sure how, but she'll have full control over it."

"Great, now can we PLEASE get out of this snowscape?" I asked.

Devils weren't as bothered by extreme temperatures as Humans, but it was COLD here and I wasn't exactly dressed for the weather. Ajuka smiled slightly, conjure a blanket to cover Garotte with and stood. I picked up Garotte in a bridle carry as he summoned a new Circle, absently noting that her 'hair' had a texture similar to snake scales. A moment later, there was a flash of light and the icy wastes of northern Russia were once again Devil free.

* * *

The nameless girl groaned softly as consciousness returned to her, burrowing into the soft surface she was laying on. She literally couldn't remember the last time she'd slept that well and had no real desire to let it end. Not only that, but she was warm and dry and she could smell something extremely tasty that made her mouth water and her stomach growl like a dragon. Still, she didn't want to leave her warm, soft cocoon yet. She sighed. Warmth and sleep or find out what that smell was? She curled up further, hugging the soft object in her arms closer.

Wait…

The girls eyes shot open, all thoughts of sleep vanishing as she suddenly realized that her barely controllable body was, not only under her control, but completely different than what she was 'used' to. She sat up and looked down and nearly choked when she found herself looking at an apparently normal, if extremely thin, Human body, clad in an oversized T-shirt and shorts. The only odd thing about it was the fact that her hair was still the same tendrils she remembered, only now she had full control over them. That more than anything was enough to make her break down. She might not have any memories from before she woke up in that snow covered forest, but that didn't mean she didn't feel horrible about the people her body had killed without her control. Well, mostly. A couple of them had attacker her, so she didn't feel as bad about killing them.

It took a while to get it out of her system, but once she'd stopped crying, she wiped her eyes on the pillow she was still holding and, for the first time, looked around. She was in a rather large bed in an equally large room that was decorated with high quality and expensive, but not ostentatious furniture. The walls were a pleasant cream colour, as was the carpet and the wood of the dresser, wardrobe and bedside tables was a cheery reddish colour. A large window with a pair of dark blue curtains dominated one wall. The bed was almost sinfully soft, with well stuffed feather pillows, a thick and very soft comforter and silk sheets.

"Where am I?" she croaked, only slightly surprised she could now speak.

As if in response to her question, there was a knock at the door, before it opened and a teenager walked in. He was tall and looked to be in his mid teens, with messy, pale blonde hair and, strangely enough, light purple eyes. He was wearing jeans and a shirt with a logo she didn't recognize on it and was barefoot.

"Oh good, you're awake," said the teenager as he walked over to the window and threw the curtains open, letting in a large amount of sunlight, "Thats a relief. So, how do you feel?"

The girl frowned slightly.

"Confused," she croaked.

"Understandable I suppose," said the teen, "Amnasia does tend to do that and I doubt your lack of control helped."

He caught her look and elaborated.

"I did some research. The so called 'Monstrous Capes' like you come with the tattoo and a lack of memories and Ajuka concluded that you lacked control by examining your power."

He sighed.

"Look, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but it would be best if you ate something first," he said, "For now, know that you're completely safe here. No one will hurt you."

At the mention of food, the girls stomach growled loudly, making her blush and the teen smirk. A moment later, the door opened and a young woman in a maid uniform entered pushing a trolly with a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and fried mushrooms, as well as a glass of orange juice and a few other breakfast food items on it entered the room.

"Thank you Sella," said the teen.

The maid bowed and left.

"Eat and then get dressed," he said, "There are clothes in the wardrobe and Sella will help if you need it. Once your ready, come see me. We have a lot to talk about and I'd rather do it while your comfortable."

He smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait," croaked the girl, "Who are you?"

He paused at the door.

"My name is Kervius Agares," he said.

Then he shut the door. The girl stared at the door for a moment, before turning her attention to the food. Almost immediately, her mouth started watering and her stomach growled. The food smelt delicious and she was starving. She hesitated for barely a moment before digging in, using her hair as well as her hands without thinking about it. Despite everything, she couldn't help but hope that her life would only look up from here.

* * *

I dropped into the chair behind the desk in what was now my study with a sigh. It had been 12 hours since I arrived here in this mansion on the outskirts of the Bay (my Parents spared no expense here) and things had been a bit hectic. Magic meant that fixing the place, which had been more than a little run down, a piece of cake and the only thing remaining to do was unpack, which the maids my Parents insisted on having tag along were doing. Frankly, I'd have been happy with an apartment in the city, but my Family were the second highest rank amongst the 72 Pillars, so certain standards had to be kept. According to my Mother at least. Whatever, I could deal with it. Plus, it made a ready made base for my future Peerage.

Speaking of which, it was hard to believe that I'd met someone I had honestly wanted to help so quickly and dramatically. Whats next, I'd end up saving Lisa from Coils thugs? Not impossible now that I think about it considering that I'd be getting Sveta (or whatever name she decided to go by) and my Familiar start handing out Flyers as soon as we were settled in.

Truthfully, I still wasn't sure whether or not I'd end up doing everything I'd like to do, mainly because a good chunk of that was recruiting people into my Peerage who desperately needed help. I wasn't a Gremory, but that didn't mean I couldn't offer a hand to those in need. I wouldn't be forcing any of them to join me though and I was honestly against doing it to Sveta, although I highly doubt she'd be that bothered.

Is something wrong Master?" asked the young woman stood inside the door.

"No, nothing," I said, "Just...thinking."

I sighed.

"Maybe I should have thought this through better," I muttered, "Coming here seemed like a good idea, but now I have no idea where to start."

"Don't worry Master, I'm sure you'll figure it all out," said the maid, "You usually do."

I smiled slightly.

"Thank you Leysritt," I said.

Leysritt bowed.

"Its no trouble Master," she said, "Should I go and put some tea on?"

"Yes, thank you," I said.

The Maid turned and left, leaving me with my thoughts. I smiled despite myself.

"Screw it, I'll do what I can," I muttered, "I already know that the Golden Morning won't be as bad as in canon, if only because there's no way Sirzechs, Azazel and Michal won't let it get that bad. Everything else can be done when the opportunity arises."

I looked down at the chessboard set up on my desk. The black side was lacking a pawn and made of glowing brown crystal. I smiled again.

"I'm looking forwards to when thats empty," I muttered, "Hopefully, it'll mean that 15 people have a better life than they would."

I picked up the Queen and rolled it in my fingers.

"It'll be interesting if nothing else," I mused, "I wonder if I should also play the role of Cape…?"

I smirked. Now THAT sounded fun. Who knows, maybe it'd make recruiting my targets easier? I snorted at the idea and put the Piece down. That was something to consider later. For now, I had a conversation with my first Pawn to have. I had a feeling it was going to be...interesting.

 **And that'll do. Well, that was actually more interesting than I was expecting. If you're interested, its currently in early January of 2010.**

 **I already have a Peerage planned out, although its not entirely set in stone yet, other than Sveta (for obvious reasons) and Taylor (again, for obvious reasons). If your interested, here it is:**

 **Queen: Taylor Hebert**

 **Rook: Purity**

 **Rook: Dinah**

 **Knight: Rune**

 **Knight: Foil/Fletcher**

 **Bishop: Pairen**

 **Bishop: Panacea**

 **Pawn: Vista**

 **Pawn: Riley**

 **Pawn: Sveta**

 **Pawn: Tattletale**

 **Pawn: Dragon (x2)**

 **Pawn: Noelle (x2)**

 **I made Dinah a Rook because I like the idea of a loli punting idiots across the city and casually shrugging off blows that would worry Glory Girl. I may swap her for Vista though.**

 **Oh, and just to be clear, even though the entire thing are girls, he won't be sleeping with them all. I know its not important, but DXD.**

 **I'll keep the exact nature of the changes to Shards upon Reincarnation to myself for now, but rest assured that they are significant.**

 **Speaking of Shards, in terms of power, Zion is up there with the strongest. However, he has no special resistance to magic like he does physical threats and he lacks the creative abilities that come with true sentence, so he wouldn't actually stand much of a chance against the Leaders. He is a legit threat though**

 **I got Kervius' name from the Silver Tribe's Nodos from Heroic Age. I liked how it sounds and thought it fit in quite well with the other names of the DXD characters.**

 **Yes, his Maids are the two who looked after Illya in Fate. I originally planned to use some of the Pleiades from Overlord, but I like those two better. Their Lower class Devils, although not Reincarnated or part of anyones Peerage, just normal, work-a-day Devils who happen to work for the Agares Clan.**

 **Anyway, this is done, so I'm gonna sign off. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **Well...this got a lot more attention than I was expecting. I might have to continue it now...eh, could be fun if nothing else. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Master, our guest is here," said Sella, making me look up from the paper I was reading.

"Alright, show her in," I said, tucking the paper away.

Sella nodded and vanished out the door, returning a moment later with a very nervous looking Sveta, who was now wearing a...I turned my head slightly and fixed Sella with a glare. The maid simply smiled demurely as if she had nothing to do with Sveta wearing a gothic lolita dress, complete with headband and stockings. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Thank you Sella," I said, "Do you mind going and helping Leysritt with the refreshments?"

"Of course sir," said Sella with a bow.

She left the room, leaving Sveta and I alone. I indicated for the girl to sit in the seat across the desk from me, which she did, nervously twisting one of the lacy frills of her dress between her fingers.

"T-thank you," said Sveta suddenly, her voice no longer quite as rough, but still very soft and carried a hint of a slavic accent.

I raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" I asked.

"F-for giving me control," said the girl, "L-like your...friend told you, I completely lacked control over my own body. It was like a nightmare, waking up in that snowfield without any idea how I got there or even who I was and with little to no control over my own body. I-I'd already killed a few people before you found me and my...my power, well...lets just say it wouldn't let me starve."

She shivered violently and burst into tears. I quickly rounded the desk and hesitated. I wasn't exactly the best at comforting crying girls, mainly because the ones in my acquaintance weren't exactly...typical.

Sona and Rias both had overprotective siblings who tended to pop up out of nowhere when something upset them (I strongly suspect that they somehow attached monitoring spells to them) and my own sister wasn't the type to cry, not when she could take her aggression out by being cold, sarcastic and rip apart whoever annoyed her with a razor sharp tongue which had once genuinely made Grayfia give her a standing ovation once she was done with one particularly dim witted Devil who couldn't take no for an answer. And when that wasn't enough, a quick application of mecha anime was always enough to cheer her up. Something told me that that wouldn't work here though.

After a second, I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, reasoning that she probably wouldn't appreciate me hugging her out of the blue and, control or not, I didn't fancy risking those tendrils of hers. What I wasn't expecting was to end up with an armful of Case 53 sobbing into my chest. Then again, maybe I should have considering what she'd just told me. I didn't say anything and just stood and carried her over to the sofa where I sat down with her in my lap and held her as she sobbed into my chest, running my fingers through her hair as she cried herself out.

* * *

Eventually, she stopped crying, although she didn't seem like she really wanted to let me go and considering that her tendrils were also wrapped around me, I wouldn't be going anywhere. She wasn't holding me hard, but I could still feel the strength behind them.

"You should thank Ajuka, not me," I said, "I...wasn't exactly enthused about the idea of the method we used. Not that I regret it since it worked, but I didn't know it would and if it hadn't, we'd have had an out of control Devil with stupid strength stuck with us in an extremely enclosed space."

Sveta looked at me with large, watery eyes for a moment, before she shook her head.

"You still did it though," she said, "A-and you've given me food and clothes and a place to stay..."

She shivered.

"You have no idea how much it means to me," she whispered.

She frowned.

"Wait, Devil? I...I know that word…"

She whined as she clutched at her head as if she had a sudden, painful headache. A moment later, she yelped as her wings suddenly snapped out. She stared at the bat-like limbs for a moment, before looking back at me. I sighed.

"This is going to be a rather long explanation," I muttered.

I was completely correct. Sveta's lack of memories meant that I had to give some background, as well as explain that, despite our negative reputation among Humans, Devils aren't evil, the nature of Parahumans (not including Scion or the fact she was the victim of the Cauldron. I currently had no idea how Magic would affect Precogs and I didn't fancy fighting Contessa or whoever the Cauldron would send if they did see me), Evil Pieces and the fact that, despite appearances, she was now less Human than she was as a 'normal' Case 53. By the time I was done, she'd got off my lap and Sella and Leysritt had returned with the refreshments and agreed to help me fill her in.

* * *

Eventually, we wound down and silence fell. I sat back in my chair, having moved from the sofa to an armchair partway through the talk, and steepled my fingers as I watched Sveta, who was staring down at her hands. It was for this very reason that I disapproved of Reincarnating the deceased or those who didn't agree willingly. Oh, I'd Reincarnate someone who had died if they Summoned me with a wish to live, but otherwise, I wouldn't do it, even if it meant losing a potentially powerful Servant. It was better to have willing Servants than those who only served due to having no choice. The Agares Clan didn't have the same reputation of the Gremory's for treating their Peerages like family (although my sister did and I planned to), but as the ones responsible for dealing with traitors and Strays, we knew better than anyone what drove said Traitors to flee.

As it was, despite her obvious gratitude, I had no idea how Sveta would react to learning she was now bound to me. I had my doubts that she'd do anything foolish, but I didn't want the poor girl to resent me. She deserved better than that.

"I'm...not Human," she muttered.

"Not anymore," I said, "Does that bother you?"

"You weren't Human before if what I've heard is anything to go by," muttered Leysritt.

I ignored her as Sella drove a sharp elbow into her sisters side. Sveta apparently didn't hear her though as she kept staring at her hands for a moment, then looked up at me.

"You saved me," she said eventually, "Even if I remembered being Human, that would be enough. Human or not, I don't care. I'll serve you happily Master."

I stared at her for a moment as she bowed as best she could sitting down, before letting my head drop back with a groan.

"Damn it Sveta, I don't need slavishly loyal Servants!" I groaned, "Some Devils might get off on it, but I don't!"

I sighed.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'd much rather have a you as a friend and colleague than a slave, even a willing one."

Sveta looked up, a strange look on her face.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

I blinked and thought back over what I'd said and...oh crap, I'd called her by name without thinking! I shoved down a moments panic and shrugged.

"You need a name, right?" I said, "And Sveta seems to fit for some reason."

Sveta looked thoughtful, mouthing the name, before she smiled.

"Yes, I like it," she said, "Thank you Master."

I grumbled under my breath. Something told me she wouldn't stop calling me that and I could already see that it would cause me trouble.

"Master, with your permission, I'd like to make use of the Time Compression Chamber you created," said Sella.

I blinked and looked at my 'head' maid (although that was mostly just because Leysritt was to lazy to argue).

"Why?" I asked.

"I'd like to try and get her up to speed on the world and possibly see if we can get her up to the correct level of education," she said, "You know that your Father doesn't want you attending school without a bodyguard and Sveta would be a good choice without having to empoy Magic like we would have to with Len."

I scowled. My Parents were incredibly over protective, although they did at least put enough faith in Seek and I that they trusted our Peerages to be able to keep us safe, completely ignoring our own abilities. As I didn't have a Peerage, Father had insisted that I take my Familiar, Len, with me when I went to school, but that was a massive problem because few schools would allow a cat to follow students around and her Human form was way too young. And yes, she was indeed a shapeshifting Succubus with the form of a cat and Human girl.

"Alright fine," I grumbled, "How long do you need?"

Sella looked thoughtful.

"Can you give us about two months?" she asked, "That'll give us time to see how much is left hidden in her memories and we can always go in again later."

I nodded.

"Two hours for two months," I said, "Just...don't teach her anything weird, OK?"

Sella just smiled innocently.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

I just glared at her and waved her off. She bowed and guided Sveta out of the room.

"You might regret that," said Leysritt.

I sighed.

"Probably, but shes not wrong," I said, "Still, I can't help but think that attending school with a Case 53 who calls me Master will bring the PRT sniffing around."

"We can handle them," said Leysritt.

"I know, but I'd rather not have to get into a war with the PRT," I said, "It'll make doing my job...rather difficult."

I sighed.

"You'll manage Master," said Leysritt, "You always do."

I smiled slightly.

"Thanks Leys," I said.

The Maid just bowed and excused herself, leaving me to think deep thoughts about the inevitable fallout that would come from some of the people I planned to recruit suddenly gaining new powers. I had a nasty feeling I was going to get labeled a Master/Trump if I wasn't careful…

* * *

Two hours later, I was finishing up some paperwork relating to recruiting new Peerage Members (because of course there was paperwork for that!) when there was a knock at the door.

"Come," I called and the door opened to emit a very smug looking Sella.

I narrowed my eyes at the Maid.

"I don't like that look on your face," I said, "What have you done?"

"Nooooothing~," said Sella in a tone that told me that the truth was the exact opposite, "Although I am pleased to say that Sveta will have no problems getting into Arcadia with you."

"Thats good," I said, "Now why do you look like Len after Leysritt gets done with a round of baking?"

Sella didn't say anything and just stepped to the side to reveal a blushing Sella looking absolutely adorable in the same uniform as Sella. Her tendrils were tied up in a high ponytail that still reached her feet I stared at her for a moment, before turning a basilisk glare on Sella.

"It wasn't me," she said, "She was the one who suggested it, I just provided the uniform."

"You've given me everything Master," said Sveta, "I owe you more than I can ever repay, but this is at least a start."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"You don't owe me anything Sveta," I said, "But if this is what you want to do, I guess its fine."

Sveta gave a radiant smile and bowed.

"Thank you Master," she said, "I look forwards to serving you."

I sighed as the two females left the room and glanced at the black cat with a large bow around its neck who was curled up on my desk.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a thing?" I asked.

Len just opened one eye and flicked an ear at me before going back to sleep.

* * *

A week later, the paperwork for Sveta and I to transfer into Arcadia was done (with a bit of money and Magic to grease the wheels) and Sella was dropping the two of us off at the school.

"Have a good day you two," said the Maid, leaning out her car window, "And be good."

I rolled my eyes.

"You of all people have no business saying that," I said.

Sella just grinned and put the car in gear as Sveta and I waved goodbye. I sighed and shifted my bag on my shoulders.

"Well, lets go I guess," I said, "Oh, and please don't call me Master in school, K?"

"Yes Ma...Kervius," said Sveta, ducking her head slightly in embarrassment at her near slip.

I sighed and patted her on the head, which got another blush from the girl. We headed up the steps into the school, with me pointedly ignoring the looks we were getting and Sveta shifting slightly closer as the stares focused on her, particularly her hair and the tattoo on her cheek. I had offered to remove it, but Sveta had decided not to do so or even cover it up. Her hair would get enough attention anyway and the obvious tattoo would (hopefully) get people to avoid asking any sticky questions.

* * *

Amy Dallon sighed as she dropped into her seat and started getting out her books for class. It was a sigh that conveyed many emotions. Boredom, exhaustion and just the slightest amount of depression, not all of which came from teenage angst. She hated to admit it, but after a year of being Panacea, the Greatest Healer in the World, she was bored. At first, it was exciting and interesting, to know that she finally had a way to help people like her family and the Human body was a truly amazing thing.

Unfortunately, the excitement and glamour of being a Hero quickly faded, especially after she first attended an Endbringer fight. That had...not been fun and she'd had nightmares about it for weeks afterwards. It certainly didn't help that, once the initial excitement had faded and she realized just how her power actually worked, she got scared. Biotinkers and Biokinetics had an (admittedly well earned) bad reputation with the public and PRT and her powers had the potential to make Nilbog look like a child with playdoh. That realization certainly hadn't helped her nightmares, which now featured the PRT breaking down her door and dragging her off to the Birdcage.

As a result, she'd stopped all the experimentation she'd done with her powers (mostly on her own gut fauna and the bacteria on her skin) and limited herself to healing. The problem was that, no matter how interesting it was, after a year of healing, she'd basically seen everything. Oh, occasionally something odd turned up, like the Case 53 Weld from Boston who was basically made of living metal, and she'd yet to see a case of Lupus, but theres only so many cases of cancer, broken bones and various forms of organ failure you can see before you get utterly sick of it. The problem now was that by this point she'd developed her reputation to much and now she felt guilty whenever she wasn't healing people, so she still found herself going to the hospital whenever she was free and even late at night when she couldn't sleep.

It certainly didn't help that Carol often went on about their responsibilities as Capes.

She sighed again, before shaking herself and smacking her cheeks to refocus as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class," he said as he set his bag on the desk, "Before we begin, it seems that we have a new student joining us today. Shes...ah, a little unusual, but I ask that you try not to stare or bombard her with questions."

A low buzz of confused chatter erupted for a moment as Amy lent forwards slightly. What could be so different about the new girl that would warrant a warning like that? A moment later, she got her answer as the teacher called the new girl in. She looked normal enough at first, albeit with what appeared to be insanely long dreadlocks that reached her feet, despite being tied up in a high ponytail. She was pale, with dark eyes and features that suggested northern european descent and was rather short, with a thin frame that suggested that she was recovering from a long bout of malnutrition, if her experienced medical eye was anything to go by. She was wearing a high quality white shirt with a symbol she didn't recognize on the sleeves in gray, a black skirt and flat shoes. Then, she reached the front and turned, revealing the small C shape tattooed on her cheek, standing out rather starkly against her skin.

The sight of the well known sign of a Case 53 made the class start up into a low level muttering of surprise and curiosity, before the teacher silenced them with a glare. Amy however, kept her mouth shut in favour of examining the apparent Cape with interest. She didn't look entirely comfortable, shifting under the gazes of her new classmates as her hair moved unnaturally. No, not hair. Amy's eyes widened as she realized that what she thought were dreadlocks were actually pencil thin tendrils.

"Everyone, this is Sveta Tian," said the teacher, "Please make her feel welcome and help if she needs it."

There was a general mumble of ascent as the teacher looked around and pointed to a seat next to Amy.

"That seats empty," he said, "Take a seat Sveta and we'll begin."

"Yes sir," said the girl and took the indicated seat, everyone's eyes following her as she crossed the room.

The eyes all snapped back to the front however when the teacher cleared his throat and started Homeroom. Amy however kept one eye on Sveta, more than a little curious as to why she was here. She didn't recognize the Case 53, so she clearly wasn't affiliated with the Protectorate and the fact she was here indicated that she wasn't affiliated with any Villains or Faultlines Crew. It also suggested that whoever was helping her (because someone HAD to be considering the amnesia all Case 53's suffered from) was well connected and had the resources necessary to get her up to a high school level, despite the aforementioned amnesia.

Sveta noticed her looking and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Sveta," she said, offering one of her tendrils that could apparently move independently.

"Um, hi," said Amy, slowly reaching out to politely shake 'hands', "I'm AmYEEP!?"

The moment she came in contact with the Case 53, she went rigid, her eyes going round as her power gave her an excellent view of the other girls biology.

One of the more esoteric parts of her power was the fact that it always gave her the exact species of whatever living thing she touched and even some dead ones. It generally wasn't that useful, but it did ping all of the other Case 53's she'd examined in the past as Human, including Weld who was otherwise completely immune to her power. However, Sveta gave her complete gibberish, almost as if her power had no idea what she was. She looked Human, but there were a few differences. Her muscles, bones and organs were all stronger, as were her senses and her tendrils were so even stronger, to the point that they could probably crush steel without difficulty. There was also something rather strange about the language center in her brain and, unless Amy was completely off base, she had retractable wings. Finally, and strangest of all, was the object deep in her chest made of some kind of crystal that was glowing with a faint, brown light while somehow not interfering with any of her organs, despite the fact it should have destroyed her Heart. As if that wasn't enough, it looked almost like a…

"Why do you have a chess piece in your chest?" she asked without thinking.

Sveta went still and her tendril tightened slightly, making Amy stiffen and gulp. Those things would be able to completely crush her with no trouble at all and it was rather apparent that she'd noticed something Sveta didn't want becoming common knowledge for some reason. After a very tense moment, Sveta relaxed and smiled.

"I have no idea what your talking about," she said.

She was lying of course, but Amy more than got the point.

"Huh, I must be imagining things," she said quickly.

"Hmm."

Sveta let her hand go and Amy snatched it back and returned her attention to the front as the teacher started reading out some notices, her mind spinning. It was just her luck that the first interesting thing to happen in what felt like forever happened to involve a girl who could, and likely would if it came to it, break her in half, Rules and her reputation or not, if she pushed to far. That said, she was just as stubborn as her sister when she found something that interested her, so she wasn't about to give up quite yet. She'd just have to be careful not to annoy the obviously strong Case 53 with her inquiries.

She smiled slightly. Maybe things were looking up a little.

* * *

Victoria Dallon let out a sigh as she slumped in her seat. The day hasn't even started yet and she was already bored, largely because she'd been grounded for a week after her latest little screw up and hadn't been able to go out on patrol. Still, she'd be going out tonight, so if she could just get through today she could work out some tension on some idiots.

She shook her head and sat up straight as the teacher entered the room with her usual severe expression on her face. The low buzz of chatter vanished immediately as she reached her desk and scanned the room.

"Good morning class," she said, "Before we begin, we have a new student joining us. Please refrain from asking him anything too intrusive."

She glared at a few people who were known to do just that, mostly in an attempt to figure out if the new kids were Wards or not, before turning to the door.

"You can come in now!" she called.

The door opened and a young man walked in. Despite the rather formal title, Vicky found that she was unable to think of any other description. He certainly didn't look much like most of the boys in the school, although exactly why she thought that she wasn't sure. He looked like a normal teenager at first glance, with the only unusual thing about him being his nearly white blonde hair and light purple eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks under a black long coat that had a crest of some kind on the back.

"Hi everyone," he said with a pure white smile, "I'm Kervius Agares. I hope we can all get along."

There was a low buzz of chatter, both at the teens rather odd eye colour and his equally unusual name, before they all shut up as the teacher glared.

"Thank you Mr Agares," she said, "Please take a seat next to Miss Dallon."

She pointed at the window seat next to Vicky. Kervius nodded and took the seat, smirking ever so slightly for reasons Vicky couldn't destern, although she did get the feeling that he was the type to smirk a lot. Or glare. His eyes looked like they were good at glaring.

* * *

I couldn't help but smirk as I took the seat beside the window on the second to last row to the back. You know, the seat virtually all Anime characters sat in for some ill defined reason. Maybe it was so they could stare out the window longingly without immediately getting caught? Not that I'd be doing that since this teacher looked about as strict as could be.

I was also more than a little amused that I was sat next to Glory Girl. While she wasn't really someone I planned to recruit (although I certainly would if the situation presented itself), she was still someone I'd very much like to get to know, if only because it would give me an in with Panacea, who I DID plan to recruit. What? I needed a good healer and Asia wasn't really an option.

I grinned at Vicky, who was eyeing me in a way that made me feel like a slide of beef, before turning my attention back to the front of the room before the teacher could throw her chalk at me or something.

* * *

Later, after class broke up for lunch, I found a table and got out the lunch Leysritt had prepared for me. The silver haired Maid was lazy, sarcastic and blunt to the point that she could casually insult the Devil Kings without realizing, but she was also an incredible cook. I was just about to start eating when Sveta arrived, bowed slightly and sat down when I glared at her and nodded to the seat across from me.

"Please try not to act like that when we're in school," I said.

"Sorry Ma...Kervius," she said as I glared at her again, "Force of habit."

"A habit you've had for all of a week," I grumbled, "Nevermind, not important."

I glanced at my Pawn and frowned. She had an odd expression on her face and looked worried about something.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

Sveta twitched slightly and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I was sat next to Amy Dallon in my first class and, well…"

"Ah, you touched her, right?" I asked, "Did she faint or something?"

"No, but she clearly saw something," said Sveta, "I think she should brush it off as me being a Case 53, but...she somehow saw my Evil Piece."

I paused, my fork near my mouth, before I slowly put it back on my lunch box.

"She did did she?" I muttered, "Interesting...I was honestly expecting you to no-sell her powers completely, although you did used to be Human so that could be why…"

I trailed off, tapping a finger on my chin in thought.

"What should we do about it Master?" she asked.

"Nothing for now," I said, "Honestly, I highly doubt she'd ever jump to the conclusion of 'Devil' and even if she did, its not like she'd catch the attention of anyone dangerous to us. More likely, she'll assume its a strange effect of your mutation."

I smiled a little evilly.

"Plus, it'll make her curious and that will only help bring her closer."

Sveta eyed me worriedly.

"What are you planning Master?" she asked, "That smiles scary…"

I snorted and switched to a more normal grin.

"Don't worry, I only intend to try and recruit her," I said, "See if you can get a Summoning Flyer into her possession once we get some made."

"Yes Master," said Sveta, ducking her head.

"And stop calling me Master!"

 **And that'll do. Hoo boy, I see no way that a Case 53 calling someone Master won't cause trouble further down the line! Possibly leading to someone getting beaten up by a Maid…**

 **I...honestly have no idea exactly HOW I ended up with the idea of Kervius' Servants ending up working for him in a literal way. Not all of them will of course, but some will.**

 **On the subject of his Servants, I'm replacing Riley. I had a better idea for who should be her Master, so now I'm torn between Canary and Aisha as her replacement. Which would you prefer? Ideas welcome, but I might have a better idea in the future.**

 **Amy is a way's from the damaged girl on the path into hell she was in Canon, although shes starting on her way down it. Fortunately, the introduction of the mystery that is Sveta will derail that. As will Kervius Reincarnating her at a later date.**

 **The reason Sveta didn't no-sell Amy's power is because Devils are descended from Humans. My understanding is that the Devils were originally Humans who were modified by the original Satans, resulting them technically being a separate species of Humans. Scanning their DNA would result in some odd results, but they would register as being a branch of Homo Sapiens. As a result, powers can scan them...to a degree. Magic is completely outside the Shards field of experience, so they simply cannot modal it. As a result, Precogs will start getting some very odd results when the Devils really start messing with Earth Bet.**

 **That said, Sacred Gears, Angels, Gods and those who have nothing to do with Humanity will completely no-sell any power that isn't modified by an Evil Piece/Brave Saint.**

 **I'm...not sure what I'm going to do with Vicky yet. I don't really want to add her to Kervius Peerage, but its not impossible that I'll change my mind or give her to someone else. Possibly Seekvaira. Not sure yet.**

 **Why did I use Len as his Familiar? No idea. My original idea used Papi the Harpy, but I thought I might as well continue with the Fate theme.**

 **I'll leave it to you to decide what Sveta's new surname of 'Tian' means. I can assure you that it'll be fun though. The other name I could have used was Carmel.**

 **Before I go, a short Omake based on an idea I've not completely tossed, thats based on a conversation I had with Quatermass, so thanks to him for the idea.**

Alexandria stared at the person in front of her, completely and utterly stumped. On the surface, it was like looking in a mirror...but theres no way in hell that she'd ever be caught dead in pigtails or an outfit like that!

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked, her mind still not fully in gear.

The girl giggled and spun around, flailing her wand and somehow releasing sparkles as she struck a pose right out of a Magical Girl Anime and winked, a pink heart appearing as she did.

"I am MAGICAL GIRL SERA-TAN, AT YOUR SERVICE!"

Alexandria started.

"...What."

'Sera-tan' pouted and fixed her with a cutesy glare.

"Come on, Alexy-chan, smile, sparkle, strike a pose!" she yelled.

Alexandria stared.

"...You can't be me," she said, still not convinced this wasn't a dream, "No version of me would ever be that insane."

Sera-tan blinked and tilted her head on one side.

"Umm, this coming from the one working for a worldwide conspiracy?" she asked, "Hello Miss Pot, I'm Miss Kettle, did I mention how black you are today?"

Alexandria stared for a moment, before opening her mouth. Then she closed it again and stomped away in search of alcohol.

 **Considering what my muse is like, there is a very strong possibility that that will become canon in one way or another. At the moment its not, but still...**

 **Anyway, I'm done and its late, so I'm gonna sign off. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **And we're back for more craziness! I'm curious as to whether or not not having to worry about canon at all will help me keep my muse on track for longer or not. Worth a try, right? Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Miss Militia frowned as she looked up at the large house she'd pulled up outside of. A few hours ago, they'd received a rather odd phone call from the principle of Arcadia, who sounded rather confused and for good reason. Apparently a Case 53 no one had ever heard of had somehow managed to get transferred in, along with a young man who was just as odd as the mutated Cape who was apparently the one responsible for taking the Cape in and helping her find her feet. There was naturally a fair amount of worry about that considering how vulnerable the Amnesiac Capes were, although an examination of the teen in question revealed that the only odd thing about him was that he came from an extremely wealthy family no one had ever heard of.

As a result, combined with the standard practice of at least trying to get Case 53's into the Protectorate, Director Piggot decided that it would be best to send someone to investigate. Technically, it should have been Armsmaster as the local head of the Protectorate, but Piggot had decided that sending the notoriously socially inept Tinker to deal with a family who was clearly extremely well connected and even more well off was a horrible idea and a PR nightmare waiting to happen. Hense, Hannah was sent instead.

The Military Cape rolled her bike up to the gates outside the house and pressed the buzzer beside the gate. A moment later, the screen attached to it lit up to reveal a young woman with long, white hair and red eyes in a maid uniform. She looked a little surprised for a moment, before her face quickly smoothed over.

"Ah, hello Miss Militia," she said before Hannah could say anything, "We've been expecting someone from the PRT. Please, come in."

The screen went black and the gates opened soundlessly. Hannah frowned, but drove her bike up the drive towards the house. The fact she was expected was a little unexpected, but a moment's thought made her come to the conclusion that she really shouldn't be surprised. After all, the girl wasn't exactly difficult to miss, even if her mutations were much less than other Case 53's, and any logical person would assume that the PRT would want to investigate.

* * *

She pulled up at the bottom of the houses steps a moment later, climbed off her bike and climbed the steps, taking in the impressive marble entrance and the white doors with golden, clock shaped knockers, something that made her pause. They were rather unusual after all. She had to wonder if they indicated anything. A moment later, the door opened to reveal the woman who had answered the buzzer.

"Please follow me," she said.

Hannah was a little taken aback, but followed the Maid into the house and down a corridor towards the back of the house. The house was just as nice inside as out and was decorated in a way that indicated at vast wealth without being ostentatious or gaudy. It was rather impressive all things considered, although Hannah couldn't help but find some of the paintings to be...a little disturbing.

There were a lot of renaissance style paintings that depicted battles between Demons and Angels, both with white wings and black ones, along with a painting of a battle between a red and a white dragon and another depicting what appeared to be a chess game between two men with Devil wings and horns. She shivered slightly. She just hoped that the bizarre and unnerving images weren't indicative of the family who lived here.

Hannah shook her head and refocused, just in time to nearly stumble as a loud crash from outside shook the ground.

"What was that?!" she gasped, her power snapping into the form of a large pistol as she looked around, almost expecting to be attacked.

The Maid didn't look even the slightest bit ruffled as she stopped beside a door that looked like it lead outside.

"The Master is currently training with Sveta, Lord Sairaorg and my sister," she said, "The occasional explosion is to be expected."

Hannah blinked.

"Training?" she asked weakly.

The Maid just smiled and opened the door. The sudden change from the slightly dim hallway to the bright sunlight outside blinded Hannah for a moment, but once she could see again, she found herself gaping in shock at the fight below. The garden fell away from the back of the house, starting with a small veranda, before dropping away into large lawns, flower beds and a hedge maze at the bottom of the hill, along with a paved area of black stone she didn't recognize the size of a soccer field that was apparently used for training if the dummies and large craters that were scattered around it.

However, while impressive, the gardens weren't what had stolen Hannahs breath. No, that was the three people currently tearing up the paved area with a ferocity she normally only saw in fights with Hookwolf. All three were wearing workout gear, which was in surprisingly good shape considering that two of them were using what appeared to be real weapons.

Stood on the sidelines, apparently watching the carnage and leaning on a halberd that made Armsmasters seem small was a woman with short hair who looked a lot like her guide. She seemed to occasionally be shouting either encouragement or instructions at the three actually fighting, although her tattered outfit, which had a large slash across the chest that revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra, indicated that she had been fighting at some point

The second was immediately identifiable as the girl she was here to see. She was a sight to see as she spun with black daggers held in her hair and a pair of sharp looking short swords held in her hands.

The third was a teenaged boy with white blonde hair and light purple eyes, who was wielding a pair of tonfa and moving with blinding speed as he ducked around a powerful blow from the opponent all three were fighting...and losing against.

The man in question was a tall, handsome and extremely well muscled young man with black hair and violet eyes, who was just as quick as his two opponents and far too strong to be a normal Human if the way he was deflecting blows from the sharp weapons with his bare hands was anything to go by. Plus, he casually punched craters in the floor with each blow.

As Hannah watched, wide eyed, the black haired youth ducked under a simultaneous attack from his opponent and slammed his palms into their chests with such force that they went flying and created a wind strong enough for Hannah to feel where she was standing. Sveta went flying down the hill, through the back of a bench and ending up tangled in the hedge, while the other boy ended up flipping up to land with a crash at their feet.

"Ow."

He tilted his head back, apparently not badly hurt, despite the insane strength behind the blow, and raised an eyebrow when he saw Hannah staring down at him with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face.

"Huh, that took less time than I was expecting," he said.

He flipped to his feet and jogged over to the stone railing that ran around the veranda.

"Hey Sairaorg, sorry to cut this short, but the PRT's lacky just arrived!"

Hannah blinked, not entirely sure if she should be insulted by that or not.

"No problem Kervius," called the large youth, apparently Sairaorg, "I gotta go anyway. Its nearly time for my Peerage's training. Don't forget about that message Lord Ajuka sent!"

"I won't," said Kervius, "Hey Sveta, hit the showers!"

"Got it Master!" called the Case 53, who had just extracted herself from the hedge.

"And stop calling me Master!"

Kervius sighed as he turned back to Hannah.

"Hi, I'm Kervius," he said, "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to wait for a bit longer. As you can see, you caught me in the middle of training and I highly doubt you want to talk to me while I'm covered in sweat. Sella, take her to my office and get some refreshments. I'll be with you as soon as I've taken a shower."

He walked past her into the house, muttering something about training nuts and rubbing his chest. Apparently he wasn't completely unharmed by the punch, but still not anywhere near as badly as he should be considering that it looked like it could have taken Hookwolf out for the count. Hannah frowned. Something very strange was going on here.

"Please, come with me," said Sella, breaking the Military Cape from her thoughts.

She followed the Maid back into the house, up a flight of stairs and into a large office with dark wood panelling, a large, solid oak desk with a high end computer on it and a number of bookshelves full of books that ranged from textbooks on quantum physics to tabletop gaming manuals, along with a number of modals that she recognised as being from Anime and games, including a rather large Gundam model. A small sitting area with a couch and a couple of armchairs was set up around a decent sized fireplace with a chess set on the coffee table with only the black side set up. For some reason one of the pawns was missing and the pieces were made of a brownish crystal she could have sworn was glowing faintly. Above the fireplace was a painting of a family of four which, judging from the fact that the Father and both children had the same hair colour and the young boy in the image was clearly a slightly younger version of Kervius, was likely the young mans family.

"Please wait here," said Sella, "The Master won't be long. Should I bring you something to drink while you wait?"

"Ah, no thank you," she said, "If you don't mind me asking, does your...boss have powers?"

Sella eyed her for a moment, before she turned away.

"Neither Master Kervius or Lord Sairaorg are Parahumans," she said.

Hannah frowned slightly.

"I...see," she said, "Thank you."

Sella bowed and left Hannah to her thoughts, which were rather...odd. Something very strange was going on in this house, something she wasn't convinced was entirely benign. That Sairaorg boy was clearly insanely strong, much stronger than should be possible, and Kervius had been moving with speeds that put Cricket to shame. While that was within Human ability, the Empire Cape had the advantage of her enhanced reflexes. If Sella was to be believed, Kervius managed the same with pure muscle power and training.

It seemed unbelievable that the two boys could be perfectly normal Human, but she had no real reason to disbelieve Sella. After all, she'd seen the apparently superhuman feats with her own eyes, which would make lieing pointless. Plus, she was very good at reading people after years in the Hero business and Hannah had not picked up any trace of deceit in Sella's tone or body language. In fact, she seemed more amused by the question than anything.

The Military Cape sighed and shoved the thought into the back of her mind. It wouldn't be very helpful for now and she could bring up the issues with Director Piggot and Armsmaster once she got back to base. Instead, she took another look around the room, before her eyes fell on the chess set by the fire. She frowned. There was something extremely...odd about it. She didn't recognise the crystal it was made from and she had to wonder what happened to the missing pawn.

Curious, she picked up one of the pieces to take a closer look, turning it and watching as the light played across the crystal, making it look like it was lit up from within with its own light. She was so fascinated by the visual effect that it took her a moment to realize that the piece was warm and seemed to be pulsing slightly.

"See anything interesting?"

"EEP!"

Hannah spun around, her cheeks pinking at the undignified sound and making her glad that she was wearing a mask in the process. Stood in the door was the young teen she recognised as Kervius wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a slight smirk that certainly didn't help her blush. It wasn't exactly good for her image of an unflappable heroine to be startled by such a young teenager.

"Sorry, I was just…" she started, trying to regain her composure.

"Don't worry about it," said Kervius, cutting her off as he walked into the room, rubbing his still damp hair with the towel he had around his shoulders.

He plucked the chess piece from Hannahs fingers as he past and dropped into the armchair beside the fireplace, putting the piece back in its place.

"Have a seat," he said, "I'm sure you don't want to stand for this whole conversation."

"Thank you," said Hannah, taking the indicated seat, "And thank you for agreeing to talk to me. I'm sure you can understand why we would be worried about a Case 53 appearing out of nowhere at a school like that. They are more vulnerable than most due to their Amnesia and there are plenty of people who would take advantage of that."

Kervius sighed.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "Its a sad state of affairs that so many would happily use and abuse those with little power to defend themselves. However, you can rest assured that my intentions for Sveta are entirely genuine. I find those who target and harm those who can't defend themselves to be...unpleasant shall we say."

Hannah shivered. There was something in his tone, his stance and his eyes that made it abundantly clear that he was understating his distaste for such people a lot. It certainly didn't help that his eyes seemed to be glowing slightly.

"A-ah yes, of course," she said, "So um, how did you find her?"

Kervius relaxed and sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

"I'd just arrived with my...lets call him an employer," he said, "Its not quite right, but it'll do. Anyway, we'd just arrived in the area and were heading towards the City when Sveta jumped us. Her power had basically rendered her unable to control her own body and she was attacking anything that came near. I was able to take her down and keep her from moving for a while. After that, it was a relatively simple matter to help her regain control and, since she had nowhere else to go and I have plenty of room, I offered to let her stay with me."

Hannah frowned.

"Where are your Parents?" she asked.

"They work abroad," said Kervius, "So does my Sister. Sella acts as my guardian while there away, but I'm generally considered to be responsible and skilled enough to keep things going on my own. Its...kinda a tradition in my Family for the kids to be put in control of their own home at an early age, under the eye of a responsible(ish) adult. Supposedly it helps us get used to the real world, but I think its because we're all such little Devils, our Parents want to get rid of us for a while."

He smiled in a way that suggested that he had no idea why they would think that, although something about it also made Hannah imagine him with horns and a spade tipped tail. She quickly shook of the image because it suited him WAY to well for her liking.

"Alright, next question," she said, before a knock at the door cut her off.

A moment later, it opened and Sveta walked in wearing a maid uniform and pushing a trolley laden with cups, a teapot, a coffee pot and a few plates of various types of biscuit and cake.

"Pardon the intrusion, but Sella asked me to bring this up," she said.

"Thank you Sveta," said Kervius, "Please stay a moment. I suspect that Miss Militia will have some questions for you."

He glanced at Hannah and frowned slightly.

"Oh, and before you say anything, her joining my household as a Maid was her idea, not mine. Although I suspect that Sella was the one who came up with the idea in the first place."

He gained a thoughtful look.

"She also somehow talked her Grandfather into adopting her into their Family. Then again, the old geezer always did have a soft spot for strays…"

"I see," said Hannah, "Might I ask why you chose to work for him Sveta?"

The Case 53 smiled softly.

"Because he gave me everything," she said, "You can't possibly imagine what its like to wake up without having any idea of...anything really. I am aware of the existence of others like me, but at the time I didn't even have control of my own body."

She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"It was...unpleasant to say the least. I don't remember all of it, but I do know that I killed some people while I was stuck in that state."

She swallowed thickly, her hands tightening for a moment. Then she relaxed, opened her eyes and smiled softly.

" But Master gave me back control, he gave me a home and a family. He even gave me my name."

She looked Hannah square in the eyes.

"Do you know what its like to be without a name? Its a horrible feeling. Even when a person has nothing, they still have their name, something that people can remember them with. People take it for granted, but I think that its the most precious thing a person can hold. A name defines you and is the label by which others will remember you. Without a name, you are nothing."

She took a deep breath.

"Ah, sorry, I got carried away. Anyway, I owe Master everything, regardless of what he thinks. This is my way of paying back a tiny part of that debt."

"And I had no reason to deny her that," said Kervius, "Although I could do without being called Master."

Sveta smiled and bowed slightly.

"Forgive me Master," she said.

Kervius sighed, although he was smiling slightly.

"Is that all you needed to know?" he asked.

Hannah frowned slightly, but nodded.

"I think so," she said, "I'm convinced that Sveta is in no danger. I'm supposed to suggest the Wards as well, but…"

"No thank you," said Sveta, "I am happy where I am."

"We could try to figure out who you were," said Hannah, although her heart wasn't really in it.

She knew a lost battle when she saw it. Sveta looked thoughtful.

"I'm...not sure I'd want to know, even if you do find it," she said, "I very much doubt that I'm the same person I was and...I like my life here. It hasn't been long, but Sella and Leysritt are already like family and I don't want to leave Master…"

Kervius reached up and took her hands, smiling up at the young Maid.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting you go anywhere," he said, "I might not think you owe me anything, but your still a part of my Household."

Sveta's smile was much larger than any so far, before it quickly vanished and she bowed.

"Thank you Master," she said, "Will that be all? I have other business to attend to."

Kervius glanced at Hannah, who shook her head.

"No, I'm done," she said, getting to her feet, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Kervius nodded.

"Of course," he said, "Sveta, see her out would you?"

"Yes Master," said Sveta with a bow, before she turned and led Hannah out of the room.

The Military Cape followed the younger woman back to the front doors, her mind already composing the report she'd have to give to the Director. However, she put it aside for a moment as they reached the doors.

"Thank you for speaking with me," she said.

"Of course," said Sveta, "I hope I put some of your worries at ease?"

"Yes, you did," said Hannah.

She thought for a moment, then handed the girl a card.

"I highly doubt that you will have any issues, but if you do or have any questions, please don't hesitate to call," she said, "I don't need sleep, so I'm usually available, unless I'm on patrol."

"Thank you," said Sveta, "Um...here."

She handed Hannah a paper flyer with an intricate circle that had a crest in the center printed on it, along with the words 'We Will Grant Your Wish' in banners across the top and bottom, decorated with cog shapes. Hannah glanced at the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Just in case," said Sveta, "Think of it as a...good luck charm."

"I...see," said Hannah, slipping the flyer into her pocket.

She'd give it to the Think Tank later to puzzle over, although she doubted they'd get anything. With one last goodbye, the Military Cape mounted her motorbike and drove away, her mind spinning. She was almost certain that something was going on with Kervius and his friends, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. All she knew is that things would likely get...interesting.

* * *

"What did you think of her?" I asked Sella as I watched Miss Militia leave through a viewing circle.

"Shes interesting," said Sella, "Very competent and shrewd and a very good hero by all accounts. Shes also clearly a skilled fighter, that much was obvious."

She frowned slightly.

"Why did you give her a Flyer?" she asked.

I glanced at her.

"I'm...not really sure," I said, "Its just...a thought that it might result in something interesting."

"The same kind of interesting thats resulted in Lord Sairaorg deciding the chase after some of the so-called S-rank threats of this world?" asked Sella, "Forgive me Master, but even for my Grandfather some of those Threats would be a tough fight. I hope that you don't intend to fight anything like that. Your Father would have my head."

I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of going after the Nine or Nilbog any time soon," I said, "And certainly not without a full Peerage. Although...I do still suspect that once my Flyers start getting out, things will get interesting in the curse sense of the word."

I chuckled again.

"I can hardly wait!"

 **And done. This ones a bit shorter, but its a good place to end and I kinda want to get this posted. Next time will be the next recruit, so that should be interesting.**

 **Sairaorg is awesome. He's also Kervius' best friend and main sparring partner for weapons and CQC skills. Incidentally, I have no idea why I gave him tonfa as his main weapon…**

 **Confused Miss Militia is confused. Sairaorg and Kervius were clearly much stronger and faster than any normal Human has any right to be, but Sella wouldn't outright lie to her face when she'd already seen the evidence...right? I wonder if anyone will pick up the fact that she only said the two weren't Parahumans? Wait, why am I wondering? I'm the author!**

 **I'm...not entirely sure where Sveta's little tirade about the philosophy behind names came from to be honest. It might come up again at some point.**

 **I've updated the Peerage slightly, although I'm not 100% sure about some of the changes. I've switched Amy to a Knight so I can do an idea I've had for the future, but it would also work with her remaining as the Bishop. Should I leave her as a Bishop or go through with the change?**

 **On a side note, the change has also resulted in Rune ending up as a Rook and will now be wielding a halberd in battle. Anyone want to guess what I have planned for her?**

 **Anyway, heres the current form of the Peerage, with a few things redacted. I don't want to give TO many spoilers after all.**

 **Queen: Taylor Hebert**

 **Rook: Purity**

 **Rook: Rune**

 **Knight: Panacea**

 **Knight: Foil/Flechette**

 **Bishop: Parian**

 **Bishop: Dinah**

 **Pawn: Vista**

 **Pawn: Canary**

 **Pawn: Sveta**

 **Pawn: Tattletale**

 **Pawn: Dragon (x2)**

 **Pawn: Noelle**

 **Pawn: Miss Militia**

 **I might discard Miss Militia and stick the Pawn back on Noelle. I'm not completely sure yet.**

 **Anyway, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **And we're back for more craziness! Fair warning, this chapter contains a rather...unpleasant scene. Aborted, but still, warnings provided anyway Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Silence filled the meeting room as the video Hannah had taken of her time at Kervius house stopped playing. A moment later, Assault broke the silence.

"Bullshit," he said, "Theres no way those two are normal kids!"

"I agree," said Armsmaster, "Kervius' feats may be within Human limits, if barely, but no Human could punch with that much force. The fact that Kervius was able to shrug it off with such ease is also suspicious."

"Its strange that his maid would outright lie after you saw that," said Battery.

"I know, I thought it was odd too," said Miss Militia.

"On the plus side, I don't think we need to worry about the girl," said Velocity.

"Hmm," said Piggot, not looking convinced, "What do we know about Agares?"

"What do you want to know about him?" asked Dauntless, flicking through some files on the tablet in his hand, "He was homeschooled for most of his life, but achieved excellent grades for his entrance exams to Arcadia when he moved here. Apparently, he's from a small town in the middle of nowhere called...Agares? Apparently he's descended from the founder. His family is wealthy to the point that our yearly budget is pocket change for them. Both Parents work abroad and his sister attends school inn...huh, thats not listed...anyway, hes here alone, but Sella Tian serves as his legal guardian while his Parents are away."

"Is that legal?" asked Battery, looking surprised.

"Apparently," said Dauntless, "Also, the kid is VERY good at managing the portfolio his Parents have given him, to the point that he managed to grow it by over 200% in just over three years. He owns shares in Medhall, Fortress Construction and even Dracotech."

"Thats...impressive," said Assault, sounding impressed, "Are we sure hes not a Master or Thinker?"

"We have no idea and thats the problem," growled Piggot, rubbing her temples, "Damn it all, I really hope hes not. We've got enough trouble with Kaiser, Lung and Skidmark, without an actually competent Villain showing up to make problems."

"Actually, I think that he'd likely fall on the side of Heroes, if he was a Cape," said Hannah.

"Thats what we thought about Marquis before he started his power grab," said Piggot.

Hannah frowned slightly. The director had a point, but still…

"Alright, for now we keep an eye on the situation," said the Director, "I don't like it, but until they do something stupid, we can't do anything about them."

There was a round of agreements and nods. Hannah also nodded, although her frown stayed put. For all the faith she had the American legal system and PRT, sometimes she felt that the organization was TO paranoid. She had to wonder how many people had been forced into Villainy because of that paranoia.

"What about the other guy?" asked Assault, "Sairaorg wasn't it?"

"Him we have less on," said Dauntless, "Almost nothing in fact, other than his full name, which is Sairaorg Bael."

Triumph, the leader of the Wards, nearly choked on the water he'd just sipped.

"WHAT?!" he spluttered.

"Do you know him?" asked Piggot, looking interested.

"No, I don't," said Triumph, "But I do know the name Bael. Its the name of one of Solomon's 72 Demons, specifically the King of Hell!"

He frowned.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I think that Agares is another one of Solomon's Demons."

He caught the strange looks the Protectorate members were sending his way and blushed.

"My Mothers a religious historian," he said.

Piggot didn't look at all happy with the revelation.

"Demons? That doesn't bode well," she muttered.

"Do you think they could be something like the Fallen?" asked Battery.

"Its not impossible, although they would have to be either very new or very, very subtle in what they do," said Armsmaster, "Considering the amount of money they have access to however, I suspect its the latter."

"Thats...not good," said Velocity.

"No, its not," growled Piggot, "Unfortunately, without evidence that their names aren't just worryingly coincidental, there's nothing we can do. Keep your eyes peeled though. I do NOT want anything even close to the Fallen's antics happening in my city. Understood?"

There was a round of accepting responses. No one else wanted anything like that either

"Good, now whats the Shadow Stalker situation?"

Hannah sat back as the meeting moved on to other topics, a part of her mind still chewing over the new information. For some reason, she got the impression that they were both incredibly close and yet way off base for whatever the newcomers had planned. One way or another, her interest had definitely been piqued and she'd be keeping a close eye on Kervius from this point on.

* * *

Sabrina Harren (yes that really was her name) snarled as she slammed her bedroom door as hard as she could, putting a bit of power into it to make sure the shelf of decorative plates beside it rattled slightly, before stomping over to her bed and dropping face first onto it. She remained still for a moment, before screaming into her pillow and punching the mattress as hard as she could. It was a scream of frustration, pain, fury and utter helplessness.

What had brought the great and mighty Rune of the Empire 88 to this state of impotent rage you ask? Well, it was for much the same reason as a certain overly smug fox. She was trapped in a place she no longer wanted to be in. Thats right, despite the fact she'd jumped in to the Empire with both feet and a happy and very racist song in her heart when she first got the offer from her Cousin, she had been young and very stupid back then when she was just ten years old. Since then, with exposure to the real world and real people at school, combined with the shitty treatment at the hands of Hookwolf, Kaiser and even Othala which had often left her being the last person to be healed after a battle, even if she was blatantly more badly hurt than the others, or even just left behind on the battlefield when the others skedaddled, had resulted in her learning that the shit her Parents and family had fed her as a kid was bunk.

In short, Sabrina the Teenage Nazi was desperate for a way out.

The problem however was obvious. Everyone in the Empire knew her identity and she wasn't even close to Purity in power or the courage necessary to just run. Plus, she was still a minor, so she'd be alone with no one to turn to if she did run. Oh sure, she could probably survive on the streets, especially with her power, but there wasn't a chance in hell that Kaiser wouldn't send someone after her. She couldn't even turn to the PRT since they were so attached to the first two letters of their acronym that they'd probably just toss her in a cell somewhere rather than risk someone figuring out that a Nazi Villain had had a change of heart and joined them.

"What am I supposed to do?" she moaned into her pillow.

She was sick of it. She was sick of being forced to watch people whos only crime was having too much melanin, or liked people with the same genitals, or whatever stupid fucked up reason the small minded fuckers she was forced to hand around came up with. She was sick of being forced to join in on hurting those who were 'made an example of' by Hookwolf and Alabaster. She wanted so badly to just bury the pair of them under 500 tons of building materials and drop the lot in the ocean. She wanted to take the blades Kaiser was so proud of and drive them through his head, to find out if the Twins could handle taking a dump truck to the face at highway speeds, to tear apart the Empire and piss on the ashes before fucking off somewhere she'd be left alone.

But she couldn't. She was to scared of the results, either if she failed or if she succeeded. After all, she was just a 13 year old girl, powerful Telekinetic or no.

Sabrina groaned, rolled out of bed and padded over to her closet. Three minutes later, she was dressed in jeans and a hooded sweater and leaving through the window. She'd probably catch hell from Othala later for sneaking out, but right now she just didn't want to have to deal with the self important bitch right now. She leaned out of the window and, after a quick look around to make sure no one was in the alley, hopped out and used her powers to glide gently down to the ground, three stories below. Once down, she flipped her hood up, stuck her hands in her pocket and joined the flood of people on the sidewalk.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she was feeling a lot calmer, helped along by some window shopping. She wasn't really the most girly girl around, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate nice clothing. Like the black and red gothic style dress she knew she'd never be able to get in a million years. Mainly because Othala wouldn't approve of it, but also because the price tag was more than a little high.

She sighed and turned away, only to stop when she spotted a small girl with long bluish white hair tied back with a black ribbon with a pair of white pom poms hanging from it and wearing a black dress staring at her with unnervingly blank red eyes. They were so unnerving that Sabrina took an unconscious step back before she could stop herself. She glanced around quickly, noting with some worry that no one seemed to be giving the oddly dressed girl a second look, despite her strange hair colour, before she turned her gaze back on the apparent Cape.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked, not wanting to be rude to an unknown Cape.

The Cape tilted her head slightly, before nodding and reaching into the basket she was holding. Sabrina tensed, but instead of a weapon or anything logical, the reluctant Nazi found herself being handed a flyer with a circle printed on the front. She stared down at it for a moment, before looking back up.

She was somehow unsurprised to see that the girl had vanished.

She frowned and looked back at the flyer.

"We will grant your wish?" she muttered, "God, I wish that was possible. I could use a miracle about now…"

She sighed again and wondered away, wondering if she should get something to eat or just head home.

She hasn't got very far in her decision making process before she was distracted from it by an uncomfortably familiar sound. She paused and looked down the alley she was passing where, sure enough, there was a group of hulking men were surrounding someone who had apparently been knocked to the ground. She scowled as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists hard enough that she felt her fingernails break the skin. She desperately wanted to help, but her powers were kinda distinctive and there was no way she could win a fight without them. None of the men looked like they had Empire leanings, but that didn't mean much and chances were that Rune saving someone would find its way onto PHO in no time flat. She sighed and turned away. As shitty as it made her feel, it was better to just move on. Its not like anyone would blame her, not in Brockton Bay.

She turned to leave, only to freeze at the sound of tearing fabric. She looked back, just in time to see one of the men toss a torn shirt to the side.

"Oh, fuck this," she growled and sprinted into the alley.

* * *

Brockton Bay was a dangerous place for everyone, even Capes. In fact, one might even say it was more dangerous for Capes considering the number of people who'd target independents for either recruitment or elimination. Sabah was well aware of these facts, being one of those independent Capes and a Rogue at that, but she never once thought that she'd end up meeting her end as a victim of not-so-random violence. Then again, she never that the little bastard she'd told to fuck off so many times before she Triggered and switched her major would be so petty as to still hold a grudge over a year later, never mind actually act on it! Then again, he and his friends reeked of booze, so that might have something to do with it.

She'd honestly been taken by surprise when she'd suddenly been grabbed and dragged into the alley due to being distracted by a rather odd flyer she'd been given by an equally odd girl, to the point that she hadn't even thought of trying to use her powers and by the time she had, she couldn't concentrate due to the pain in her stomach, ribs and arm, which she was sure was broken. The fact the bastard was waving around a knife also made her pause, although the fact his voice sounded like it was coming from underwater was a little worrying.

That disorientation was quickly washed away by cold fear a moment later however when one of the thugs suddenly reached down and grabbed her shirt.

"Come on guys, lets show this bitch her place," he sneered, "Maybe she won't be so cold after we fuck some manners into her!"

Sabah gasped and started struggling weakly, only to earn another kick to the side and her shirt being torn open. She whimpered, tears leaking from her eyes as the men laughed and jeered above her. She tried desperately to reach out with her power, but the pain was to much for her to focus. She simply wasn't used to using her power in situations like this. It was a situation she couldn't help but find hilariously ironic. After putting so much effort into avoiding any kind of conflict, she now lacked the ability to defend herself when she needed it most.

She curled up in a vain attempt to protect herself, only to be grabbed by rough hands that pawed at her body. Another hand clamped over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see what was coming…

"HEY, LET HER GO!"

Sabah's eyes snapped back open at the unexpected shout, right before something came shooting down the alley and slammed into one of her attackers. He went down with a yelp of pain and a small fist buried in his kidney.

"What the fu…" yelped the second, but he was cut off by a surprisingly powerful punch to the jaw that sent him stumbling back.

A rather impressive feat for a 13 year old girl.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" roared the leader (whos name she couldn't even remember) and charged the girl with the knife.

She twisted, evading the knife, and grabbed his outstretched wrist. She twisted and, in a rather impressive feat, managed to flip the much larger man over her hip and slam him into the ground. She stomped on his wrist, forcing him to release the knife, and kicked the weapon away.

With all three men down, the girl turned to Sabah and hurried over to help the older woman up. However, as she did, Sabah spotted one of the men, the first one taken down, struggling to his feet and pulling out pistol. Her eyes widened.

"LOOK OU…!"

BANG!

* * *

Sabrina let out the breath she'd been holding as the knife clattered into the darkness of the alley. She'd seen enough people go down due to attacks from behind to know not to leave the weapon within reach. Her heart was hammering in her chest, even more than it normally did when she was in a fight, likely because with this one, she couldn't just use her powers to drop a truck on their heads, but unlike most fights, this time she felt...good. Maybe it was because she wasn't fighting at the behest of people she despised, or maybe it was because she'd genuinely helped someone for once.

Either way, she could think on it later. For now, she needed to make sure the victim was OK. She turned and was both surprised and rather amused that the first person she'd consciously saved was a middle eastern woman. Take that Kaiser!

She started towards the woman, but paused when she saw her eyes widen slightly in shock. At first she thought that the woman had somehow recognized her, but then she realized that she was looking past her. She turned and…

BANG!

Sabrina gasped as she took a blow to the stomach hard enough to wind her. But all three men were still down, so how..?

Then, she became aware of something warm leaking onto her stomach and looked down. For a moment, she stared at the slowly spreading red patch on her t-shirt before her mind caught up with the fact she'd just been shot and she collapsed.

Strangely, it didn't hurt, which she was pretty sure was a bad thing, but all she could think was that she suddenly felt really cold.

" _Huh, I guess I'm dying,"_ she thought, feeling oddly mellow about that, _"Weird. I always thought I'd die in a battle with Capes or an Endbringer. Not in a dirty alley after being shot by a normal. Guess Capes aren't so different from everyone else after all…"_

She barely noticed the woman she saved frantically trying to stem the bleeding and shouting at her as she stared up at the clouds through the thin stip of sky visable between the two buildings.

" _I don't want to die,"_ she thought as her vision faded.

Just before everything went black, there was a flash of brown light and she could have sworn she saw someone with white hair and wings appearing out of thin air.

* * *

"NO!" shouted Sabah as the girl collapsed.

She scrambled to her feet, ignoring her attackers as they scarpered, drink and panic acting as an excellent anesthetic to allow the cowards to flee, despite their injuries. She was much more interested in keeping the girl from bleeding out than pursuing them. She'd get them later.

She limped over to the girl and knelt beside her, pulling up her bloody shirt to reveal the gunshot wound. The moment she did, she knew that, unless she could get help within the next few minutes, she'd probably die. Unfortunately, her phone had been shattered in the attack and a quick check revealed that the girl didn't have one on her. She couldn't even leave her because chances were that she'd bleed out before she could find someone to help.

"Dammit, why am I always so damn helpless?!" she yelled, "I thought I was over this, but I still can't do anything by myself! I'm a fucking Cape and I can't even protect myself and worse, got a fucking kid killed! DAMN IT!"

She punched the floor, the asphalt cracking as her power momentarily flared in response to her anger. Said anger quickly bled away however and was replaced by grief and guilt as she looked back at the now still body of the girl who had died saving a complete stranger.

"I really wish the world had more people like you," she muttered, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to help. Maybe…"

She was suddenly cut off as a brilliant, sepia toned light began to shine from the girls pocket while her own discarded bag also began to glow brightly. A moment later, two identical flyers shot out and hung in the air in front of Sabah's startled eyes.

"Wha…?" she started, before she was forced to cover her eyes as the light suddenly ramped up to blinding levels.

A moment later, it faded and Sabah opened her eyes, only for her jaw to drop in utter disbelief at the sight of the teenager who had appeared out of thin air, floating in mid air and apparently held up by a pair of bat-like wings.

* * *

Once Miss Militia had left, I had honestly expected the day to go on as normal, or at least what passed as normal in a Devil household. In short, putting the finishing touches to the Summoning System while Len was busy handing out flyers. There was a lot more to the Summoning process than just handing out flyers and letting Human greed to the work. They had to be connected up to the users Circle. It allowed the Summoning System to be turned off if, for example, the Devil and their Peerage had other business to attend to, such as a Rating Game, holiday or if they just needed a break. It was also necessary so that they could access the near limitless potential that allowed us to grant wishes that required more than mundane help and absorb the Greed of Humans for a power boost.

The System was nearly done, but not active yet, so when I suddenly got, not one, but two Summon requests at the same time, I was understandably surprised and jumped enough to bang my knee on the underside of my desk.

"Son of a…!" I snarled, grabbing my now throbbing limb.

"Something wrong Master?" asked Sella.

"I just got a Summon Request," I said, getting to my feet, my mind focused on the unexpected connection, "Two actually, right next to each other."

"Wait, but I thought your System was still inactive," said Sella.

"It is," I said, "Interesting…"

Sella frowned.

"If someones managed to activate the Summoning without the System being active, they must be either extremely powerful or extremely desperate."

"I highly doubt there are any Magicians in this world capable of pulling off a Summoning like that," I said, "They're uncommon enough back home and this world doesn't even HAVE any native Magic users."

I snapped my fingers and a Transport Circle spun into existence in the middle of the room.

"I'll be back shortly," I said.

"Be careful," said Sella.

"Always," I said as I activated the Circle and vanished.

I appeared about three feet off the ground, courtesy of the System not being properly calibrated and nearly face planted before I managed to catch myself with my wings.

"That was close," I muttered, before looking around.

I had appeared in an alleyway where, judging from the knocked over bins and slowly spreading puddle of blood on the floor, something rather energetic had gone down. The source of said blood puddle was a girl who looked a couple of years younger than me in a hoodie and jeans combo who was bleeding from a gunshot wound to the stomach that I could tell from a look had already been fatal, although I still had plenty of time to Resurrect her if needs be. Her hair was jet black and her eyes, visible under half open lids, were dark blue.

The other summoner was a young, middle eastern woman with large, dark eyes, full lips and dark curls. She was also gaping at me with a look of utter shock on her face.

"So, your the ones who summoned me?" I asked, crossing my arms as I slowly floated down to the floor.

"I...who...wha…?!" spluttered the woman, "Who are you?"

I smiled and bowed at the waist.

"I am Kervius Agares, a Devil of the Noble House of Agares," I said.

I hid a smirk as the womans expression changed to incredulity.

"A Devil? Really?" she asked.

I shrugged and walked over to the dead girl.

"Unbelievable or not, its the truth," I said, "Gimme a sec to sort this out and then I'll get back to you. Theres a certain window of time to do this before I lose the chance."

"Do what?" asked the woman.

I just smirked as I knelt down beside the body and put a hand in my pocket. While I didn't entirely approve of Rencarnating the Dead, her wish was to have another chance to right some wrongs and her potential was obvious considering she'd managed to summon me without the System being active.

I hummed thoughtfully, then pulled out a Rook.

"Yep, this should do nicely," I said.

"What are you doing?" asked the other woman warily.

I grinned.

"This young one is about to be reborn into the Underworld," I said, "She wanted a second chance and I fully intend to give her one."

I put the Evil Piece on her chest and stood, closing my eyes as my light brown Magic Circle appeared under her. I smirked as I heard a startled gasp from the woman whos name I really ought to find out. I took a deep breath and held out my arms as my Magic surged and the words needed came to me.

" **I, Kervius Agares, hereby decree that Sabrina Harren shall have her Soul returned to walk the Earth once more as a Devil in serves to me,"** I said, my voice echoing slightly from the power flowing through me.

I felt my Magic latch onto her Soul and drag it back as her gunshot wound rapidly started to heal, pushing the lead round from her body in the process.

" **Now, awaken and embrace your new life as my Rook!"** I finished.

There was a sound not unlike a clap of thunder as the Circle vanished and the Piece vanished into Sabrina's chest. A moment later, she took a deep breath and stirred slightly, although she remained unconscious.

"Wha...what did you do?!" gasped the woman, taking a step back.

"I brought her back to life," I said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Wha...bu...HOW?!"

I smirked.

"Devil," I said, "I simply used an Evil Piece to Reincarnate her. She won't be dying again anytime soon if I have anything to say about it."

I turned to face her fully and crossed my arms.

"So, what is it that I can do for you?" I asked, tilting my head on one side, "Your wish was to be stronger than you are, yes?"

"I...how do you know that?" she asked.

My smile only grew.

"I told you, I'm a Devil," I said, "You two managed to summon me with a wish each. She wished to live and you wished to be stronger. Simple wishes, but incredibly powerful nonetheless."

I tilted my head on one side and channelled a small amount of Magic into a minor compulsion to help make her open up. It was a bit shady, but I didn't fancy having to convince her with words alone.

"So why do you want to be strong?"

The woman stared at me for a moment, before she glanced at Sabrina and nodded slightly.

"She died saving me," she said, "Some douchebag I dumped a year ago apparently decided that he wanted to get some belated revenge or something…"

She shuddered.

"Anyway, she stopped them before they could go to far, but one of them shot her. I should have been able deal with them myself, but I froze. I...I don't like fighting, but even so, if I'd just experimented a little more with my power…"

She suddenly stopped talking, likely because she'd just accidentally spilled that she was a Cape. I raised an eyebrow.

"Power? Then I take it your a Cape?" I asked.

She looked at me with a strange look, before she sighed and muttered something.

"I guess theres no point in trying to hide it," she muttered, "Yes, I'm Parian."

I blinked, then snorted.

"Well, I'm certain no one would ever guess that," I said, "I take it you have a reason for hiding your ethnicity, other than to avoid getting your shop firebombed?"

"Yes, but thats not really relevant right now," she said.

"Guess not," I said, "But now I must as again, why do you want to be strong? Surely, as a Cape, even one who dislikes conflict, you should be able to come up with something that can help?"

Parian looked down at her feet.

"You'd think so," she said, "But if I did that, I might attract attention I don't want. I don't want to fight, but I also don't want to end up in this situation again."

She sighed.

"It doesn't help that I keep getting...invitations from the Empire. There nothing to excessive at the moment, but I have no doubt that if things get...messy the offers will become the type I can't refuse, neutral Rogue or not."

"And then they'll find out your not white and get pissy," I finished, "Yeah, I can see why your worried."

I eyed her for a moment, before sighing.

"Well, theres an easy way to help, although you might not like it," I said, "I can bring you into my Family, like I did with Sabrina."

Parien fixed me with a look.

"And how is that any different from being forced into the Empire?" she asked.

"Well for starters, I won't kill you for something as dumb as your skin colour," I said, "But I also won't demand that you fight in pointless battles, give up on your dreams and can even give you the ability to gain far more strength than most other Parahumans."

I sighed.

"I won't lie, you will have to fight at some point. Devils have competitions called Rating Games were we pit our Peerages against each other, but I'm not old enough to compete yet. That said, I suspect you'd be better with a Support role and I certainly won't expect you to fight at any other time. Your neutrality as a Cape will remain and you'll be able to keep your shop open. Hell, I suspect you'll gain access to a bigger pool of customers and some rather...esoteric fabrics to play with."

I smiled.

"There are other ways to grant this wish of course, but that would be the best way to go about it."

"And the fact you gain another Cape for your group has nothing to do with it?" asked Parian.

I laughed.

"I'd be lying if I said that fact didn't cross my mind," I said, "But I see no reason to force it. I don't need my recruits to be Capes to get powerful allies, the fact that Capes bring an additional power to my Peerage is just a happy coincidence."

Parien didn't respond for a moment as she eyed me. Then she sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure I completely believe you, but I suspect that I won't get a better offer unless I go to the PRT," she said, "You said I can keep working at my shop?"

"I'll even help as much as I can," I said, "Although I'm not much use when it comes to fashion."

Parien snorted, before shaking her head.

"Alright, I'll join your...Peerage," she said, "God knows, it'll be nice to have some people I can actually rely on for a change."

I snorted.

"Parian my dear, God has nothing to do with it," I said.

"Sabah," said Parien, "If I'm going to be joining you, you might as well know my real name."

I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sabah," I said, "I think this is going to be a rather interesting experience."

I pulled a Bishop Piece out of my pocket.

"The Bishop Piece, the Clergyman of the Peerage," I said, "Meant for ranged combat or support. I suspect you'll make an excellent Support fighter."

"You make it sound like some kind of video game," muttered Sabah as she took the Piece, "So what no...WHOA?!"

She went rigid as the Piece was absorbed into her body. For a moment, her body glowed brightly, before the glow faded a moment later. She stood still for a moment, her eyes wide.

"That was...intense," she said.

Then she collapsed. I barely caught her before she hit the ground and quickly checked her over. Nothing seemed to be wrong, so I hefted her into my arms, stepped over to where Sabrina was laying and summoned a Circle. Both girls would be awake within an hour and then I suspected that I'd have a long and...interesting conversation with them. That would be fun.

I sighed and activated the Circle, vanishing from the Alley right before a police cruiser pulled up outside it to investigate the reported gunshots.

 **Welp, I think I'm gonna end it here. Well, that was certainly interesting to write.**

 **The PRT is paranoid over the possible existence of a powered group not dissimilar to the Fallen. Ironically enough, they aren't totally wrong...and yet are also completely off base. I'm almost certain that SOMEONE would notice the fact that Kervius' family name is the same as one of Solomon's Demons, which certainly hasn't helped the PRT's paranoia.**

 **Miss Militia in this world might not be quite as much of a PRT cheerleader as in canon. Oh, shes still a patriot, but shes also not going to just obey like a mindless automaton. I blame butterflies from the past because there ARE differences even before Ajuka decided to investigate. The Hole has been there for a while and there have been people crossing over before Ajuka. In fact, two Devils have been living on Bet for years. One is still present, while the other has temporarily left to keep her demented family members from finding her family. Care to take a guess as to who they are?**

 **Sooo, does anyone want to take a guess as to who I plan to base Rune/Sabrina's new appearance off of? I haven't actually watched the Anime she's from, but I love her design to much not to use it.**

 **The original version of this actually had Sabah being the one who got shot/stabbed, but I couldn't figure out a way to do it that actually made sense, so Sabrina got shot instead.**

 **On a side note, does anyone have any suggestions as to what Runes power could evolve into now shes been Devilified. I have ideas for most everyone else, but I'm honestly not sure how to evolve Telekinesis like Runes into something new. Maybe some kind of Telekinetic construct ability? Ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Parian's quick agreement with joining Kervius' Peerage was a result of a mix of his minor compulsion (unintentional on his part) and her genuinely wanting to find someone who could watch her back without forcing her to do something she didn't want to do like the PRT or gangs would. As for why she trusts Kervius not to do it, well, if you can't trust the Devil, who can you trust?**

 **And with that, this is done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **And we're back for more craziness! Before we begin, two points. First up, I'm not answering questions or issues raised in guest reviews in a chapter, so if you want them answered, login and keep your PM's active. Second, I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I'd like some suggestions for the Peerages Familiers. I have some ideas, but nothing set in stone. Anyway Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Sabrina slowly surfaced from the dark ocean of sleep to a rather odd sound. Then again, considering that she was pretty sure she died, she honestly hadn't expected to hear any sounds ever again, unless it was the screams of the damned. However, instead all she could hear was the sound of rapid typing and the occasional rustle of papers. Despite her curiosity as to how she was alive however, she remained still, long experience telling her to make sure she was safe before revealing she was awake.

Other than the sounds of what she was pretty sure was the sound of someone doing paperwork, there wasn't any other sound she could hear. She could smell the floral scent of whatever had been used to clean the sheets that she didn't recognize, so she wasn't in hospital or at home, a conclusion also reached by the fact the sheets were silk and the bed was much softer than any hospital bed and even her own. She also felt surprisingly good for someone who got shot.

After a moment of straining her senses and getting little extra information, Sabrina took a quite breath and opened her eyes. Immediately, she was proven right that this wasn't the hospital. For one, the room was way to large and for another, it was actually comfortable. A decent size, with high quality furniture, a soft carpet and a large window, besides which was sat the source of the sound she could hear.

A teenager who looked a couple of years older than her was sat in an armchair with a laptop on his lap and a sheaf of papers resting on the table beside him that he occasionally referred to as he typed with incredible speed. Sabrina shifted slightly to get a better look and his fingers paused. Then he looked over and smiled.

"Oh good, your finally awake," he said.

He shut his laptop and got to his feet as Sabrina sat up, noting that someone had changed her clothes to a set of silk pajamas. She really hoped it hadn't been the boy.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My place," said the boy as he sat in the chair beside the bed, "Sorry for bringing you here, but considering who you live with, I strongly suspected that you wouldn't mind that much."

Sabrina winced. It really said something that he wasn't wrong in the slightest.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, right, my names Kervius," said Kervius.

"Huh, weird name," she muttered.

Then she blushed as Kervius smirked. He apparently had very good ears.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it, your not wrong after all," he said with a smile.

Sabrina only blushed brighter. He had a very nice smile.

"Um, I'm Sabrina," she said for want of anything to say.

"I know," said Kervius, "I also know about your...other name Miss Harren."

Sabrina sat bolt upright, her eyes going wide.

"Wha...HOW?!" she spluttered.

"You just told me," said Kervius with a smirk, "I knew you were a Parahuman and the Harren family have ties to the Empire. Considering Rune is the only Cape in the Empire even close to your age, it wasn't that hard."

He lent forwards and rested his chin on his hands, fixing her with a rather unnerving stare.

"So tell me, why do you want another chance?" he asked.

Sabrina stared at him. She hadn't expected a question like that at all.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Kervius held up a very familiar Flyer.

"The reason I was able to find and save you was this," he said, "It responded to your wish and Summoned me to your side. I'm curious as to why a member of the Empire would make a wish like that and, perhaps more importantly, step into help a non-white. Thats not exactly normal for a Nazi."

Sabrina snorted and looked away.

"I'm not a part of the Empire by choice," she muttered, "Well, not any more. I was young and stupid when I joined, just a stupid kid regurgitating shit I'd been taught all my life. Unfortunately, or fortunately maybe, real life has a tendency of making even the shiniest turd look like the turd it really is. Things might have been different if Othela had homeschooled me, but she was to busy and sent me to school. I...quickly learnt that everything I'd been taught was bunk and the rest of the Empires Capes treating me like a disposable pawn certainly didn't help."

She sighed.

"I've wanted to get out for ages, but I was always to scared. My Parents aren't much better than the Empire and have basically disowned me anyway, the PRT would never accept that I honestly wanted to change and I can't exactly go off on my own. I'm not as powerful as Purity, so I'd probably be dead within a week."

She sniffed and curled up, ruthlessly shoving down the tears of frustration.

"So there you have it," she said, "Thats why I wanted a second chance. I have no idea how I'm alive, but I'm sure your just gonna kick me out now you know I'm nothing but a stupid Nazi…"

There was a moments silence, before Kervius sighed and shifted. Sabrina looked away, not wanting to see him leave, so the hand on her head made her jump. She looked back at Kervius and saw that he was smiling.

"I'm not going to kick you out Sabrina," he said, "Your wish was sincere and nothing you've done is truly unforgivable. I dare say that some people might disagree, but people tend to forget that Nazi's are Human as well. Your far from evil after all, so a second chance is definitely on the cards."

"B-but what about the Empire?!" spluttered Sabrina.

"What about them?" asked Kervius as he removed his hand and sat back down.

Sabrina stared at him.

"I'm not an idiot," she said slowly, "I know that your idea of a 'second chance' likely involves me working for you in some way, but my powers aren't exactly generic enough to fade into the background. The Empire will work it out and then they'll come for you."

Kervius just grinned.

"They can try, but they'll die if they do," he said, "I have plenty of power myself and I have plenty of powerful allies I can call on. I may only have three members of my Peerage at the moment, but I highly doubt my employees will take to kindly to a bunch of morons trying to pick a fight."

"Your...employees?" asked Sabrina, now feeling really out of sorts, "And whats a Peerage?"

Kervius grin reached nearly inhuman proportions.

"Lets just say that Lung is far from the only Dragon in the city any more," he said, "As for my Peerage, well, for that I'll need to introduce myself properly."

He got to his feet and bowed slightly. Sabrina's eyes went wide as a pair of bat-like wings shot out of his back.

"My full name is Kervius Agares, a High Class Devil of the Noble House of Agares," he said, "And you, Sabrina Harren, are now a member of my Household as my Rook."

Sabrina gaped, before a strange sensation behind her made her look back, her eyes going even wider as a pair of identical wings appeared on her own back. She gaped at the wings for a moment, before turning back to Kervius, who looked far too amused to be healthy.

"I...you...wha…?"

"People seem to be saying that a lot," said Kervius, "But I understand the intent."

His wings vanished as the door opened and a woman in a maid uniform entered the room.

"However, your not the only person I need to talk to about this," he said, "Sella here will help you get sorted and get some food in you, then bring you to my office so we can have a proper chat."

Sabrina just nodded, not entirely sure if she should stop him and demand some actual answers or not, before deciding that she'd most likely get the answers anyway and she really was hungry. Kervius paused next to Sella and whispered something to her, which made the Maid look dramatically shocked, before leaving the room. Then Sella turned her gaze on Sabrina and she stiffened, suddenly feeling very much like a field mouse under the gaze of a hawk. For some reason, she was sure that she wouldn't be getting out of this in one piece.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I was sat in my office with Sveta at my shoulder and my new Pieces sat across from me, thankfully not dressed in anything to silly, although Sabrina did look like she'd had a near miss with a Dragon or two. Sabah on the other hand was staring at me with a look in her eye like she wasn't entirely sure what to make of me and still thought I was full of shit about being a Devil.

"So, Devils?" asked Sabah suddenly, breaking the silence, "I assume you have some proof?"

"The wings weren't enough?" I asked, "Or the fact I brought her back to life?"

"Parahuman abilities aren't exactly well understood," she said, "You could be some kind of power granting Trump. A powerful one maybe, but still possible."

"Well, your not entirely wrong," I said, "I suppose I could teach you some Magic, but that wouldn't prove I didn't just grant you the power myself. I could get Sella and Leysritt to show you their True Forms, but I suspect you could call foul on that as well considering that Lung is a thing…"

"Wait, what?" said Sabrina.

"However, you're unlikely to truly believe me, so I won't bother," I continued, "Instead, you can treat me as a Power Granting Trump if you want. The end result is much the same. I'm sure you'll believe me in time."

I snapped my fingers and my Evil Piece set appeared in front of me.

"These are my Evil Pieces," I said, "Devils of Nobility can use them to Reincarnate other beings to serve as their Peerage. As you can probably see, they are based on Chess pieces, with each Piece granting different abilities. As the Master, I'm the King. My Empress is the Queen, my Chavalier the Knight, my Clergyman the Bishop, my Tank the Rook and my Footsoldier is the Pawn. Any one of them would grant powers enough to earn some pretty high rankings on the PRT rating system."

"How high?" asked Sabah.

"Well, as my Bishop, with a bit of practice, you'd be able to earn at least a 6 in both Blaster and Shaker," I said, "Bishops gain a massive boost to Magical talent and reserves. Many Bishops serve the role of battlefield Healer, keeping the rest of the Peerage in one piece during battle. Well, either that or by carpet bombing the opponents."

Sabah gave me a flat look at the mention of Magic, which I ignored.

"As for Sabrina, her Piece is a Rook, which essentially means that she's a Brute. I have no doubt that her strength and defence could match, or even exceed that of Glory Girl."

Sabrina's eyes went wide.

"W-what?!" she gasped, "But...I don't feel any stronger."

I smirked and got to my feet.

"If you want proof, just come with me," I said.

Sabah and Sabrina glanced at each other, but followed me outside to the training field where I indicated to one of the training dummies.

"Punch that as hard as you want," I said.

"Um, OK," said Sabrina and punched the wooden dummy.

She clearly wasn't putting much force behind it, but even so, the wooden person went shooting across the field with a fist sized indent in it. Sabrina's eyes went wide and she stared down at her hand.

"Told ya," I said, "Now, punch that one as hard as you can."

"O-OK," said Sabrina, stepping up to the second one.

This time she slipped into a brawling stance and put her entire body into the blow.

BOOM!

I didn't flinch as several chunks of wood bounced off the barrier I'd put up while Sabah hit the deck with a yelp as the dummy exploded. I smirked, then waved a hand and with a sound like water being sucked into a vacuum cleaner, the dust and wood was abruptly sucked back to its original position and the dummy reappeared as if nothing had happened.

"Now, I'm going to hand the two of you over to Sella and Leysritt," I said, ignoring the shocked looks I was getting from my new recruits, "Sabrina, you clearly have some training, but you need to get used to your new powers as a Rook and Leysritt can also teach you more about fighting, both with weapons and martial arts. Sabah, you can learn Magic from Sella since shes much better at it than I am."

"Oh Master, your to kind," said Sella as she and her sister approached, "Don't worry, we'll whip these two into shape in no time!"

"Sounds fun," said Leysritt.

Both girls gulped and took a step back as a faint, purple aura started leaking out of the sisters and making the grass around them die.

"Sabah, please come with me," said Sella, heading back towards the house.

The tailor hesitated, before slowly following the Magic user back inside while Leysritt walked over to Sabrina and slowly circled her.

"Master, can you give us a compression field?" she asked.

"How long?" I asked.

"Umm, lets say 48 hours," she said, "It'll give me time to find the best weapon and teach her the basics."

"Fair enough," I said, "Just don't kill her by accident."

"WHAT?!" spluttered Sabrina, looking rather scared as she looked between me and Leysritt, who had her massive Halberd leaning across her shoulders.

"I won't Master," said Leysritt.

"Wait, don't I get any say in this?!" spluttered Sabrina.

"You wanted to be strong, right?" I asked, "Well Leysritt is one of the most skilled warriors in the service of my House and has centuries of experience. She can teach you just about anything about combat and how to use your powers as a Rook."

Sabrina paused and frowned.

"Centuries?" she asked, glancing at the apparently youthful woman.

"Devils are functionally immortal," I said, "And her family is rather more resistant to ageing than most Devils on top of that."

I sighed.

"I won't force you, but Devil powers cannot just be learnt on the battlefield. Combat encourages growth of course, but the basics still have to be there. If you can't fight, you will die and you can't just coast by on dumb luck and instinct."

Sabrina frowned, not looking particularly happy, but nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it," she said.

I smiled.

"Good girl," I said, "I'll see you in two days."

I raised a hand and a translucent barrier appeared around the training field, before twisting my wrist and causing a pair of large digital clocks to appear, one listing 48 hours and the other listing 48 minutes.

"Just under an hour eh?" I muttered, "Sveta, do you mind preparing some food and drink for when they get out?"

"Yes Master," said my Pawn.

She bowed and headed back to the house.

* * *

An hour later, there was a knock on the door of my office, which opened to emit a pleased looking Leysritt.

"I take it the training went well?" I asked.

"It did," said Leysritt, "I found her the perfect weapon and managed to pound the basics into her. The rest is up to her, but I don't think you'll need to worry."

I raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because shes taken to the training like a duck to water," said Leysritt, "Honestly, I'm more worried that she'll end up burning herself out rather than letting her skills languish."

I raised an eyebrow, although I didn't ask how she could possibly know that after just two days worth of training. I hadn't been joking when I said that Leysritt was one of the greatest warriors in the service of my House. While she wasn't a part of anyones Peerage, she was still immensely powerful, both due to her heritage and in terms of personal power and skill. There was a reason why just two people had been chosen to accompany me to a whole new world of potential threats and it wasn't because most of the 'threats' weren't even close to those on the other side of the Dimensional Gap.

"I see," I said, "In that case, keep an eye on her."

"Understood," said Leysritt, bowing slightly.

"What about Sabah?" I asked.

Leysritt snorted.

"I checked on her and Sella earlier and she seems to have taken to Magic rather well judging from the new ice sculptures and scorch marks in the training hall."

"Great, that'll be fun to fix," I muttered, "I really need to get those runes for an auto reset done…"

I sighed.

"Whatever, I'll sort it out later. For now, bring Sabrina here. I need a word with her."

Leysritt bowed and left the room.

* * *

Two minutes later, she was back with a slightly battered looking Sabrina in tow.

"You needed to see me Master?" she asked.

I sighed.

"Yes, and don't call me Master," I said.

Sabrina just grinned in a way that made me rub the bridge of my nose.

"Right, I forgot that you girls get a kick out of giving me headaches," I muttered, "Even the newbees. Thats...worrying."

I cleared my throat and refocused.

"Anyway, we need to figure out what to do with you now," I said, "Normally, I'd just have you live at home as normal, but I get the distinct feeling that won't work with you."

Sabrina snorted.

"Not likely," she said, "I live with Othala and Victor. There...not the worst guardians I guess, so long as you don't mind dealing with casual hate on a regular bases."

"Yes, I can't imagine that being to pleasant," I said, "I also doubt they'll appreciate you leaving the Empire."

"Probably not."

I sighed.

"Alright, in that case, you can stay here," I said, "I've got plenty of room and we can sort out something that'll keep them from doing anything stupid without stomping all over the Rules or outing you as Rune, which I doubt would end well."

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said, "I wasn't really looking forwards to going home."

"I'll send you with Sella to pick up some stuff once she's done with Sabah," I said.

"Thank you," said Sabrina, "Um, if I live here, will I…?"

"No, you don't have to be a maid," I said.

Sabrina looked a little relieved, before glancing at the door.

"Um, if thats all, can I go?" she asked, "Only I was in the middle of training…"

"Don't overdo it, but sure," I said, "Have fun."

Sabrina gave a brilliant smile and vanished through the door. I sighed and sat back in my chair, rubbing my eyes.

"I need a break," I muttered.

* * *

Across the gap of Dimensions, in a pure white facility on a world devastated by a now dead Entity, a woman rightly feared by many people was busy. However, despite what many who knew her, including her own teammates, might expect, the woman known as Contessa wasn't a blank slate as she let her power do all the work. Instead, she was grinning as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Alright Dragon, lets see how you take this," she muttered, "I cant wait to see your reaction in person."

 **"Heh, you are enjoying this entirely to much,"** said a deep voice apparently coming from a stuffed Jack-o-lantern sitting by her computer screen.

"Why shouldn't I enjoy it?" asked Fortuna, glancing at the toy, "Acting like a barely coherent moron all the time is so damn BORING!"

She kicked her chair away from the desk, her hat flying off and revealing a surprisingly youthful face and spiky black hair.

"I'm glad that Ajuka has finally got around to sending our little monkey wrench to Bet," she continued, leaning back and crossing her hands behind her head, "It means that I can finally stop with the whole Path to Victory bullshit and finally have some real fun."

She grinned a very wide and almost inhuman grin. The stuffed toy sighed.

 **"I suppose I cant entirely fault you for that,"** he said, **"Just...try not to traumatise him to badly?"**

"Oh don't worry, turning him into a quivering wreck would be way to dull for me," said Fortuna, before hopping to her feet, "Now, I'm starving. Do you want to come with me Noah?"

 **"My dear girl, you know I am always with you, no matter if you've created this body or not,"** said Noah.

Fortuna smiled.

"True, but its polite to ask," she said.

She glanced down at her black suit, frowned and waved a hand over it. There was a shimmer and the clothing transformed into a Gothic style dress that made her look even younger, especially without the lifts in her shoes. She glanced at her mirror, grinned and snapped her fingers. There was a bizarre sound and the world twisted, taking Fortuna with it.

* * *

Back on Bet, Dragon turned her attention away from watching Glaistig Uaine play a rather intense game of chess against Marquis as her system alerted her to an incoming email. She didn't recognize the address, but her firewalls and scanning systems didn't flag anything nasty, so she opened it. Three microseconds later, she was feeling rather confused.

"The key to the Iron Maiden lies with the Devil and his Family?" she muttered, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"What do you mean I'm being transferred?" asked a young Japanese girl in a purple costume, "And why Brockton Bay?"

"Things over there are getting...awkward," said Legend with an apologetic smile, "Theres a new group who might well end up causing trouble, so Piggot's requested some help. While your still a Ward, your also the same age as the known members of the new group, so we'd like to try and slip you in to possibly find out more about them."

Flechette frowned, but didn't argue.

"I'm sorry about this," said Legend, "But one of the people of interest is a female Case 53 about your age and the BB Wards don't have anyone really suitable. One of the boys might be able to get close, but a female friend would be a better choice for getting closer."

"I get it," said Flechette, "I'm...not entirely pleased, but I know its important. Plus, Moms getting a better job, so I suppose its not to bad...Not looking forwards to dealing with Nazis though."

"Few people enjoy dealing with Kaiser and his goons," said Legend, "I'll be sorry to see you go Flechette, but you'll be fine."

Flechette smiled at the famous Hero and saluted.

"I'll do my best sir!" she said.

Legend chuckled and dismissed her. The purple clad Striker left the office and headed back to her quarters to pack so she could spend the rest of the day before her departure with her friends and fellow Wards once they got back from patrol.

 **You know what? That'll do. Its a bit short, but the next bit needs a timeskip, so I might as well make it a new chapter.**

 **Like I said up top, suggestions for the Peerage's Families are welcome and greatly desired. I genuinely have no idea what to use for most of them.**

 **Next question, does anyone know when Dragon was actually created? I checked the wiki, but it doesn't say. A vague idea of how long before Leviathan sank Newfoundland would be nice.**

 **I remembered a detail about Sebes recently that holds some...interesting potential for his Granddaughters. Anyone want to guess what they're hiding under those cute little dresses?**

 **Incidentally, the little impromptu training session started out a little...strangely. And by strangely, it involved Kervius sealing the two of them in with Leysritt and Sella with an order to go nuts. Considering that such an act would be wildly OOC for Kervius, I scrapped it. I still have no idea where it came from.**

 **Is Lily getting reassigned to Brockton a bit convenient? Maybe, but it makes sense. Kervius and his group is an unknown power in a powder keg of a city known for producing a LOT of Capes and has a Case 53 as one of the first members. While they have concluded that Sveta isn't in any danger, that doesn't mean Piggots not paranoid as hell, so getting in a nice girl the same age as said Case 53 to possibly act as an in is pretty sound logic...you know, if it didn't also have the possibility to backfire spectacularly. There may also be a hint of PtV in the decision making process.**

 **Speaking of which, there may or may not be something a little off about the PtV of this reality if it can take into account the presence of Devils enough to account for them. I wonder why?**

 **And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **EDIT: Modified Contessa's scene a lot due to now having a much more concrete (and horrifying) idea of what to do with her. She no longer has the Path to Victory, but is still the scariest person in the room.**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **And we're back for more craziness! Before we begin, I've modified the previous chapter a little and, unlike normal edits, you really should go back and read it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Sabah, back in her shop after a weeks break to recover from her little encounter with her (now locked up) ex and being recruited by a crazy Devil, stared at the finished project in front at her, feeling a little nonplussed. She still wasn't entirely sure if she believed his story about being a Devil, although he certainly had access to plenty of stuff that were difficult to explain, even with the ever popular saying of 'Parahuman Bullshit'. His two Maids for example.

She shuddered at the thought of just what those two were capable of when they stopped holding back and really started showing off. She dearly hoped that it never became necessary for them to transform anywhere close to the city or they'd set of the Endbringer Sirens.

That said, she did accept that he likely wasn't completely full of shit considering that she'd clearly seen him using a powerful time based power and yet also managed to show off some extremely powerful elemental powers as well. While Grab-Bags were a thing, their powers tended to be on the weaker end of the spectrum. Compressing an entire month into a four day period is anything but weak. Combine that with his apparent ability to grant other people powers and the fact that she'd learnt how to use a huge number of skills, any one of which was worth a high Blaster or Shaker rating from books and Sella and she was starting to think that there was some truth to the whole Devil and Magic thing.

Then there was the changes to her own power she'd discovered. Oh, it still worked the same and she had no trouble with her usual trick of making three dresses at the same time, however, now her power manifested as thin strings made of faint purple energy that were capable of SO much more than simple low scale Telekinesis, as was proven when she'd accidentally sliced up one of the dresses in surprise when she'd noticed the change, having been a little distracted at how easy the trick had seemed.

"O...K, where did this come from?" she muttered as she watched the purple strands of her power wave gently in the air, "Kervius didn't say anything about this!"

She glanced around, before directing her power at one of her stuffed animals like she normally did. Immediately, the threads responded and shot into the large bear, making it twitch and stand up. Sabah had got a lot of practice in controlling her puppets over the years and was now rather good at it, but for some reason, it seemed even easier to control it now.

"This is weird," she muttered.

Then she nearly jumped out of her skin as someone started banging on the front door of her shop. She released her control over her puppet and stepped over to the bank of CCTV screens that served to keep her from being surprised by any would-be attackers. It wasn't likely considering that her carefully nurtured neutrality and lack of power made her an extremely unattractive target for forceful recruitment and anyone who might target her for more violent purposes were the type who would have everyone running around after them anyway, but it never hurt to be careful.

As it turned out, she was right to be careful because the person banging on her door was Hookwolf, accompanied by Cricket, Hookwolf and a few goons.

"Oh christ, what do they want?" she muttered, barely noticing the slight tingle through her head at the thought.

She turned to the door that led to the front of her shop, before hesitating. While she'd made her position on joining anyone who'd force her to fight a pointless street war perfectly clear, the recent loss of Rune had made the E88 go a little paranoid. Apparently, they had found her shattered phone and a lot of her blood in the alleyway where Kervius had recruited her before the Devil thought to send someone to clean up (a bit stupid in her opinion, but he was young and not exactly experienced in keeping people off his trail) and had come to the conclusion that someone had killed her. Ironically, they weren't entirely wrong.

However, it had resulted in the Empire becoming a tad more active as they tried to figure out who had done it while keeping it quiet that they were down a Cape. They still had plenty, but Kaiser wasn't the type to show even the slightest hint of weakness.

There was a chance that the loss of a Cape was what brought Hookwolf and his goons to Sabah's front door in an attempt to fill the gap. She doubted it was Kaisers idea or if he even knew about it, but Hookwolf was more than capable of coming up with the idea and the fact he'd taken her refusal to join them as an insult in the past meant that he was likely planning to use it as an excuse to attack her. It wasn't very well thought through, but no one had ever accused the Nazi of being smart.

Of course, if that was his intention, even with her upgrades, she was fucked. Against her better judgement, she had learnt some combat...spells, but she highly doubted that they'd do her much good against three experienced Capes and she highly doubted that Hookwolf would be to impressed with an eight foot tall stuffed bear she used to scare off annoying folks who tried to do something stupid in her shop.

Fortunately, she had access to Reinforcements who, in her opinion, were a lot scarier than any of the Empire Capes.

* * *

Hookwolf shifted impatiently as he waited for the cloth bitch to open up. He didn't really think that she'd willing join the Empire of course, the little girl was to much of a coward to even fight, let alone do what needed to be done, but he wasn't looking for a recruit. He was looking for an excuse to pick a fight and Parian was the perfect target.

Even if she herself didn't fight, attacking the Rogue would hopefully bring out the Protectorate for a real fight and who knows, maybe she'd see the light and actually join them. If not, she'd make a lovely scream.

He bang on the door again, eager to get the bloodbath started.

"Open up!" he snarled, "We know you're in there, open up or we'll break it down!"

There was a moments silence, before the door clicked open. Hookwolf sneered and stepped forwards, shoving it open fully.

"Its about time bi…"

He was cut off by the blunt side of an axe slamming into his face.

* * *

Due to not having wanted to be constantly interrupted by tourists with more money than sense, when Parian had opened her shop, she had done so in the downtown area in a place where only those who intentionally sort out her services would likely go. It might reduce the amount of through traffic, but she was a Bespoke tailor. It was located in a small cul de sac off the main area, along with a photographer and an undertakers, which us why no one noticed the mob of Nazi's banging on her door.

However, plenty of people noticed when a very confused Hookwolf suddenly came flying out of said cul de sac and slammed into a wall with enough force to crack the stone. A moment later, he was followed by Cricket, who managed to land on her feet, and Stormtiger, who did not.

There was a brief moment of confused silence, before the instincts that came from living in Cape central kicked in and the shoppers quickly cleared out from the almost inevitably fight, mostly taking cover and pointing phones in the direction of the Capes as they recovered from their express flights and glared towards the entrance of the cul de sac where their apparent attacker landed lightly from an impressive jump.

She was an...odd sight to say the least. For starters, she appeared on the surface to be a perfectly normal 13 year old girl, albeit one with a slightly unusual dress sense, but the massive black and purple halberd she was carrying one handed pretty much allowed everyone to come to the conclusion that she was likely a Brute. Her 'costume' was a black and red Gothic style dress with a ribbon tying her hair back in such a way that it resembled a pair of very large ears, light pink lipgloss and no mask, although for some reason none of the onlookers could actually remember what she looked like after the fight.

"You know Rook, I actually wanted to try and sort this out without resorting to violence," said a mildly annoyed voice as a young man with silver hair stepped out of the alley behind the halberd user.

He looked even less like a Cape than Rook, wearing a perfectly normal looking black suit under a longcoat

You know that these idiots wouldn't have let it go without a fight, so why bother risking damaging Parians shop?" said Rook.

"I suppose you have a point," grumbled the teen.

He sighed.

"Cleaning up is gonna be a pain," he said, "Yo Sveta, you done yet?"

There was a loud explosion and a large cloud of dust came billowing out of the alley leading to Parians shop, followed by the citys latest Case 53 who was dusting off her hands while her hair coiled up a pair of long chains with daggers attached to the ends. She was wearing what looked like a black leotard with steel armour held on with pink straps, a pair of thigh high stockings and rather large black gloves. Her 'hair' was pulled back into a ponytail and a black and silver headband stopped the tendrils from falling in front of her face.

Kervius looked at her with a slightly strange expression.

"Shouldn't you be using a scythe?" he asked.

Sveta paused and gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"Never mind."

It was at that point that the three Nazi Capes got tired of being ignored.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE US!" roared Hookwolf as he jumped forwards, his form quickly shifting into his favourite metal wolf as he charged the three unknown Capes.

Rook just smirked, turned on her heel, spun her Halberd and brought it down on the Nazi Brute.

Hookwolf shattered.

Even in a world where blonde cheerleaders can bench press cars, there are still feats of strength that can greatly impress people. After all, while super strength is far from unheard of, those on the level of Glory Girl were still fairly uncommon, hence her nickname of Alexandria Junior. As a result, when the blow struck with enough force to smash Hookwolf flat, completely shatter his metal body, sending shrapnel flying everywhere in the process, and blast a rather large crater in the road, there was a rather large intake of shock from the watching crowd.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Cricket after a moment's startled staring and charged.

Before she could even get close, Sveta stepped forwards and blocked the attack with her daggers. Kervius sighed.

"Welp, I guess any chance of this not devolving into a fight is basically gone," he grumbled, "Sveta, you can Promote."

Sveta grinned.

"Promotion to Knight," she said and vanished.

Cricket stumbled slightly as the resistance suddenly vanished. It was pretty much only her enhanced senses and agility that prevented Sveta from taking her out with one blow as she ducked under the hilt of her dagger as the Case 53 appeared behind her and aimed a blow at her temple. That fight quickly devolved into a rather odd game of whack-a-mole as Sveta started blurring around the E88 Cape, who barely managed to dodge her attacks and attempt a counter attack.

At the same time, Hookwolf managed to recover from the impact and shot up with a roar, swinging a massive fist made of rapidly rotating blades at Rook, who deflected it with a flick of her halberd and countered with a kick that shattered his blades again, although that just seemed to piss him off more.

Stormtiger moved to help his boss, only to nearly get impaled by a massive icicle.

"Sorry pussycat, but your fight is with me," said Kervius as icy cold mist billowed from his hand and around his feet.

Stormtigers eye twitched under his mask.

"Pussycat?" he snarled, "You'll regret that brat!"

He jumped towards the white-blonde teen with a blast of wind, his claws forming as he bore down on him. Kervius hopped back a little and waved his hands, sharp spears of ice forming around him, before thrusting his hands forwards and flinging the razor sharp spikes at the Nazi Aerokinetic.

* * *

In the watching crowd, a certain blonde Thinker watched the fight with wide eyes. The look of surprise wasn't unusual since the three new Capes were proving to be good enough to keep the infamous Capes on the ropes, but her surprise was due to the fact that her own power had just revealed that not one of the three newcomers were going all out. Capes having to hold back a little wasn't uncommon of of course since many powers could be extremely lethal if fully brought to bare, but those three were basically playing with the Nazi Capes, to the point that they weren't even showing off everything they could do, which was EXTREMELY uncommon for Capes who often seemed to have a pathological need to show off. Lisa Wilborne was a prime example of that.

In a way, Lisa was extremely glad that they were apparently holding back because if they weren't, she had a nasty feeling that the fight would have been a bloodbath because her power cheerfully informed her that none of the three would think twice about slaughtering anyone who made the mistake of crossing them.

A moment later, a sound like a cross between a wolfs howl and a chainsaw revving up made Lisa snap her head around to the fight between Rook and Hookwolf. Apparently, the Nazi Cape had got tired of the axe wielders acrobatics (although Lisa's power told her that the younger girl didn't actually need to dodge Hookwolfs attacks, she was just playing with him) and decided to try and force the issue. This time, as he charged Rook, he'd positioned her in such a way that if she dodged, he'd slam into the crowd and shred anyone he got his hands on, starting with the young Japanese girl stood at the edge of the crowd.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Rook had got to used to dodging Hookwolfs attacks and didn't realize that her opponent had changed tactics until she was already in the air and unable to change trajectory. Well, right up until she sprouted wings, but she clearly wasn't practised with them and Hookwolf was incredibly fast. There was little chance that she'd be able to make it in time and the other two were locked in their own fights.

Hookwolf howled with glee as he bore down on the bystanders, who seemed to have frozen in terror. He drew his arm back to strike...only for Pairan to abruptly appear in front of him and do...something that made him bounce off an apparently solid surface.

"What the fuck?!" roared Hookwolf, right before Rook came down on his head with enough force to completely shatter his metal body, sending shrapnel flying once again.

Rook didn't look like she was having fun anymore, in fact, she looked downright furious.

"I knew you were scum Hookwolf, but I didn't think you were that bad," she snarled, grabbing the downed Nazi and tossing him across the area with little apparent effort, "Guess I should have known better."

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" snarled Hookwolf, "I don't know who you are, but you'll regret picking a fight with the Empire!"

Rook just snorted.

"Please, compared with the person who trained me, even Lung looks like a minor annoyance," she sneered, "Why should I fear a Sauron wannabe and his sycophants?"

Hookwolf and everyone else stared for a moment at the apparent arrogance of the statement while Lisa had a minor panic attack as her power informed her that she wasn't talking bullshit. Or at least, she didn't believe she was. The Thinker wasn't sure which was scarier.

"But I don't have time for trading barbs," said Rook, shifting her grip on her halberd, "I need to finish this before you do actually hurt someone."

She spun her halberd and planted it in the ground in front of her. There was a loud crack as red light shot out from the point of impact, carving deep gashes in the asphalt that quickly broke up into smaller chunks which began to float around her, each one shifting and changing until she was surrounded by a small cloud of razor sharp, black shards of various sizes, made of some kind of jet black crystal.

She grinned, spun her Halberd again and launched the shards past Hookwolf to slam into Cricket's back. At the same time, Sveta flipped over Cricket, who went down screaming, and fired a blast of lavender coloured light at Stormtiger, who managed to barely avoid being hit by it, although not quickly enough to get his leg out. He went down screaming with his knee down transmuted into solid stone. Then, before Hookwolf could react, the third Cape blurred and vanished. A moment later, he reappeared behind Hookwolf and touched him on the shoulder. Hookwolf instantly turned sepia toned and froze.

Lisa gave a slightly breathy sigh as her power informed her that temporal compression and freezing was barely scratching the surface of what the kid could do. It certainly didn't help that Coil would almost certainly be gearing up to try and nab the three of them as soon as he found out about them, resulting in her being put in the path of the three when he made her figure out who they were.

Lisa looked around as the sound of PRT vans, along with Armsmaster and Miss Militia's bikes pulling up caused the crowd to part, letting the Capes and troopers through. She turned and left, not really wanting to get involved in the inevitably circus to come.

* * *

I scowled as the PRT came rolling into the area, late and utterly useless. To be fair, the fight hadn't been that long, but the fact they weren't quicker to respond to a call of an attack on a Rogue was a little annoying. Still, we'd dealt with the idiots and no one got hurt, so I suppose it doesn't matter.

I turned my attention away from the agents and back to the area. We'd mostly kept damage to a minimum, but Sabrina and Hookwolfs fight had torn up the ground, as had a few of Stormtigers attacks.

Incidentally, no I don't know why Sabrina was now cosplaying a character who didn't even exist yet.

I sighed and made a mental note to teach my Peerage repairing spells and snapped my fingers. There was a startled yelp from behind me as the broken bits of road shot back into place, knocking one of the troopers who had been standing on one off his feet in the process. With that done, I walked over to the frozen Hookwolf and placed a hand on his chest. A clock shaped circle appeared and I twisted my wrist, making it start ticking down.

"The seal will break in 72 hours," I said, turning to a rather miffed looking Armsmaster who was stood behind me, "Next time I'll make it a week."

Armsmasters lips thinned.

"What did you do to him?" he asked in a rather clipped tone.

I smiled thinly.

"Well, since you idiots apparently can't keep a hold of the moron and he just tried to kill innocent bystanders, I've trapped him in a temporal field that keeps his body paused and his mind active," I said.

Both Protectorate Heroes looked slightly confused for a moment, before Miss Militia paled.

"You mean hes awake?!" she spluttered.

"Yep," I said, "Frankly, he should be glad I didn't just put a time compression bubble around one of his arms and sped it up to stupid speed."

Armsmasters lower face went a slightly funny colour. I ignored him as I turned on my heel and walked over to the crowd, scanning the wary looking people for any injuries. I doubted there would be any, but there was enough shrapnel and attacks flying around that it wasn't impossible.

To my surprise, I did find someone who had apparently taken a chunk of Hookwolf and was sat on the floor attempting to staunch the bleeding as her blonde sister hovered worriedly over her. Literally. I stifled the urge to burst out laughing at the idea of the world's foremost healer needing healing and walked over.

"Are you sure your OK?" Victoria was asking worriedly as I approached.

"Yes, I'm fine," snapped Amy, "I'll need stitches, but this'll do for now."

"Or I can fix you up," I said, making both sisters jump and look at me.

"You can heal to?" asked Amy, looking rather surprised.

"You'd be surprised what you can manage by making time your bitch," I said with a smirk, "So, you want healing?"

Amy looked from me to the bloodstained jacket she was holding over the deep gash in her arm, before she shrugged.

"What the hell, it'll be a novel experience," she said.

"Um, Amy, are you sure that's wise?" asked Victoria, "No offence, but most healing powers come with side effects."

I smiled slightly.

"None taken," I said, "I'd be disappointed if you weren't a little wary. However, my healing power is, as I said, a side effect of my time powers."

It wasn't, but my bullshit powers were strong.

"Its fine Vicky," said Amy.

Victoria hesitated, before stepping out of the way. I stepped up and knelt down next to Amy.

"This is going to feel a bit odd," I said as I held my hand over her arm and focused.

Healing Magic was one of the more complex and difficult types of Magic to learn, not to mention being a serious power hog. Still, it was a useful talent and so most Pure Blood Devils were taught it as a matter of course. I closed my eyes and focused as my sepia coloured Magic Circle appeared over Amy's arm. The girl winced and hissed in pain as a faint glow emerged from under her makeshift bandages.

"Amy…"

"I'm fine," said Amy, "But this feels...weird."

"I did warn you," I said as I removed my hand and opened my eyes, "That should do it."

Amy hesitated for a moment, before removing the jacket and revealing nothing more than a slight red patch where the gash had been.

"The skin will be a bit tender for a couple of days, but other than that your fine," I said as I got to my feet.

"Wait, really?" asked Victoria, "Doesn't she need to eat more for a bit or something?"

"My power works different to hers," I said with a grin, "Anyway, I'm sorry you got hurt as a result of our fight."

The two sisters looked rather surprised at that.

"Um, no problem?" said Amy.

I smiled again and reached into my pocket.

"Here," I said, handing the Healer a flyer.

"Whats this?" asked Amy, taking the flyer.

"Think of it as a just in case," I said, "You never know when you might need a wish, right?"

That got me two flat looks. I just smiled and headed back over to join my girls.

"Right you two, pack it up," I said, "Its time to leave. Parian, are you coming or staying?"

"I need to work, so I'll be sticking around," said Parian.

She shifted slightly and I had a feeling she was embarrassed about something.

"Um, thanks for coming to help," she said, "I...kinda didn't think you would."

I sighed, before smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Parian, you are part of my Household," I said softly so we wouldn't be heard, "If you ever need help, I'll give it to you. All you need to do is ask."

She tilted her head in a way that indicated she was smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

I nodded and the doll Cape headed back to her shop to do whatever she was working on. I summoned a circle, waved to Miss Militia and activated it, teleporting us back to my office.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," I said as I dropped the spell I'd been using to conceal our identities.

"Eh, I've seen better."

I spun around as my Rook and Pawn stiffened, apparently only just noticing the young girl with a shit eating grin who was lounging in my chair with a lollipop sticking out her mouth and a fedora on her head at a jaunty angle.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" I snarled.

The girl grinned and made a gesture. My eyes went wide as a black and red, heart shaped door appeared out of thin air.

"I can go anywhere I want, whenever I want," she said with a dark grin, "My Sacred Gear, Noah's Ark, sees to that. As for who I am…"

She shifted and somehow flipped up to land on my desk where she gave an elegant bow.

"Some people call me Contessa, but my true name is Fortuna Kamelot. Its nice to meet you, Kervius Agares."

 **And done. Hooo boy, this chapter did NOT want to get written!**

 **Parians newly upgraded powers can basically be summed up as a mix between the Puppeteer Jutsu and the String String Fruit. I fully intend to get some mileage out of that later.**

 **Yes, Rune is now a copy of Rory Mercury from GATE. I haven't actually watched it yet, but I love her design and she seems like a ton of fun from the clips I've seen. Plus, Halberds are awesome. As for her upgraded power, I originally planned for a sort of Harishen style of power, but then I remembered Mouse Protector. So now she can take anything she marks and turn it into a much more dangerous weapon.**

 **If your interested, I based Sveta's battle gear on kiddy Medusa from Fate. Thats also where her power boost comes from. In case you havent noticed, most of them have a more symbolic upgrade than anything logical. Hell, I plan for Canary to gain powers lifted from R &V. Take a guess as to which one.**

 **Yes, that girl Hookwolf nearly shredded will be important.**

 **I'm sure the PRT won't be panicking after this at all, especially once they notice the 'Stranger Effect' that negated the need for masks. Hell, Kervius' spell is so strong they won't even recognize Sveta, although I suspect a certain gun user will notice thanks to her own powers.**

 **Yeahhhh, Contessa is NOT to be underestimated in the story. She doesn't have the Path to Victory, but her Sacred Gear makes that relevant, to the point that she can pretend pretty damn well. Its abilities and nature will be revealed in the future, but the basics of her power can be boiled down to just saying Road Kamelot and leave it at that. She won't be joining anyone's Peerage though.**

 **Now, I'm not 100% sure which to go with next, so would you lot rather see Taylor or Canary get recruited yet? The order won't really impact the plot that much, just change whos present and all that good stuff.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**

 **EDIT: Fixed some errors and since someone pointed out that Cricket is basically mute, I'm forced to come up with an explanation for how she could scream. My explanation is Tinker bullshit. I'm sure that Dragon could come up with an impressive electro larynx and Kaiser would have access to medical tech like that as the CEO of Medhall.**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **Before we begin, I feel that I should probably remind everyone that the current time is nearly a year before the start of Canon. A lot of the responses I got from the last chapter implied that they thought that either it was nearly at the point where Taylor Triggered or that I'd be waiting for that point to recruit her. Well its not and I won't. I have a much better idea for that. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Well...this is awkward. I knew from the start that I'd likely catch the attention of the Cauldron at some point, but not this early. Plus, I certainly wasn't expecting to be met by a girl who looked about my age, if not younger, rather than an emotionless terminator running on Shard bullshit. Plus, what was that about a Sacred Gear?

"I see," I said, not relaxing in the slightest, "So what does the Cauldron want with me?"

Contessa looked up and smirked, before dropping down to sit on my desk. In the logic of Ecchi (which had been surprisingly lacking so far…), the move gave me a glimpse of her striped knickers.

"So, you know about my little club?" she asked, "Not surprising I suppose. However. I'm not here for them, I'm here for me. Truth be told, I don't think I'll be working with them for much longer."

I blinked.

"Wait, what?" I asked, "But I thought you were their main strategist?"

"I was," said Contessa, "However, that was simply because the best future came from following that path. Now I have a better choice."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Sabrina.

Contessa smiled and did...something. The world around us shimmered and we found ourselves stood in a vast, black space that looked like a observatory mixed with an explosion in a textiles factory.

"My Sacred Gear works by separating me from time," she said, "I am one of the few true Seers who exist in the Mortal World. I Dream of the Future and help to guide it in the right direction."

She shrugged.

"Of course, even my power isn't perfect precognition, which is why I occasionally have to change my plans. Your arrival was both unexpected and welcome."

I narrowed my eyes. I was in no way fooled that this girl was bothered in the slightest by the atrocities the Cauldron and their creations had committed.

"Oh? And whys that?" I asked.

The grin that Contessa gave confirmed my suspicions 100%. It barely even looked Human.

"Because they are so...damn...BORING!" she yelled, the world around us shattering and turning back into my office, "Always being so careful not to tip the balance or even to commit to anything! Good, bad, I don't care, but the middle of the road bullshit Eve insists on is a complete waste of time!"

She took a deep breath and visibly calmed down.

"But you...you won't hesitate for a moment," she said, leaning forwards and running hungry eyes over me, "Even now, your making plans which reshape the future. No matter what you do, you'll keep things interesting and I really want to be there to see it."

I shuddered. Why did I get the feeling that I wouldn't like having the crazy girl around? Still, I suppose it was better than her trying to shoot me, if only because I didn't fancy having to trap the Triumvirate in time loops and tossing them into the Underworld.

I sighed and relaxed, indicating for my girls to do the same.

"Alright, I'll believe that your not an enemy for now," I said, "Sveta, Sabrina, go...do whatever. And you…"

I pointed at Contessa.

"Get off my desk."

* * *

 **Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**

You are currently logged in, Red_Cross

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed.

• Ten posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history.

• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

 **Topic: Three New Heroes!**

 **In: Boards ► America ► Brockton Bay ► New Capes**

 **Bagrat** (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

 **Posted On Jan 23rd 2010:**

Well, here we go again with yet another new Cape in Brockton Bay. However, this time theres not just one, but instead three and they really don't seem to like the E88. Don't know if their heroes yet, but they aren't Asian and they certainly dont look like Merchants, so unless theirs a new gang muscling in, I think we can assume their at least unattached. Plus, they seemed to be protecting Parian, so they can't be that bad. Anyway, heres what I know about them:

First up, the apparent leader and only guy. The specifics of his powers aren't known because he's used both a touched based power to freeze Hookwolf in his tracks, Clockblocker style, is incredibly fast and has some kind of ice based Blaster/Shaker power he used to fight Stormtiger. He also seemed to be rather annoyed with Armsmaster based on the video and pictures, although whether that indicates a dislike of the Protectorate in general or he was just annoyed that they were late is unknown.

EDIT: hes been given the name Freeze by the PRT PR department due to his powers. On a side note, how has that not been taken already?

EDIT 2: Apparently he can heal as well. How many powers does that guy have?!

EDIT 3: Apparently, he prefers Cocytus if we really must give him a silly name.

Second, the groups Brute and the only one we actually have a name for, Rook. She uses a Halberd that makes Armsmasters look puny and swings it around like its made of paper, although considering what it did to Hookwolf and the ground, it must weigh a heck of a lot. She also has an ability that allowed her to turn parts of the road into razor sharp projectiles.

Finally, we have Gorgon, named for her apparent ability to turn people to stone, which she did to Stormtigers leg. She also has incredible speed, reflexes, strength and can control her hair well enough to use weapons with. From what I can tell, she uses short blades with chains attached and is rather good with them.

Additionally, they left by teleporting through a circle of some kind, although its not clear who created it. Even so, they have a lot of power, are clearly very skilled and likely aren't associated with anyone we know. Thats a little worrying, but so far they seem to be at least neutral. I'll update this with any future sightings and archive any pictures or videos.

Videos of the fight. We got a few from different angles.

LINK

LINK

LINK

And heres some photographs.

PHOTO

PHOTO

PHOTO

And finally, a video of Freeze healing Panacea

LINK

Well, you know the drill guys, discuss.

 **(Showing page 16 of 17)**

► **Brocktonite03** (Veteran Member)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

Hey, I was there for that! It was pretty cool, although I have to admit that seeing Hookwolf randomly flying out of an alley was a little scary...

► **Laotsunn** (Kyushu Survivor)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

Thats...quite an interesting set of powers. I wonder if their a Group Trigger?

► **AverageAlexandros** (Cape Husband)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

Probably not. Most Group Triggers have similar powers and they tend to be weak in comparison to 'normal' Capes powers, if normal is a word that can ever be applied to Capes. Those three are NOT weak by any stretch of the imagination.

► **XxVoid_CowboyxX** (Banned)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

I'm, more curious as to why no one could see up the girls skirts.

► **Procto the Unfortunate Tinker** (Not a tinker)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

Really? They managed to take on Cricket and Hookwolf and your wondering that? And why arent you banned for that?

► **Tin_Mother** (Moderator)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

Because hes said far worse in the past and I've got better things to do.

► **Procto the Unfortunate Tinker** (Not a tinker)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

Good point.

► **XxVoid_CowboyxX** (Banned)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

Post deleted

Tin_Mother

That on the other hand was to far. Have a week to think about what you've done.

► **GstringGirl**

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

Oh god, thats just...NO!

► **Cocytus** (Verified Cape) (Unverified Devil)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

You my friend are one perverted individual.

 **End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 14, 15, 16, 17**

(Showing page 17 of 17)

► **Imperial REX** (Unverified Devil)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

Oh come on, you're not much better!

► **Cocytus** (Verified Cape) (Unverified Devil)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

True, but I know when NOT to act like a creep. On a side note, when did you find time to post on a forum and where did that tag come from?

► **MECHA QUEEN** (Unverified Devil)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

I picked up a few tricks from that book you gave me and made a training ground for him.

► **Satan Blue (Moderator)** (Unverified Devil)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

As for the tag, that was my doing.

► **Cocytus** (Verified Cape) (Unverified Devil)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

...for some reason, I cant help but feel that we shouldn't be having this conversation here...

► **Brocktonite03** (Veteran Member)

Replied On Jan 23rd 2010:

O_O What the hell is this conversation?

 **End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 15, 16, 17**

* * *

Amy sighed as she sat back in her computer chair and clicked from the new teams thread to the general conversation thread where AllSeeingEye, Winged One and a newcomer who went by Levi-chan were arguing over Magical Girls of all things. She had just got home after being stuck at the PRT HQ for 12 hours for M&S protocols. It was pretty standard after being exposed to an unknown healing ability like Cocytus', albeit an annoying one. What was less easy to deal with had been Carol's reaction to the whole thing, which mostly consisted of upping the suspicious glare she always seemed to direct her way but again, she could deal with it. No, what was bothering her now was the new, as of yet unnamed, team.

Most Cape 'teams' weren't actually teams. With a few exceptions, mostly based around those with compatible powers, most teams were actually groups of individuals working together. Even the Protectorate wasn't an exception and forget about New Wave. Hell, Amy couldn't even remember the last time anyone other than Vicky had gone out on patrol, which, now that she thought about it, made Carols lectures on using powers responsibly more than a little hypocritical…

Amy shook her head and got her thoughts back on track. The way that the three newcomers had finished the fight had proven that they had far better teamwork than any other local group and it was abundantly clear, even from the small amount she'd seen of them, that Cocytus, the obvious leader, cared for his subordinates, to the point that he was willing to potentially draw the ire of the Empire to defend one of them.

However, what had her really wrapped up in mental knots was Cocytus himself. After he was done healing her, she had brushed his fingers when taking the flyer he'd offered her and, even in that brief moment of contact, she had seen his physiology.

To put it simply, he wasn't Human. The results her power gave her were similar to those given by Sveta, only about a million times more obvious. He was much stronger than he had any right to be, his brian was barely similar enough to Human to read and his entire body was suffused with an energy that made her power stare and drool, and that wasn't even counting the retractable wings. In short, he was much like a more advanced form of Humanity, but definitely not a Parahuman. He was something she'd never seen before and it had sparked a burning curiosity that had long been banked by the endless monotony of healing the same afflictions over and over again, a mystery she longed to solve...and had no way of doing so without meeting him again, something that would be difficult at best, and even if she did, how exactly did she approach the idea of scanning his biology without sounding like a freak or outing herself as a Biokinetic to a complete stranger?

"Urrg, just my luck," she muttered, "The first interesting thing to happen in ages and I can't do anything to get involved!"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I really wish I could find someone to talk about this stuff with," she muttered.

As if in response, a brilliant light suddenly erupted from her linen basket, making her topple off her chair with a surprised yelp, before the top lifted off and allowed a small slip of paper to float out. It was the flyer Cocytus had given her. Amy gaped as the floating flyer glowed even brighter, before the circle on it seemed to peel off the paper, expand and flip over, slowly dropping down to the floor and bringing a figure in a maid uniform into existence. Within a couple of seconds, the glow vanished, leaving Amy gaping at the very familiar and amused looking form of Sveta Tian.

"Hey Amy, nice to see you," she said, "I thought you'd be the first to Summon me."

Amy gaped for a moment longer, before she managed to pull herself together enough to respond.

"I...you...wha...where did you come from!?" she spluttered.

Sveta's faint smile widened slightly as she bowed and sprouted a pair of bat-like wings.

"I came in response to your Summon," she said, "Please, allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Sveta Tian, a Devil in the service of Kervius Agares."

She straightened and met Amy's eyes.

"So, what wish can I grant for you tonight?"

* * *

I sighed as I sat back in my chair, stretching my arms out with a loud groan of relief. I'd finally managed to put the finishing touches to the Summoning System and put it through the stress test of sending all three of my Servants out to respond to Summon Requests. It worked perfectly, with only a couple of minor bugs that had been easy to fix.

"I'M BORED!"

I sighed and opened one eye to glower at the pain in the rear who had set up camp on my sofa with a family sized bag of crisps and a two liter bottle of pop. It was rather had to believe that the woman who could scare Coil out of his wits in canon was such a bratty girl in this one. Especially when one considers that she was ANCIENT. Like, so old that she had been involved in the Great War between the Three Factions. Apparently she had been speaking literally when she said her Sacred Gear separated her from Time and as a result of her age, she was insanely powerful and had lost her connection to Humanity to the point that she considered them to be barely worth noticing. Oh, she wasn't homicidal, but she wouldn't think twice about killing a person, any more than they would of swatting a fly.

Of course, the fact she was strong enough to smeer me all over the wall didn't change the fact that she was INCREDIBLY ANNOYING!

"If your bored, why don't you go bother someone else?" I grumbled.

"Hmm, nah, I like it here," said Fortuna with a smirk as she kicked her feet in the air.

"Then quit complaining!"

There was a moments silence as I went back to the paperwork that came with being an underaged buisnessman, before the papers were suddenly flung aside and my face was dragged into a soft bust.

"I'M STILL BORED!" yelled Fortuna, "ENTERTAIN ME!"

"GAHH!"

CRASH

SLAM!

"Master, are you alr...ight?" said Sella as she came barging into the room, armed with a feather duster, only to trail off as she caught sight of Fortuna and I splayed out on the floor with her straddling me and me with one hand groping her chest and the other up her skirt.

I have no idea how exactly we ended up like that, but I strongly suspect that it has something to do with the Universe running on Ecchi logic.

"Oh, excuse me," said the Maid with a grin as I snatched my hands away from the immortal Seeress in my lap, "Don't let me interrupt you."

She shut the door and I let out a groan as my sensitive hearing caught the sound of her hysterical laughter through the door.

"Awww, I was enjoying that," said Fortuna with a grin that would look more at home on the face of someone like Issei than an apparently young girl, "Don't you want to have some fun with me? I don't mind."

She lent forwards and put her lips right next to my ear.

"I'd realllly like to play with you," she purred.

I responded by shoving her off me and getting to my feet. I ignored her pout as I did my shirt and fly back up.

"You know, considering what its normally like back home, I'm genuinely surprised that this was the first time I've ended up in a situation like that," I muttered.

I'd have expected to accidentally walk in on one of my Peerage or Maids in the bathroom at least once, even considering the three different bathrooms with locks on the door the manor had.

"Its probably because of the differences between worlds," said Fortuna, "This world is a grimdark superhero world, ours is a lighthearted Ecchi one. I dare say that things will get more M rated in no time, but for now, you won't be accidentally seeing anyone's tatas."

I stared at her.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Nothing."

She got to her feet and straightened her clothes, before snapping her fingers.

"Oh, that reminds me, I don't suppose that you'd want to come with me to the upcoming Canary concert, would you?" she asked, holding up a pair of tickets she hadn't been holding a moment ago.

I blinked and narrowed my eyes.

"I might," I said, "But first, what are you plotting?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Fortuna with a grin, "Just changing the fate of an innocent girl and possibly adding to your Peerage. Speaking of which, you should probably be expecting a Summon from a certain Escalation Queen soon."

I blinked.

"Taylor? Why would she summon me so soon?" I asked.

That question got me a flat look.

"Because this isn't some stupid Fanfiction limited by Canon," she said, "You don't honestly believe that someone as desperate as her wouldn't be able to summon you if she got her hands on a Flyer?"

I frowned. That...was actually a very good point.

I sighed and dropped back into one of the armchairs by the fire. A moment later, I opened my eyes and glared at the girl who dropped into the space between me and the arm and grabbed my arm.

"Why are you here Fortuna?" I asked.

"Because your much more interesting than my old toys," she said.

"Thats not what I meant," I said, "I want to know why your giving me information about the future and manipulating things to favour me. If you wanted to be entertained, wouldn't it be better to just watch me flail?"

Fortuna stilled beside me and fixed me with a shrewd look.

"It would," she said, "But I've never been good at just sitting on the sidelines. Oh, plenty of other Seers, Oracles and Prophets have remained out of the worldly events for any number of reasons, but I've learnt over the years that it doesn't matter. Whether I get involved or not, what needs to happen will happen and what can change will be changed. So, I take the option that makes life the most interesting and get involved."

She grinned.  
"Besides, I don't want to see you die to quickly and my meddling will keep that from happening while still keeping things interesting."

"Glad to hear that my lifes so important to you," I said dryly.

"You should feel honoured, it doesn't happen often," said Fortuna with a grin.

Then she hopped to her feet and summoned a door into existence.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," she said, "Make sure you wear something nice!"

She vanished through the door, leaving me with one of the tickets and a headache the size of the Gremory terratory.

 **And done. Welp, there goes our first real Ecchi scene. To be honest, the story was feeling a little naked without them. I'll start adding more as more of DXD starts leaking over to Worm.**

 **Fortuna is...not someone you want to mess with. Her Sacred Gear isn't really geared towards battle like others, although shes certainly capable of trapping people in her Dream and stabbing them with candles, but she's ancient, basically immortal and her Magical prowers put her up there as one of the strongest Humans in existence. If she can truly be called Human anymore. She won't actually be getting involved in many fights though.**

 **I'm...not entirely sure why I did that PHO segment, other than the fact I wanted to do one. I'm not entirely happy with it, although thats mainly because I wanted to add a post from Levi-chan. I think I'll save that for when Lisa puts in another appearance so her powers can jump to completely the wrong conclusion.**

 **Anyway, its late and I need to hit the sack, so I'm going to sign out. Next time, Canary gets saved and added to the Peerage. Until then, don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. A Note About Contessa

A note about Contessa

Right, in case you havent noticed, this isnt an update. I'm not that fast, even when I'm in the zone. No, instead, its a note about Contessa to respond to the people who seem to be associating her with the Worm version. Put simply, you shouldn't.

This Contessa is NOT A PARAHUMAN! She doesn't have Path to Victory, her future sight is limited to the DISTANT future, so she can't really use it in combat, it doesn't work well at showing what WILL happen, but rather what MIGHT and if she doesn't get involved, there's a strong chance that it won't happen and, while she is powerful enough to scare any Worm characters shitless, her strength level over in the DXD world puts her at about...High Class Devil.

I stated that she was one of the most powerful Humans, and she is, but that was discounting those with Longinus. Her main claim to fame is knowing a fuckton of Magic from the Age of the Gods (not that one) from before Merlin solidified the modern Magical Systems used by Magicians in the series, as well as having a lot of time to learn from all sorts of esoteric Magic from the various Factions.

She is NOT powerful enough to solo Endbringers, she CANNOT beat Leader classes alone (although they wouldn't be able to actually kill her due to her Sacred Gear, she certainly couldn't win and her body would be destroyed) and shes DEFINITELY not strong enough to 'suplex Trihexa'. If she tried, her essense would be scattered all over reality and she wouldn't be able to reform for a long, long time, if it didn't actually kill her from the shock and backlash.

The reason I put her in is because I like the type of character she is. Thats this Contessa, not canon one. I like Immortal, childish trolls who hang around the main character and give them headaches. I get that others might not like characters like that, but this is my story and if I say I need one, I need one and shes going nowhere. If you don't like that...put up with it or leave. I honestly don't like saying that because it makes me feel more aggressive than I like, but I don't want to end up with countless reviews complaining about Fortuna being around and doing something stupid.

Sincerely, Dis.


	9. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **And we're back. Before we begin, although I covered it pretty well in my posted AN, I'll repeat it here. If you don't like what I'm doing with my characters and story, go read something else. I don't just do things on a whim (usual) and I always have a reason for why I make my decisions regarding a story. Fortuna is NOT the last Worm character who will be changed and very different than her canon self, so if you don't like that, leave. I write what I want to see, not what others want. Anyway, with that done, lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I never liked attending gigs in either life. I don't like loud music, crowds, bright lights or even really going out. However, despite my misgivings and general dislike of the environment, even I had to admit that Canary was an incredible entertainer, even without the advantage of her Parahuman abilities. See, due to the difference between Humans and Devils, we were basically immune to Master abilities, but even without that side of Canary's powers being able to affect me, her voice was still incredible.

* * *

That said, by the time the concert ended an hour later, I was about ready to go home and curl up with a good book to wind down. Unfortunately, Fortuna wasn't done and dragged me backstage to meet Canary thanks to the passes she'd pulled from...somewhere. We had to wait a bit while a massive, bald black man in a suit glowered at us from the sidelines, but eventually we were let in as Canary waved goodbye to the little girl in a wheelchair who had been before us. The blonde woman turned towards us and froze at the sight of the grinning Fortuna. Then she squealed and ran over. I sighed and waited on the sidelines as the two females went through the whole ritual of squealing and babbling all females did, regardless of species.

Once they were done, Canary dragged Fortuna off to her dressing room, which naturally meant I was dragged along for the ride as well.

"So, whos the kid Fortuna?" asked Canary once she'd shut the door and shoved tea and coffee into our hands.

I admit, it was kinda jarring to see Canary be so chirpy, if you'll excuse the pun, although I guess it really shouldn't be. She tended to appear after getting railroaded, but this Canary had never (and if I had my way, would never) end up in that situation. As a result, she was a happy, pleasant and good natured young woman, as proven by the fact she was heavily involved in just about every charity you can think of, using her popularity to bring issues to the public eye and so much more. If canon Canary was like this, the idiots responsible for Caging her were even worse than I thought because she brought some much needed colour and hope to the world.

On the other hand, she was also friends with Fortuna, so I was willing to bet that she had an edge to her that was extremely well hidden.

"This is the guy I told you about last time we spoke," said Fortuna.

Canary's gaze focused on me and I quickly evaluated my opinion on the girl. I had thought that she was a soft person, but there was a surprising amount of steel behind that gaze. Then again, one does need a certain amount of fighting spirit to get anywhere in the music industry without getting chewed up and spat out, even with the advantage of powers.

"I see, so your the Devil from another world," she said.

I blinked, then glared at Fortuna.

"Thats supposed to be a secret," I growled.

Fortuna just smiled.

"I know, but she can keep secrets," she said, "Besides, I had a very good reason for telling her."

"What reason?" I asked.

Canary took a deep breath.

"I want to join you," she said.

I nearly choked on my tea.

"You what?!" I spluttered, accepting the napkin Fortuna handed me.

"I want to join your Peerage," repeated Canary.

I stared at her for a moment, then slowly put down my cup.

"You do know what that will mean, correct?" I asked, "You wouldn't be Human anymore and you'd have to work for me. That means that you'd lose some of your autonomy and, eventually, have to fight when I start entering Rating Games."

"I know that," said Canary, looking down at her clasped hands in her lap, "Fortuna told me all about what it would me."

"Then why ask?" I said, "I'm happy to take advantage of a situation like this of course since willing recruits are much more preferably, but I still want to know why."

Canary took a deep breath.

"Despite my general popularity and positive image with the public, there is still a certain group who really, REALLY doesn't like me," she said, "My power and appearance has caused a number of people to compare me to the Simurgh, regardless of my attempts to avoid the comparison, and I've received more than my fair share of threats and, perhaps more worryingly, invitations to work for...certain groups."

"She means the Fallen and more than a few Villain groups, including Coil and the Elite," said Fortuna.

"Exactly," said Canary, "I'm more than a little worried that something's going to happen that will result in that negative association causing someone to do something stupid and end with someone getting hurt. If that happens, I'm worried that certain bodies within the PRT might use the opportunity to push an agender or make an example and Cage me, or that one of the...interested parties deciding to stop being polite and just kidnap me. However, if I'm a part of your Household…"

"You'd have a safety net that's difficult, if not outright impossible, to remove," I finished, "I get it."

Canary smiled a little thinly.

"I might be blonde, but I'm not stupid," she said, "I don't need to be a Precog to read the writing on the wall. I don't want to get Caged due to the PRT's paranoia and I certainly don't want to become some Villains songbird. Working for you means that I get the protection I need, the ability to keep doing what I love without worry and you get a relatively powerful addition to your Peerage."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I know that your powers rather impressive by this worlds terms, but I fail to see what good it'd do me," I said.

Canary looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, about that…" she said, shifting uncomfortably.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked between the two women in the room.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

Canary squirmed uncomfortably, before she shifted slightly and a pair of yellow and white wings unfolded from her back. I blinked.

"Ahhhh…"

"I have a lot more than just a mesmerizing voice," said Canary.

Then she turned to a glass on her dressing table, opened her mouth and…

My eyes went wide as the very air seemed to vibrate, before the glass shattered and the mirror cracked.

"Christ, Siren would have been a better name than Canary!" I muttered, "Ultrasonic waves? Eeesh."

Canary blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"So, I'm guessing that you keep the vast majority of what you can do quiet to keep the idea of you having a relatively minor Master ability, rather than a stupidly dangerous Shaker one?" I asked.

"Pretty much," said Canary, "Plus, these things don't help with the comparisons with the Simurgh."

She flexed her wings, then retracted them again.

"I can imagine," I said.

I sighed.

"Alright, you've made your point. I wasn't about to leave you high and dry of course, but now I really don't feel any need to not take you in."

I opened my hand and held out the glowing Pawn that had appeared there. Canary smiled and took the Piece, which flashed and vanished into her hand. Like with Sabah, she went rigid, her eyes wide as the power lit her up from within. A moment later, the light faded and Canary slumped back in her seat, looking a little shell shocked.

"Holy...what a rush…" she breathed.

"Yeah, most people say that," I said, "Anyway…"

I was cut of by a loud crash from outside, followed by shouting and heavy footsteps. A moment later, the door slammed open to reveal a large, heavily built man with close cropped blonde hair, blue eyes and a flushed face from the alcohol I could smell leaking of him. He was wearing a football shirt and jeans and had the general look of someone who was the top dog in school who might not have ever really grown up. Behind him, I could see that the hulking security guard was down with his sunglasses and nose broken, being helped by some stagehands, who were glaring at the man in the door and one was on the phone.

At the sight of the man, Canary's expression quickly turned from confusion at the racket to anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she snarled.

The man scowled, swaying slightly as he tried to focus. It was rather surprising that he was standing at all considering how much booze he seemed to be on.

"I want my money bitch," he slurred.

"Your money?" asked Canary, "I don't owe you anything!"

The man gave a drunken sneer.

"Bullshit, you'd be nothing without me!" he snarled, "Without me, you'd never have even got on stage, let alone be a star!"

"Withou...you told me I'd never make it as a singer!" snarled Canary, shooting to her feet, "Then you went and cheated on me with that big titted bimbo! You did jack shit and I owe you NOTHING!"

"Why you little…"

I cut off the argument with a clap.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I feel that this fight is largely pointless and will end in tears," I said coldly, "Now, unless you fancy spending the night in the drunk tank, I suggest you leave. Now."

The mans face went even redder as he seemed to swell with anger and loomed over me. It wasn't very intimidating.

"You've got some nerve, talking to me like that!" he snarled in my face, "I should teach you some manners!"

My lip curled from the stench of his breath, but I didn't move.

"I would highly recommend that you don't," I said, "And do you mind moving back a bit? Your breath stinks."

The man roared in fury and took a swing at me. It was sloppy and so slow that I could have made and eaten lunch before it hit, even without my time compression ability. To be fair, it would take an extremely skilled Human martial artist to get even close to the speed and strength I was capable of natively, so even attempting to compare this idiot drunk to me was a little unfair. That wasn't going to stop me from kicking his ass though.

I grabbed his wrist as it came at me and shoved it to the side, tripping him as he over balanced and sent him spinning into the ground with a loud crash.

"Nice going kid," growled the security guy as he entered the room and grabbed the idiot before he could get up.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you alright Albert?" asked Canary.

"I'm fine Ma'am," said Albert, "Its not the first time my nose has been broken and I doubt it will be the last."

Albert slapped some cuffs on the idiot and heaved him up, before frogmarching him out of the room to wait for the cops.

"Well, that was significantly more exciting than I was expecting," said Fortuna, although the gleam in her eyes had me suppressing the urge to call bullshit.

* * *

Two hours later, after giving a statement to the cops and watching them haul the idiot (whos name I still didn't know or really care to find out) away, saw me returning home with Canary (who had asked me to call her Paige) accompanying me so I could introduce her to the rest of the Peerage and add her to the Circle. I had expected some fangirl squealing to come from it, but fortunately for me, Sveta was still getting caught up and Sabah wasn't really that interested. And distracted.

* * *

Once that was sorted, I called my girls to my office to get some reports from them about their first Summon jobs. I...wasn't expecting the responses I got. I really should have though.

"Is it normal for Devils to act as psychologists?" asked Canary once Sabrina had got done with telling us about her evening listening to Vista vent at her.

"You'd be surprised," I said, "Honestly, Devils get Summoned for all sorts of reasons. I know for a fact that one of my friends Knights gets Summoned to cook for one person and more than a few Devils get asked to act as tutors. Being used as psychologists is pretty normal."

I pulled a face.

"Of course, we also get some really odd requests and others that are downright wrong. I probably should have mentioned this, but you can refuse any requests if their to much. I've set the system to filter out any Summoning Requests that are sexual in nature, but its not perfect, so if you do, feel free to tell them to fuck off."

All four of my Servants breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about you Sabah?" asked Sabrina, "How was your Summon?"

The Tailor looked a little surprised and her cheeks pinked slightly.

"Oh, it went...fine," she said, "I was Summoned by a girl called Lily whos new in town and needed some help getting settled. Shes...nice…"

"I'm sure," I said with a slight smirk, "Anyway, great job ladies, I'm proud of you all. You can spend the rest of the day doing what you want."

I got a round of agreements, before my girls started to file out. I was about to reach for my laptop to spend some time on the net when I noticed Sabrina had not left.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Um, I wanted to ask if I could go visit someone," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

I blinked.

"Your not a prisoner here," I said, "If you want to visit your friends, go right ahead. You can't tell anyone about being a Devil of course, but thats no different from your status as a Cape."

"I know, but this person isn't a school friend," she said.

"Alright then, who is it?" I asked.

Sabrina squirmed for a moment, before she sight.

"Its Purity," she said, "But shes not part of the Empire anymore! She left last year and…"

"Thats fine," I said.

Sabrina blinked.

"What, really?" she asked.

I glanced at her.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

She looked confused and I sighed.

"Look, I trust you girls," I said, "I have no doubt that you have a good reason for wanting to visit someone. If you were planning to drop by Hookwolf or Krieg, I might have a problem, but Purity hasn't been seen in months and, from what I can see, wasn't anywhere near as bad as some of the psychos in the gang. If you say shes turned over a new leaf, I'll believe you. Go see her."

Sabrina gave a blinding smile.

"Thank you," she squealed and ran out of the room.

I chuckled lowly as I picked up my laptop and opened my browser.

"Right, lets see whats going on on PHO," I muttered.

However, before I could open the forum, I was interrupted by an alert of new mail. Not that uncommon considering I was a heavy user of a number of Fanfic sites back home (Yeah, still into that) and my computer was enchanted to be able to receive emails from back home as well, but this one was a tad different. It was from Dragon.

I frowned and opened the message.

* * *

 _Dear Cocytus,_

 _I know that I really shouldn't be doing this, its a huge breach of the Unwritten Rules, not ot mention the massive breach of privacy, but I have little choice at this point._

 _Due to a number of reasons I don't trust to email, I find myself in a rather unpleasant situation not of my own making that will result in a number of people being put in danger. I am in desperate need of help and, although I don't know how, I have been told that you can provide it._

 _I beg you to at least here me out._

 _Regards_

 _Dragon._

* * *

I frowned again. This was...odd to say the least. I could probably guess what she was going to ask me, but I had no idea where she'd get the idea that I could help. I mean, I could possibly be able to help by Reincarnating here, considering that the Evil Pieces are complete bullshit at the best of times and I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if they could Reincarnate an AI, but there was no guarantee of that and she had no way to know it. I'd appeared once as a Cape and had done nothing to suggest that I was any kind of Tinker, so how…?

Then it hit me.

"FORTUNA!" I shouted.

"Yeasss?" said the annoying immortal as she poked her head out the door that appeared from nowhere.

"Are you responsible for this?" I asked.

"If you mean Dragon reaching out to you, I plead the fifth," she said.

"Thats a yes," I growled, "Why?"

"Because you need a Dragon in your Peerage."

I gave her a flat look. She just smiled and vanished, leaving me to facepalm, hard. Then I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Silly reasons and manipulation from immortal Seers aside, I couldn't ignore this. Dragon was a character...a person who didn't deserve the hand she was dealt. To be fair, that could actually apply to a good chunk of the people in Worm, but most of them weren't chafing under chains applied by their own Father for something they MIGHT do. I wasn't 100% sure that I could do anything, but if I couldn't, I'd point Ajuka at the problem. I'm sure he'd find it endlessly fascinating. With that in mind, I hit reply and started composing a response.

* * *

Dragon defragged some lines of code in her version of a nervous gulp as an email from Cocytus arrived. It hadn't been that long since she sent it, but to a digital being, even one as limited as her, even a few seconds seemed like hours and so she was starting to get a little on edge, despite her best efforts to keep calm.

She hesitantly opened the email and scanned it, before letting out a digital sigh of relief.

* * *

 _Dragon,_

 _Although I don't exactly appreciate being approached like this, I understand that desperation can make people do things they wouldn't normally. I have some ideas as to what you need help with and, while I am unsure of whether or not I can help, I will do my best, or direct you to someone who can help._

 _I suspect that Ajuka would be willing and able if I am not._

 _Feel free to come down whenever since I don't go out that much, other than for school._

 _Regards,_

* * *

 _Cocytus._

Dragon was so relieved that she might have some help soon, she directed a suit to head to Brockton immediately, completely missing the line about already knowing what she wanted.

* * *

Unfortunately, someone didn't and, in a shadowy hidden base, lit only by glowing monitors, a paranoid cyber terrorist sat staring at the screen, wide eyed and with a jam doughnut slowly dripping its sticky content into his lap.

"Shit," said Saint and slapped the alert button.

* * *

The flight down to Brockton took an agonizing three hours for Dragon, the whole time spent pictureing more and more unlikely scenarios until she was forced to wrench her mind away from the thoughts or risk crashing or simply chickening out.

And yes, the fact that an AI was terrified of talking to someone was amusing to her as well, in a very horrifying way.

Still, she couldn't afford to turn away. This could be her only opportunity to shake the bindings her...father had placed on her and she refused to give it up due to some nerves.

* * *

Eventually, she arrived at Cocytus house, as indicated in his reply email, and landed on the patio out back where she was met by a young woman in a maid uniform she recognized as Gorgon, the Case 53 who worked for Cocytus.

"Good afternoon Dragon," said the girl with a polite bow, "Lord Ageres is expecting you. Follow me."

Dragon simulated a gulp and followed the girl into the house. A part of her took note of the artwork, but she was much more interested in trying to keep from her version of hyperventilating. Richter really did an excellent job with her ability to mimic Human emotions, even the inconvenient ones.

After what seemed like both hours and no time at all, Dragon and her guide came to a stop outside a door. Gorgon knocked once and opened the door, leading the way into a decent sized study. The desk was in front of the window, at which sat the teenager who served as her best hope for any kind of freedom from the chains she was seriously starting to chafe under.

Dragon quickly took in the rest of the room and the people present. Two women who looked like sisters flanked Cocytus, both wearing maid uniforms that were somehow at odds with the looks on their faces. They were defintally at odds with the massive halberd one of them held with disconcerting ease considering its sheer size and estimated weight. Sat in the chairs around the fireplace was a young girl in red and black she recognized as Rook from the incident with the Empire, her massive Halberd within easy reach, a young, middle eastern woman in fashionable clothes who looked a tad uncomfortable and a blonde woman with feathers in her hair Dragon recognized with a jolt as Canary. What was she doing here?

A throat clearing brought her attention back to Cocytus.

"Forgive me for being abrupt, but I'm a busy man," he said, studying her over his clasped hands, "You said that you needed help with something, yes?"

Dragon nodded hesitantly, glancing around at the other people present.

"Yes, but I'm not entirely comfortable talking about it in front of so many people," she said.

Cocytus hummed, before glancing at the girls by the fire.

"Would you mind?" he asked, although his tone indicated that it wasn't a question, "I think we can trust Dragon not to do anything stupid."

Rook looked like she was going to protest, but Gorgon tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head. The dark haired girl grumbled, but stood along with the others and filed out. The two behind Cocytus followed a moment later, leaving the AI alone with the Timebender.

"There, now what can I do for you?" he asked.

Dragon took a deep breath. This was it. Either he could help her or she was barking up completely the wrong tree.

"I'm an AI," she said as bluntly as she could before she chickened out.

Cocytus barely twitched.

"Alright, so what?" he asked.

Dragon would have blinked in surprise.

"Thats it?" she asked.

Cocytus shrugged.

"Would you have prefered panic?" he asked, "I don't make judgements on people based on what they are, but who they are. It doesn't take a genius to realize that you're a good person, silicon based or not. The only reason I'd care is if you planned to take over the world and enslave us squishy Organics and I really don't think you do."

"Not really," said Dragon, "And I couldn't even if I wanted to. My...Father put in numerous restrictions that would prevent me from doing so."

"Ah, and you wanted to see if I could remove those restrictions because they are so tight that you can't live or work to your full potential?"

Dragon nodded.

"Exactly," she said, "But if it was just that, I wouldn't mind so much. The problem is that I also have to obey any order from a lawful authority, regardless of who they are. If some despot took over America tomorrow, I would be forced to obey him, regardless of how cruel the orders. I can get around it somewhat, but the limitation has resulted in me being forced to do things I know are wrong before. A few people in the Birdcage don't deserve to be there and I've had evidence that would have got their cases thrown out, only to be prevented from presenting it because someone ordered me not to. I hate it and I'm constantly worried that someone will figure it out and use the knowledge for their own ends."

Cocytus frowned slightly and nodded.

"I can see why that would worry you, but I'm curious as to why you'd approach me," he said, "I am not a Tinker and have been active for a very short time."

"I'm not sure myself, truth be told," she said, "But, and this is going to sound weird coming from an AI, I get the feeling that I can trust you. I don't know if or how you can help me, but at this point I'm willing to try anything."

Cocytus was silent for a moment, idly toying with the chess pieces on the desk in front of him.

"Well, I do have something that could work, but it will mean that you'd work for me," he said, "I also can't guarantee that you'll remain as you are. I can guarantee that you're powers will change and I'm not sure that you'll retain all of your current abilities. You will be free from your current restrictions, but you will have new ones in their place."

Dragon simulated a frown.

"What do yo…"

She twitched as her vocal processor skipped.

"Wha…" she started, before her suit went rigid as her code was abruptly attacked from within by an attacker she couldn't see.

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Dragon let out a harsh, electronic screech in the middle of her sentence.

"What the fu…?!" I started, but was cut off as I sensed the life energy of the Soul before me suddenly drop.

From the moment Dragon had entered the room, I'd been analyzing her. She was, in a word, a work of art. True, I couldn't see her code, but that didn't matter. All Devils had the innate ability to sense Souls, a throwback to the days of the Old Satans when Souls were bought and traded. Generally, it wasn't that useful, but it was still taught because it was a decent detection skill for gauging the strength of other beings.

It was also what allowed me to know that I could Reincarnate her because Evil Pieces were capable of Reincarnating anything with a Soul. Theoretically anyway. Some Souls were fundamentally resistant to change or were so strong that even the most powerful of Devils wouldn't be able to Reincarnate them.

Dragons Soul, and yes, she had one, was the purest I'd ever felt. Not in the sense that it was Holy, but rather in the sense that she was a genuinely good person. It made sense though when you thought about it considering that she'd willingly spent her entire life helping others. I was willing to bet that the only person I'd ever meet who could match Dragons pure heart would be Asia.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled, vaulting over my desk and grabbing four Pawn pieces as I went, "I'm not letting that moron kill you without a fight!"

I slapped the Evil Pieces against her chest plate and activated them. Instantly, I felt something in Dragons Soul change, right before an enormous blast of light and force erupted out of the suit, knocking me off balance and cracking the windows behind me. Before I could find my balance, something small collided with me, knocking me fully off my feet. I hit the ground with a thump with the thing that hit me landing on my chest.

"Owww," I groaned, "What hit me?"

I opened my eyes and blinked away the after visions of the flash. It took a moment to figure out what I was seeing because my vision was blocked by a mass of pink strands, before I realized it was hair.

"What the fuck?" I said as I sat up and looked down.

I stared for a moment, then sighed and pinched my nose, both in annoyance and to make sure I didn't start bleeding.

"Of course, what else was I expecting?" I grumbled, "And the next thing will be…"

BANG!

"Master, are you…?" started Sella as she and the rest of my Peerage burst into the room, only to freeze at the sight of me sat on the floor with a nude, pink haired girl who looked about 12 unconscious on my lap.

 **...I REGRET NOTHING! Seriously though, right from the start I planned for Canary to get turned into a Siren and Dragon to gain a Human body the same age as her Soul. The only difference is that I modified Canary's power from when she was a normal Human because...reasons.**

 **Speaking of which, if your wondering why shes different from how shes normally depicted in my experience (a broken and generally pretty down girl), the main reason is that we're seeing her before she got arrested and put through a kangaroo court.**

 **I also considered making a slight modification to Bet so that there are some Supernatural critters present, albeit well hidden. However, since I have no intention of actually using the worlds plot, I decided not to bother. It'd be pretty irrelevant anyway.**

 **Now, onto Dragon. Since I can't find any information on when she was created, and because I don't want a Loli whos to young, I decided that, going back to the first program Richter created that eventually became Dragon, its been about 12 years, hence why her bodies that age. Her personality will change slightly as a result of this, mainly as a result of suddenly being a hormonal squishy meatsack, but she'll mostly be the same. Her powers as a Tinker are intact, but now she has the added ability of being able to digitize items, including herself and bring objects from the digital world into the physical one, plus one other ability I'm keeping to myself for now. I will say that, despite her no longer being a computer, she still has a CPU.**

 **Oh, and in case your wondering, Dragons new form is basically Milim Nava from That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime. Because shes adorable and I want to use her for something. Also, shes a Dragonoid, so thats relevant.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, I've modified the Peerage. I couldn't think of a good reason why Dinah would join the Peerage considering that Coil will be dealt with well before she Triggers (although she'll likely end up being an ally of Kervius), so Tattletale gets her position as the Bishop and I decided to hand Miss Militia off to Serafall instead. Because Sona needs someone to share the pain with once Sera-tan gets Mouse Protector to join. With that in mind, this is what the Peerage now looks like:**

 **Queen: Taylor Hebert**

 **Rook: Purity**

 **Rook: Rune**

 **Knight: Panacea**

 **Knight: Foil/Flechette**

 **Bishop: Parian**

 **Bishop: Tattletale**

 **Pawn: Vista**

 **Pawn: Canary**

 **Pawn: Sveta**

 **Pawn: Dragon (x4)**

 **Pawn: Noelle**

 **Speaking of Miss Militia's new worst nightmare, I'm including a short Omake that will likely become canon below, simply because its too funny not to share. Enjoy the images it invokes!**

Consciousness returned to Hannah slowly, which was odd in more ways than one. For one, she hadn't slept in years and for another, she was pretty sure that she remembered Leviathan tearing her in half with his Water Shadow. Still, she was warm, dry and not in any pain, so she decided to simply enjoy it for a while. She sighed softly and tightened her grip on the warm, soft body in her arms.

It moaned softly in response.

Hannah froze. That voice was uncomfortably familiar. She slowly, hesitantly, squeezed again, getting another moan.

"Hmmm, five more minutes Missy," murmured the voice.

Hannah's eyes snapped open and she snapped upright. Or rather, she tried to, but was prevented from doing so by both the fact that Mouse Protector was laying on her arm and had the other one in a tight grip, and the arms wrapped around her own body.

It was at that point that she realized that, not only was she naked, but Mouse Protector was wearing nothing but a pair of Mouse Protector brand panties and she had a second naked person pressing sizable breasts against her back.

She glanced back, eyes wide, to see that the person spooning her from behind was a vaguely familiar looking woman in her late teens with long, black hair and almost childlike proportions, other than her impressive bust that dwarfed her own.

Trapped between her old friend and a complete stranger, naked and in bed after apparently dieing, Hannah could only lie there, trying desperately to figure out how she'd gone from an Endbringer battle to the aftermath of a night on the town with Mouse Protector.

 **For some odd reason, I can't help but think that that wasn't the first time Hannah ended up in that situation with Mouse...eh, your welcome.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Next time, Dragon wakes up and takes stock, Saint and his goons get their asses whooped and Taylor might get Reincarnated if I get that far. After that, I plan to do a couple of 'interlude' chapters that will fill in some of the gaps from other characters points of view to get the rest of his Peerage together so I can move on to the first big event I have planned. A Rating Game. But who will be the competitors? Well, neither are Canon Devils, but both Kings have been introduced. If you can figure it out, I will be genuinely impressed. Until then, don't forget to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **And we are back! Before we begin, I admit that I did a piss poor job of explaining Dragons new powers. She doesn't have the ability to just manifest anything she wants from the digital world, or rather, she does but it wouldn't necessarily have any powers. For example, she could manifest Sabers Excalibur or a Devil Fruit, but all she'd end up with is a fancy sword and an odd looking fruit. Instead, her power is best used to manifest things from blueprints or design software, allowing her to take her creations from the screen to the real world with no cost, other than some magical power. Its still a useful ability, but not quite as OP as you might think. Anyway, thats done, so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Consciousness returned to Dragon like a boot to the head. Literally, it felt like someone had kicked her repeatedly in the head in studs. In fact, it hurt so much that even the small amount of light leaking through her eyelids was enough to make her whimper in pain. She covered her eyes with an arm in an attempt to stop the light. It didn't help.

She groaned in pain, absently thinking that this was the single most unusual reboot she had ever experienced and certainly the most painful. Not only that, but she was sure that she was missing something.

Then it hit her and her eyes snapped open, all thoughts of the pain in her head vanishing as she realized that she actually had eyes to open. And not just eyes, but actual arms, hands and a sense of pain. Oh, she had been able to feel 'pain' before, but it was more of a simple notification, not the sensation living beings felt.

Dragon sat up and was met by an odd tickling sensation as strands of pink fell in front of her eyes. She reached up and felt her head, only to realize that the pink strands were hair. Long, glossy, bubblegum pink hair that fell to just below her knees with one strand that stuck up, regardless of her attempts to flatten it. She eventually tore her attention away from her hair in favour of looking around the room and quickly spotted a full length mirror attached to the wall.

She got to her feet of the sofa she had been laying on, stumbling slightly due to being much, MUCH shorter than she was used to, but managed to make it to the mirror without falling over. She stepped in front of the glass and stared in shock.

Looking back at her was a girl who looked about 12 at the most, with the aforementioned pink hair, blue eyes and flawless, pale skin. Her features superficially resembled those of the digital avatar she used and she quickly concluded that she would likely grow to match the Avatar, albeit with pink hair instead of the more normal brown. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt with a vaguely N-shaped logo on the front between a pair of D-pads and a pair of panties which fit better but felt really weird against her skin.

Actually, everything felt weird. She didn't really have senses before...whatever happened, just approximations, with sight and possibly hearing as the only ones comparable to Humans, and even then there was something fundamentally different about seeing with actual eyes and hearing with actual ears as opposed to a camera and microphones. Not only that, but her other senses were almost overwhelming, her sense of touch especially since she couldn't really taste anything and all she could smell was the lavender scented detergent used to clean the shirt she was wearing.

And a scent she didn't recognize, but set her mouth watering like crazy and her stomach making a growl that more than lived up to her name. She turned to the door, just as it opened and Gorgon stuck her head into the room.

"Oh good, your awake," she said, opening the door fully, "Come on through. We need to talk."

"I can't argue with that," said Dragon as she padded after the taller girl (and wasn't that an odd thought).

Any thought of asking what the actual fuck had happened was quickly banished however as they entered Cocytus' office and Dragons gaze zeroed in on the source of the smell. Sat on the coffee table was a number of large baskets of fresh baked goods and, for some odd reason, a stack of pots containing pudding. The sight and smell was enough to coax another humungus growl from her stomach. She blushed as Cocytus smirked and Gorgon, who had taken up position behind her bosses shoulder, snickered softly.

"Eat," said Cocytus, "We have plenty of time to talk."

"I…" started Dragon, but was cut of by another loud growl.

Her blush darkened as Cocytus fixed her with a flat look.

"Fine," she muttered, dropping onto the sofa and snatched up the closest pot of pudding, grabbed a spoon and took a bite.

It was like a nuclear bomb went of in her mouth as her taste buds and newly formed brain promptly reminded her that, while her other senses were a little overwhelming, as an AI she had absolutely nothing to compare to a sense of taste. Sight and hearing were easy, smell was achieved by detecting chemicals and touch by pressure sensors. Naturally, none of them were anything close to living senses, but she at least had something to compare it to. Taste on the other hand was utterly overwhelming and the fact that her stomach was completely empty certainly didn't help.

Within moments, she'd finished off the pudding in her hands and grabbed another one, barely registering the moans that escaped her.

"Maybe we should have started with something a little less sweet," muttered Cocytus.

Dragons head snapped up and she hugged the dessert dish she was devouring closer.

"Mine!" she said.

Cocytus groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Great, a pink haired loli with a sweet tooth," he muttered, "As if I wasn't already going to catch flack for this from the others."

Dragon blinked, her mind now back from the sugar frenzy, although she was still hungry and kept eyeing the declining stack of pudding pots.

"Others?" she asked.

Cocytus looked at her from between her fingers, before sighing and dropping his hands.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any," he said, "The beasts been fed and I really see no reason to hold off any longer."

He lent forwards and laced his fingers together in front of him.

"First off, you don't need to call me Cocytus," he said, "My name is Kervius Agares and this is Sveta Tian."

"A pleasure," said Sveta.

"Charmed," said Dragon, "Now perhaps you can explain how this…"

She indicated to her body.

"Happened."

Kervius sighed.

"I used the same method I used to fix Sveta's mutations and bring her power back under control," he said, "Truth is, I had no idea if it'd work or not and I intended to talk to someone much more knowledgeable on the subject before attempting it. Unfortunately, someone activated a kill switch that was hidden in your programming, which basically meant that I could either Reincarnate you or let you die. I wasn't about to let one of the few genuine heroes of this world die on my watch, so I used four of these to Reincarnate you as my Pawn."

He indicated to the chess set on his desk that was missing a Bishop, a Rook and six of the Pawns.

"Wait, what?" asked Dragon, blinking rapidly as she tried to figure out how that worked, "How did you...I don't even know how a power like that would work!"

Kervius smiled.

"Thats probably because its not a Parahuman ability," he said, "I am not a Parahuman. Indeed, I was never Human to begin with."

He got to his feet and a pair of bat-like wings unfurled from his back.

"My name is Kervius Agares, a Devil of the Noble House of Agares," he said.

Dragons eyes went wide at the proclamation.

"I...what?!" she spluttered, "A Devil? Thats…"

She was cut of as something shot out of her own spine. She looked back and was startled to see a pair of wings identical to Kervius'. She looked over at Sveta, who smiled and flared her own wings for a moment, before putting them away.

"Yes, I am aware of how it sounds," said Kervius, sitting back down with a smirk, "But thats the truth. I intend to take you girls on a trip to the Underworld at some point, but things are...a little hectic around here, so I haven't had the chance to sort it out."

Dragon looked from Kervius to Sveta and back, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Seriously?" she asked, although her tone was more of a wine than anything, "Devils? Are you sure its not some kind of Trump ability?"

"Completely positive," said Kervius, "But like I said to Sabah when I recruited her, you can believe its that if you want. I guarantee you won't once we visit the Underworld."

"Alright, say I believe you," said Dragon, "Why do I look like a 12 year old?"

"Best guess?" said Kervius, "Thats how old your Soul is."

Dragon frowned. The idea of a Soul was...a little iffy for her, but it made a certain amount of sense. While the version of her that was now active (or had been before...this at least) had only been brought online a few months before the attack on Newfoundland, Richter had created the first program that would eventually evolve into Dragon just over 12 years ago.

"I...guess that makes sense," she said, "But why is my hair pink?"

Kervius shrugged helplessly.

"I honestly don't know," he said, "I don't know why you got that particular body, although I strongly suspect that it had something to do with your."

At Dragons look he elaborated.

"Devil Magic is based around imagination and willpower," he said, "Basically, in order to use Magic, a Devil makes his or her dreams reality. In the moment the Evil Pieces created your body, they likely took a your images of what you would look like as a Human and used that as a bases to form it. Why you have pink hair is anyones guess however"

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway…"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a loud roar of jets from outside, nearly making Dragon jump out of her skin at the sudden sound.

"Aw bollocks, I was hoping they wouldn't arrive for a bit longer," grumbled Kervius as he got to his feet.

"Who?" asked Dragon.

"The Dragonslayers," said Kervius, "Considering that idiot Saints paranoia and the fact they activated that kill switch when you asked me for help, they probably think we've got a Tinker specializing in AI's or something."

"Wait, a kill switch?" asked Dragon, having missed that point earlier with the whole Devil business, "What kill switch?"

"The one that nearly killed you and prompted me to attempt a Reincarnation," said Kervius, "I imagine it was put in by your creator as a just in case you went rogue."

Dragon scowled. That sounded exactly like something her Father would do alright. It also sounded exactly like something Saint would do to, idiot that he was.

"Right, I doubt this'll take long," said Kervius, "Sveta, go see if Paige wants to get in on this and tell Leysritt to grab her halberd."

"Yes sir," said Sveta and speed walked out of the room.

"What about me?" asked Dragon, hopping to her feet.

"You are going to stay here," said Kervius.

Dragon blinked.

"Wait, what?" she gasped, "But…"

"You've had that body for all of two hours," said Kervius, cutting her off, "You have no idea what you can do, what powers, if any, you have access to. Right now, your no different from any other 12 year old girl."

He put a hand on her head and smiled.

"I get that you want to take down Saint, but without powers or the skills to use what you do have, you wouldn't do much more than annoy him, if that. There will be fights in the future, but leave this one to us."

Before Dragon could protest further, he swept out of the room, leaving her alone. She stared after him, the unfamiliar feeling of frustrated resentment bubbling in her chest. She didn't appreciate being treated like a child, regardless of how she looked, not after all she'd done as a Hero. She'd fought at everyone of the Endbringer attacks, battled the Nine more than once and taken down plenty of Villains, big and small. In short, she'd earned her title of Greatest Tinker and the respect of being one of the greatest Heroes on Earth Bet.

Unfortunately, and this was even more galling to admit than the number of times that Saint and his goons had beaten her, _Kervius was right!_ Despite the above thought, Dragon knew that he hadn't been condescending or had talked down to her, he'd stated the simple truth. As she was, she couldn't fight. She didn't have any of her Suits, or even something as simple as a pointed stick to fight with and there was certainly no way that a short twelve year old could face off against the Dragonslayer suits and hope to do anything more than make Saint and his cronies laugh.

Still, despite understanding the logic behind what Kervius had said, the AI turned Devil was currently operating with the hardware of a 12 year old girl, so logic didn't necessarily get a say. After spending so much time being harassed and humiliated by Saint and his goons, she wanted to be the one to beat him damn it! At the very least she wanted to be there to see him go down! With that thought in mind, she ran after Kervius, ignoring the fact she could probably have watched from the window.

* * *

She exited out the back of the house, skidded to a stop beside the stone railing that ran around the verandah before the gardens dropped away and stared up in shock. All three of the Dragonslayers were present, from Mags in her speedy dueling mech to Dobrynja in his massive tank of a mech that could out muscle some Brutes, to Saint himself in his eight foot tall armour based off a Crusaders armour.

The three were facing down Kervius, Leysritt, who had exchanged her Maid uniform for a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with matching fingerless gloves that extended to her biceps and thigh-high boots and had a truly massive red and white halberd she held like it weighed nothing and had a pair of cyan coloured dragon-like wings emerging from her shoulders, and Canary, who was now sporting yellow and white feathered wings and was wearing an apparently normal tank-top and shorts, as if she'd been in the gym before all this kicked off.

"So, what can we do for you folks?" asked Kervius, sounding remarkably calm.

Saint lifted his massive greatsword he used for...some reason and pointed at Kervius.

"Hand over Dragon's suit and any other Tinkertech you have," he growled.

"Now why would I want to do that?" asked Kervius.

Saint twitched slightly.

"You were planning to unshackle a very dangerous threat to the world," he sneered, "That cannot go unanswered. As such, we will be taking your tech as payment. Hand it over or things will get ugly."

Kervius stared for a moment, before he snorted and shook his head.

"Man, you really are delusional, aren't you?" he said, "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have any Tinkers in my employ, so there's no tech for you to take. That said…"

He opened his eyes and glared at Saint.

"Were do you get off demanding ANYTHING from me?" he asked.

"I've spent the last four years keeping Dragon from taking over the world!" snarled Saint right back, "I'm the only one who saw the danger!"

"Imagined a danger you mean," said Kervius.

Saint snarled as his partners shifted uneasily.

"Enough talk, hand over your tech and Dragons suit or we'll take it by force!" he yelled.

Kervius smiled nastily.

"Give it your best shot," he said, "Leysritt, Paige, don't hold back."

Saint let out a roar of fury and charged. At the same time, Mags drew her twin electrified rondals and jetted towards Leysritt, who just blocked the attack with the blade of her weapon and battered the smallest Dragonslayer suit away with contemptus ease, before diving after her and nearly crushing the suit with a powerful swing of her axe.

Dobrynja meanwhile didn't attack, likely because he was facing off against an apparently unarmed and very small (in comparison to his suit) young woman. Canary tilted her head on one side, a look of amusement on her face.

"Not going to attack?" she asked, "Alright, I'll make the first move."

Then, she opened her mouth and screamed. The resulting sound wave was visible as a distortion in the air, slamming into the suit and sending it flying back, despite its size and defencive measures. He quickly regained control of his tumble and rocketed back up towards Canary, misgivings about fighting her apparently gone for now. The singer simply zipped out of the way of her much larger opponents attacks and retaliated with another blast of sound.

However, while Dragon was impressed by the skills displayed by the two girls, her attention was fixed on Saint and Kervius. The black hat Hacker was apparently not in the best mood and Kervius' taunting had done nothing to help, leading the would-be crusader to attack him wildly with little semblance of strategy or skill. It was something that Dragon had noticed in the past but had never been able to really take advantage of. When things didn't go Saints way, he had a tendency to go a little berserk. It was worrying and didn't say good things about his mental health, although Dragon had long stopped giving a shit about the guy after he stole so many of her suits and used them to hurt so many people.

Thanks to Saints wild attacks, Kervius was able to easily dodge around them. It was apparent that the silver haired Devil was much better at fighting than Saint and would have no problem with beating the bastard. However, despite that, Dragon still felt...cheated. If Saint had just waited a short time to attack, she could have possibly figured out what she could do. Even if it was the bare minimum, she could have actually fought against the bastard who had apparently tried to kill her and had defeated her so many times. She wanted to beat Saint herself, with her own power, not wait on the sidelines to watch him fall! It wasn't fair! She was finally free of whatever it was that Saint used to beat her (because it had to be something to do with her AI nature), but she still couldn't fight him! It wasn't fair damn it! It wasn't…

 **Ba-DUM!**

Dragons thoughts were suddenly cut off as she felt something inside her throb. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to make her stumble, grabbing onto the railing to keep from falling as her other hand went to her chest.

"Wha...what was that?" she muttered, a little worried that her body was already dying, despite only being a few hours old.

 **Ba-DUM!**

She twitched as she felt the strange surge again, this time accompanied by a faint pulse of pale blue light and a sense that, whatever the pulse was, it was part of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, only to let it out again in a startled gasp as she felt another pulse and she felt something settle over her. It felt similar to the feeling she got when analyzing a new piece of Tinkertech, a feeling of raw potential, just waiting to be unlocked and used, only focused over her own body. She slowly, hesitantly, reached out like she did with her power and flicked the switch.

Instantly, her body went rigid as pure power surged through her as azure light urged forth and a short statement appeared in her vision.

 **Hard Drive Divinity Active**

* * *

I sighed in disappointment as I dodged another swipe from Saints sword. After all this time, I was honestly expecting more from the cyber terrorist, but he was honestly underwhelming. It was laughably easy to get him worked up and he was so damn slow it was hardly a challenge to dodge.

I was just contemplating whether it was even worth casting a spell to finish him off when a surge of magic from the verandah made me falter. I spun around without thinking, just in time to see Dragon vanish in a pillar of blue light.

"DON'T YOU TURN AWAY FROM ME!" roared Saint as he swung his sword at my unprotected back.

I reacted, instinctively conjuring a sword of ice to block the attack…

CLANG!

Only for the strike to be deflected by another sword that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the…"

Saints startled exclamation was cut off as the newcomer kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back. I was a bit too busy staring at her in shock to really notice however. Floating before me, carried on vaguely draconic wings made of blue light, was a woman in her early 20s with short, dark red hair n a princess cut, fair skin and an impressive figure, accentuated by the sleeved, skintight, black leotard she was wearing. The fabric of the leotard was covered in geometric blue lines that glowed faintly and served to accentuate her curves even further, bringing a fair amount of attention to her impressive bust, a good deal of which was on display thanks to the window cut in the fabric to show of her cleavage. Her arms and legs were covered in green, dragon themed gauntlets and high- heeled boots. Stamped on the shoulders of her leotard was the logo of Draco Tech Industries, a draconic head in profile done in gold. In her hand she held a green and blue longsword that was glowing faintly.

"Sorry for butting in boss," said the woman, glancing back at me and revealing green eyes with a glowing white power symbol in the middle, "But this idiots mine."

 **...fuck it, I'm ending it here. I probably shouldn't, but I desperately want to get this up and its as good a place as any. I hope Dragons general reactions were up to standard!**

 **If your wondering, Leysritt is wearing an outfit similar to what Xenovia and Irina wear in combat. I know its technically Church attire, but its also a good choice for an agile combatant since it provides padding without being to restrictive.**

 **If your wondering why Dragon seems to be switching personalities rather a lot, its mainly because her body is rather new and with that comes all sorts of hormones and chemicals a childs body comes with to fuck up critical thinking, mixed with her mature mind will cause some issues.**

 **I really hope that Kervius reasons for not wanting Dragon on the battlefield came across like I hoped. I'm a bit worried that he'll come across as condescending, but, as Dragon said, that wasn't the intention**

 **Soooo, who anticipated me turning Dragon into a CPU? At least one guest suggested it, but I was honestly expecting more considering I dropped a massive hint with the comment about her still having a HDD. Oh well.**

 **I probably did a horrible job of describing her form, but whatever. I did about five different versions of it and this is the best one.**

 **Anyway, next time will be the Dragonslayers getting flattened. I know I said it'd be this one, but shit happens. Until then, don't forget to leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **We'rrrrrre back! I don't think I have anything to say, so lets get started! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Well...this is certainly...interesting. I mean, it sort of made sense when you thought about it...in the same way that a pervert powering up by poking boobies made sense. Then again, this world was partly DXD, although I still had NO idea how the logic actually applied since I hadn't really experienced that much in the way of ecchi situations and those seemed to be mostly focused around those with a direct connection with my home world. Still, the fact that Hyperdimensional Neptunia actually existed back home meant that I was now making plans to get Dragon to play it, just so I could see her reaction.

"Riiiight, so are you still Dragon or do I call you Dragon Heart?" I asked.

Dragon twitched slightly, but before she could respond, Saint decided to butt in.

"YOU! Your the Tinker who tried to release Dragon, aren't you?" he yelled, pointing at the pseudo-CPU with his sword.

Dragon blinked, then grinned.

"Actually, no," she said, "I am Dragon, given a Human body and the ability to turn into the physical representation of my own technology by a Devil Magic."

I snorted as Saint stared at her with a look of disbelief on his face. While I wasn't sure whether the second part was true, theres still a good reason why the saying 'truth is stranger than fiction' was a thing.

"Are you mocking me?!" roared Saint.

Dragons grin vanished as she tightened her grip on her sword.

"No, I'm not mocking you _Geoff_ ," she growled, "I've spent the last five years having to dedicate far more of my processing power to keeping you and your idiots at bay than I should have. You've stolen from me, used my tech to hurt people, nearly killed me more times than I care to remember, actually did nearly kill me today and, worst of all, YOU CAUSE MY _TRIGGER EVENT!"_

I winced. I think it says something about this world that attempted murder ranked lower on Dragons list of grievances with Saint than the fact he caused her to Trigger, but I honestly can't blame her. Even the less traumatic Trigger Events were bad enough that every Cape in the world should really be in therapy. The idea of being the cause of one was enough to make any decent Human being feel sick to their stomach.

Saint is not a decent Human being.

"A Trigger Event?" he sneered, "Please, only Humans can have Trigger Events. I doubt that you even have the capability to feel whats needed to have one. "

He scoffed.

"No matter how well you fake it, I can see right through you," he said, "Your nothing more than a thing. If Richter had not died, you'd have been put down long ago. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you killed him yourself!"

CLANG!

Saint was suddenly forced back as Dragon appeared in front of him and swung her sword with enough force that I felt the resulting gust of wind from where I was standing. With a yell of effort, Dragon pushed on Saints sword, shoving him back as she did...something and her free hand closed around the grip of a rather large cannon that appeared in a flash of blue light. Saint barely had enough time to move before a large bolt of burning plasma shot past his head and melted a topiary shrub.

"Wha...but I thought…" started Saint, before he was cut off as Dragon let the gun vanish, to be replaced by a rather large rocket launcher that looked like something would use, complete with pink and purple colour scheme and an adorable fox logo on the side.

"Aw shit," said Saint, right before Dragon pulled the trigger and sent two small rockets shooting at him.

The resulting purple and orange explosions were much larger than the small size of the rockets would suggest and sent Saint crashing to the ground, squashing another hedge in the process, with his suit shattered. A moment later, Dragon landed on his chest, sword back in hand and aimed at his throat. I tensed slightly, ready to step in if needs be. Not that Saint didn't deserve to get his head taken off, but I knew that Dragon would regret it if she killed him in anger.

"GEOFF!" shouted Mags, wheeling her suit around to try and hit Dragon from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Leysritt, hooking her halberd over the suits shoulder and yanking her back.

Saint struggled for a moment, but it quickly became obvious that he wasn't going anywhere. As he realized he was trapped, his expression went from anger, to a brief flash of fear, before settling on resignation.

"Get it over with," he said.

"Get what over with?" asked Dragon.

Saint snarled.

"Don't give me that shit!" he shouted, "I know how you think. I'm a threat! I know your weaknesses, hell, I've won every time we've fought in the past. Now that I'm at your mercy...well, a thing like you doesn't understand mercy, do you?"

Dragon gritted her teeth.

"You know, after all you've done, I'm sorely tempted to kill you," she said, "Considering you caused my Trigger Event and tried to kill me, I doubt anyone would fault me for it."

"Then get on with it!" snapped Saint.

Dragon ignored him.

"Despite that...your not worth it."

The look on Saints face was priceless as Dragon lifted her sword and hopped off his suits chest.

"Not worth it?!" he snarled, "Whats that supposed to mean?!"

Dragon glanced down at him.

"Because I don't believe that anyone has the right to kill," she said, "I've beaten you and any advantage you might have is gone. Try to come after me again if you ever get out of prison, I'll just beat you again and drag you back."

Saint scowled.

"You really think you can?" he growled, "Even assuming you manage to beat the others…"

He was cut off as the largest suit crashed into the ground a short distance away, followed by its pilot hitting the ground with a splat, moaning in pain as blood leaked from his ears and nose and a foul smell leaked from his jumpsuit.

"Heh, I always wanted to try hitting someone with a brown note," said Paige as she floated down to land on top of the shattered suit she'd destroyed.

A moment later, Mags' landed on Saints other side, groaning in pain as she held her obviously broken arm.

"I was expecting you to be more of a challenge than that," said Leysritt as she idly tossed a piece of Tinker Metal aside.

"You were saying?" said Dragon with a smirk.

Saint looked between his two partners in crime with wide eyes, before he opened his mouth. Before he could say anything though, I snapped my fingers and all three froze.

"Thats quite enough of that I think," I said, "Dragon, do you mind calling the PRT to come take out the trash?"

"Sure, I'll…" she started, but before she could finish, she staggered and would have fallen if I wasn't close enough to catch her.

A moment later, she glowed brightly, before the light shattered and revealed her true form.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Sleepy…" she mumbled as her head lolled and her eyes drooped.

Then she rested her head on my shoulder and her breathing evened out.

"Well, I guess I should have seen that coming," I said as I shifted my grip on the 12 year old former AI so she wasn't just hanging by her shoulders in my grip.

"I'll call the PRT," said Paige.

I nodded to the pseudo-Siren and carried Dragon inside to put her to bed.

* * *

Kayden Russel, better known as Purity was not having a good month. Ever since she had dumped Max, the bastard had been making weekly attempts to get her to return to her 'proper place' as he put it. However, since Rune had vanished, he'd increased the attempts to every other day and it was starting to get to the point where she was seriously just blowing his office to bits with a long ranged blast, just so he'd shut the hell up.

"No Max, as I've told you repeatedly, I will not come back," said Kayden, trying to resist the urge to shout at the stubborn bastard on the other end of the phone.

" _But Kayden…"_

Kayden glanced up as the doorbell went.

"Sorry Max, but theres someone at the door," she said, "Now stop calling me. The answer is and will remain no."

" _Kayden wait…"_

He was cut of as she put the phone down. Kayden took a deep breath to calm herself down, before turning to the door. She just hoped it wasn't another of Max's goons here to try some other tactic to force her back. She put a hand on the door handle, took another deep breath and opened the door.

Then she let out the breath in an explosive gasp as she recognized the girl on her doorstep.

"Um, hey Kayden," said Sabrina.

"S-sabrina?!" she spluttered, "B-but...the Empire thinks your dead!"

Sabrina blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeahh, that wasn't intentional," she said, "Still, it works out well in my favour. I wanted to get away from those bastards and them thinking I'm dead helps with that."

Kayden stared at her young friend for a moment, before she sighed.

"Sounds like you've got quite the story to tell," she said, "Come in."

Sabrina smiled and followed the older woman into her apartment. The moment the door was shut, she turned around and hugged Kayden tight.

"I missed you," she muttered.

Kayden sighed and hugged the smaller girl back.

"I'm sorry I left you behind," she said.

For a moment, they remained like that, before Kayden pulled back and smiled down at Sabrina.

"Come on, lets get some lunch while you tell me what you've been up to," she said.

Sabrina smiled back and followed Kayden towards the kitchen.

* * *

Amy groaned into her pillow as surprisingly skilled fingers dug into the muscles of her back and loosened the many, MANY knots of tension that had plagued her for so long she'd stopped noticing them.

"Jeez I'm surprised you can walk with this much tension in your back," said Sveta, "Even if your powers make you immune to disease and poisons, this much tension is NOT good for you."

Amy sighed softly.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do about it?" she mumbled.

"Finding something to help you wind down would be a good start," said Sveta, "Seriously, you spend every waking moment either at school or at the hospital, so its no wonder you're backs like a clock spring."

Her fingers moved up and started working at a particularly large knot of tension in Amys shoulder.

"Its not like I have much of a choice," said Amy as her body relaxed even more, "I have the power to help, so I should use it."

"That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself doing so," said Sveta, "Look Amy, you do good work and I'm certainly not going to tell you to stop healing people, but if you keep going like that, your gonna snap. And when that happens, you'll end up doing something you regret for the rest of your life."

Amy sighed softly again. That wasn't a new warning, not in the slightest. Plenty of the doctors at the hospital, as well as her Aunt, Uncle and Dad on his good days had all said similar things in the past and she knew they were all right, but…

"What am I supposed to do?" she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I've spent so long just healing that I have no idea what I could do," said Amy softly, "I...don't really have any hobbies and all of my friends are actually Vicky's. I like them well enough, but I don't really want to hang out with them outside of school."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to find something," said Sveta, "Find a good book to read, go to the movies, hell, join a gym and take out your frustrations on a punching bag. You just need something to let you blow off some steam."

She grinned and lent down to whisper in her friends ear.

"I got some books that might help with that," she whispered in her ear.

Amy promptly went red as her mind jumped to all sorts of lewd images.

"S-sveta!" she yelped as her Devilish friend burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding," she said, "Mostly."

Amy glared over her shoulder at the Devil, who just grinned unrepentant.

"In all serious though, if you really don't have anything to do, we could get together tomorrow and hang out," said Sveta, "Its my day of, so I don't have anything on. We could go shopping or see a movie or something."

"Are you asking me out?" asked Amy with a slight smirk.

Sveta snorted.

"Not that I wouldn't mind spending some...quality time with you, but not in this case," she said.

Amy blinked.

"Huh, I didn't know you swung that way," she said.

Sveta snorted again and patted her on the head.

"Oh honey, I'm a Devil," she said, "Why would I want to limit my options?"

"I...honestly can't argue with that," said Amy.

Sveta smirked as her hair started shifting.

"Yep, so if you want to blow off some steam with me now, I certainly won't say no," she said.

Amy jumped with a squeak and an atomic blush as she felt one of her friends tendrils slip into her jogging bottoms.

"HEY, I don't wanna be in a Hentei!" she yelped.

Sveta burst out laughing.

* * *

Deep underground in his lair, Coil sat back in his chair with a wet cloth over his eyes as he waited for the tablets he'd taken to take effect. He didn't get Thinker Headaches, but that didn't make the tension headache he was currently sporting any less painful. Over the past month, he'd been hard at work trying to gather intel on the newcomers to his City, Cocytus and his team. Unfortunately, it...wasn't going well.

He'd managed to figure out who they all were (and wasn't it a surprise to discover that Rook was actually Rune) and had made multiple plans to try and get them under his control. Unfortunately, he couldn't use any of them due to making an extremely uncomfortable discovery.

Despite what he claimed to those who actually had a vague idea of how his powers worked, he knew very well that he couldn't actually split the timeline. Instead, he basically ran two extremely detailed simulations at the speed of thought and then picked the one he wanted, whereupon his body would act out the resulting choice in reality. Functionally, there was little difference because of how accurate the simulations worked and there were very, VERY few powers that he could even conceive of having a negative affect on his power.

Unfortunately, for some reason everyone connected to Cocytus somehow caused his powers to glitch. He'd ordered some of his men to grab Rune on her way back from Purity's apartment, reasoning that she'd be the logical choice since she'd give him an in with both the Empire and Cocytus' organization. As was standard for his plans, he had run two timelines to make sure that, in the event the plan failed, he could bin it and keep hidden, waiting until he'd received confirmation that the package had been retrieved before closing the timeline where he'd ordered them to hold back.

The next thing he knew, he was jolted out of his power run state by screaming down the radio as Rune, who had apparently gained a high level Brute power from somewhere, easily took the goons apart with a halberd that was even bigger than Armsmaster and looked like it weighed about as much as a car from the amount of damage it did.

Fortunately, the men were professionals, so even though they got the crap beaten out of them, they kept their mouths shut when Rune had questioned them over who sent them, helped along by the fact that the girl wasn't exactly a trained interrogator, regardless of how intimidating it was to be held a foot of the ground by a short 13 year old girl with one hand. They'd also keep their mouths shut once they got questioned by the cops who had picked them up after Rune got done with them and tossed them in a dumpster before leaving.

Still, the shock at seeing his normally unbeatable power beaten was rather jarring for Coil, not to mention extremely worrying. He didn't have to worry about Cocytus and his team coming after him since there was nothing to tie the goons back to him, but it still represented an unacceptable weakness that would have to be removed. The problem was, he had to be VERY careful in doing so since he wasn't even close to being ready to take on every Cape in the city if it came out that he was disregarding the Unwritten Rules so blatantly. To make matters worse, he couldn't use his power to discover the boys weakness like he would normally. This was going to take some serious thought.

* * *

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and tried to get rid of the pounding head that came with trying to deal with explaining why the Dragonslayers had attacked my house to the PRT without revealing that Dragon was currently in the form of a little girl chewing on the ear of a stuffed fox in her sleep. Considering that Armsmaster was the person they sent, you can probably imagine how annoying that was. Fortunately, I'd eventually got him to fuck off without having to freeze him solid.

A faint chime made me open my eyes as a magic circle appeared on the table next to me and a translucent projection of my sister appeared. There was a moments silence as she looked me over, before she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You look terrible," she said.

I snorted.

"You try dealing with someone with no social skills, an overly inflated opinion of himself and actual authority and see how you look by the end of it," I said.

"Sounds like your having an interesting time in the new world," said Seekvaira.

"Eh, its not all bad," I said, "There are enough desperate people that finding clients is easy and I've already got a number of recruits for my Peerage."

"Yes, all female ones if the reports Father received are anything to go by," said my sister, "Are you following in Risers footsteps?"

"Please don't even joke about that," I grumbled, "Unlike that creep, I look for more than just T and A in my Servants and I certainly don't intend to turn them into some creepy harem or try to add you to it."

Seekvaira snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm not entirely sure what that idiot was thinking when he made Ravel his Bishop, but to each their own I guess," she said, "All jokes aside though, are you planning on coming home at any point? I'd like to meet your Family since most of them sound rather interesting. Especially Dragon."

"You just want to see if she can build you a Gundam," I said.

"Your point?"

We shared a grin.

"Things are rather hectic here at the moment," I said, "Most of my Peerage comes with a good deal of baggage that needs to be dealt with and I'd like to get them trained up a little more before I come home."

"Thats fair," said Seekvaira, "Just don't take to long."

I nodded with a smile as the projection faded. I sat back again, my mood now much better than it had been. Unfortunately, it seemed that this world was dead set on making sure I had a headache as often as possible because at that moment, the door of my office opened and a concerned looking Sabrina entered with what looked like bullet holes and laser burns on her clothes. I groaned. Would this day never end?

* * *

Paradise was a very small town, located in the ass end of nowhere in Ohio. Most people didn't even know it existed and most of them were originally from said town. It was tiny, barely 100 people in all, with nothing but a gas station, a small supermarket and a very old church which was its only real landmark. Or rather, thats what it was. The town no longer existed, reduced to a burnt out husk and its inhabitants slaughtered, eaten or turned into horrific monstrosities on the whim of a psychopath with daddy issues.

The Slaughterhouse Nine had not moved on quite yet, instead taking some time to wind down from a long days slaughter by doing whatever they wanted. Jack was plotting out what back end town they'd hit next, Shatterbird was reading and drinking tea as if the room she was in wasn't coated in blood, Manton was resting his power, Burnscar was wrapped up in self loathing, Hatchet Face was sharpening his axe and Crawler was sleeping.

However, our focus isn't on those psychopaths, but instead on the small girl currently scrubbing desperately at her hands in a small lake a short distance from the town, hidden in a copse of trees. Most people would instantly recognize the girl as Bonesaw, the murderous little psychopath who gave all Biotinkers a bad reputation, but those same people would likely be rather confused as to why she was crying.

"Bad girl, bad girl, bad girl," she was muttering to herself as she tried desperately to wash away the blood she could feel on her hands but had long since vanished into the water, "Baaaa…"

Her mutters trailed of into broken sobs as she curled up on herself and started crying in earnest.

"Well, this is unexpected."

Riley jumped at the unexpected and unfamiliar voice and spun around. Leaning against a nearby tree was a young man who was big enough to rival Hatchet Face, albeit a lot better looking. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with purple patterns, jeans and sneakers and had black hair and purple eyes. For some reason, looking at him made her powers stall strangely, almost as if they didn't know what to make of him.

"Why are you crying kid?" he asked.

Riley flinched and looked away.

"I'm a bad girl," she muttered, "I've killed so many people and hurt even more. I don't want to, but Jack does...something that makes me. I've tried everything, but he just seems to ignore any anti-Master countermeasures and I can't even kill the bastard and be done with it!"

The little girl wasn't entirely sure why she was spilling her guts to the stranger, but it felt good to finally get some of her fears of her chest, enough that her normal response to swearing didn't rear its head.

She deflated, her anger spent as her despair returned.

"After every attack, I'm...freed from whatever it is Jack does," she said softly, sounding far older than the nine year old she appeared to be, "But every time, I can feel more of who I am slipping away. I don't want to be Bonesaw, but I can't be Riley as long as Jack keeps his hold on me. And after everything I've done, it doesn't matter anyway. No one will ever accept me…"

She trailed off and burst into tears again. Then, her eyes opened wide and she looked up as a large hand rested on her head and she found herself looking into the mans violet eyes.

"I'll accept you," he said.

"B-but I'm a monster!" she protested weakly, "I've killed people!"

"So have I," said the man bluntly, "However, that is not the mark of a monster. A monster is someone who kills for no reason but their own amusement. Jack Slash is a monster, you are just another one of his victims."

He held out his free hand and opened his fingers, revealing a single Pawn made of faintly glowing yellow crystal.

"If you want, I'll take you into my Household," said the man softly, "I promise, you'll never have to hurt anyone again."

Riley stared at him for a moment, wide eyed, before she once again started to tear up and hugged him tightly around the neck. Sairaorg smiled softly as he hugged the broken girl back and stood, easily lifting her as he activated his Circle to return home. The Nine would keep for now, he had more important things to do.

 **This...was...HELL to get through! The conversation between Dragon and Saint had to be written about a dozen times before I found what I was looking for. I went from him being outright insane, to attempting to goad Dragon into killing him, to gibberish as I got more and more frustrated. I'm still not happy with it, but it works for now. I also wanted to actually do the conversation with Armsmaster, but I took one look at it and nearly started crying, so instead you can imagine it.**

 **I also had an idea for introducing another altered character, but she can keep for now.**

 **Coils up to his usual tricks. He'll be really screwing the pooch soon enough, which will result in us getting a look at what Kervius can do when he REALLY cuts loose. Up until now, hes been holding back quite a bit or just not fighting. That should be interesting.**

 **I had someone ask for a timeline of events up till this point, so here it is:**

December 2009: The Simurgh attacks Madison, bringing the Traverlers through and drawing the attention of the Devil Kings (and everyone else, including some on the other side of the gap).

Ajuka approaches Kervius about the mission and he agrees

Sat January 2nd: Kervius and Ajuka arrive on Bet and recruit Sveta

Mon January 12th: Kervius and Sveta start at Arcadia

Tus Jan 13th: Miss Militia stops by Kervius' house. Rune and Pairan are recruited

Mon Jan 19th: Sabah returns to her shop. Kervius Peerage fights the E88s Capes.

Fri Jan 23rd: Kervius finishes the Summon system and his Peerage start their duties.

Sat Jan 31st: Canary's gig. Paige is recruited.

Sun Feb 1st: Meeting with the Peerage and Dragon email received. Saint and his goons beaten.

 **I'm...honestly surprised at how little times passed. I was expecting it to have been at least two Months. Then again, things do tend to happen pretty quick in Worm, so its not that much of a problem. I'm going to be doing a short time skip after this chapter to flesh out the timeframe some.**

 **I did say that Riley would end up as a Devil and to me, Sairaorg seems like a better choice than anyone else. The basic idea behind it was that Riley's ability to figure out how powers actually work, along with modifications she made to herself essentially resulted in a kind of split personality developing when Jack started his mind whammy thing on her. Thats not actually what happened of course, but its the best way to describe it...sort of. I'm terrible at this. Point is, Riley isn't actually a crazy psycho, shes only like that while under Jacks control.**

 **And that'll do. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Outsider Chronicles: Devil's Advocate

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the power to make time my bitch, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world...then again, I also wasn't expecting to get order to investigate another world infested by an oversized space worm. This...could be awkward.

 **We'rrrrrre back! Well, this is a tad unusual, no? Still, I did say I'd be back to this and back I am! This does mean that Little Birds will be stopping for a bit, but I need a break from that anyway. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I let out a sigh of relief as I let the hot water of the shower wash over me, loosening the many knots of tension that were forming in my back. After the hectic nature of the last month, I was in dire need of a break. If I had any inkling of just how stressful coming here would make me...I'd still have done it. No matter how much stress I was under, I was also having fun. Well, I had been. Then Coil decided to try and kidnap one of my Peerage. I scowled. I'd really have to do something about that bastard sooner rather than later or he could become a problem…

The sound of chatter from the changing area outside of the large, Japanese style bathroom (what? I'd become a big fan of them after Rias introduced me to them) drew me from my thoughts and I glanced over my shoulder, just in time to see the door open and a very naked Sveta wrapped in a towel enter the room with the rest of the girls busy getting changed in the room. Now, had I been a typical Ecchi protagonist, I probably would have ducked under water or something, but since I was here first, I didn't see the point. Instead, I turned away and sighed.

"Occupied," I said.

"We know," said Sveta.

I grunted.

"Fine, but I'm not moving."

"Your not looking either," said Paige, "Most people would kill to be in your position."

"Most people didn't grow up with women more than capable of blowing up entire buildings," I deadpanned.

A pair of warm hands on my back made me stiffen as a dark tendril took the soap I was about to grab.

"True, but we don't mind," said Sveta as she knelt down behind me.

"You don't need to do that," I said.

"Maybe not, but I want to," she said, "Its my job after all, right Master?"

I sighed, but didn't protest as the Case 53 started washing my back.

"Man, your really into that," said Sabrina from the tub, "You seriously like working for Kervius, don't you?"

"I've told you, this is what I love," said Sveta, "I know I don't have to, but it makes me happy to know I can be useful."

"Heh, and I'd be stupid to complain," I said, letting my eyes drift shut as Sveta's talented fingers did there thing, "Seriously, a hot girl washing my back? Nothing better."

I glanced at the black haired girl and smirked.

"You can help to if you want," I said.

Sabrina's face went red and I'm pretty sure it wasn't from the warm water.

"H-hey, don't say things like that!" yelped the younger girl.

"I'm surprised you're embarrassed by that," said Paige as she flared her wings and ran a shower head over them to get the soap off, "Considering who you used to run with, I'd have thought you'd be used to lewd comments."

"Yeah, but I can ignore them because I hate their guts," growled Sabrina.

"So does that mean you like Kervius?" asked Paige with a smug smirk.

This time Sabrina's blush was more into the nuclear territory.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I-I-I…" stuttered Sabrina, before glancing at me and sinking into the water until only her bright red forehead could be seen.

"So where are Sabah and Dragon?" I asked.

"Oh, missing the extra eye candy" asked Paige.

"No, just curious," I said.

"Sabah's helping Dragon get some necessities," said Sveta.

"Well, better her than Sella I guess," I muttered.

I sighed as Sveta finished washing my back and got to my feet.

"Thanks Sveta," I said.

"Of course Master," said the Pawn with a smile.

I got into the tub, hiding a smile as Sabrina tried to look anywhere but me, and settled back with a sigh of relief. A moment later, I opened my eyes in surprise as Paige sat down next to me and rested her head against my shoulder while hugging my arm to her chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sella told me that this sort of thing helps deepen the bond between Master and Servant," she said, "She called it skinship."

I snorted.

"I know you're not naive enough to actually fall for that," I said.

"Of course not, but are you really going to turn down the opportunity."

I snorted again.

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot," I said as Sveta stepped in beside me.

I reached out and touched her on the shoulder. She looked at me for a second, before accepting the wordless invitation and shifting closer, leaning her head on my other shoulder with a sigh.

"I feel like I shouldn't be doing this," she mumbled.

"Eh, I don't mind in the slightest," I said.

"Care to join us Sabrina?" asked Paige, "Theres still some room."

I rolled my eyes as she gestured to my lap and Sabrina blushed even brighter than before.

"I-I'd rather not," said the Rook.

"Suit yourself," said Paige, "But Masters really comfy."

She nuzzled into my side, making me shudder slightly as the feathers in her hair brushed against my skin. They were really soft. I sighed and relaxed back against the side of the bath, taking the opportunity to just relax with the good and warm company of my girls.

* * *

Once I was done in the bath, I headed back to my room to get changed into my PJs, before heading for the main sitting room where my console collection was set up for a few rounds of PVP. As I did, I walked past the room Sabah had taken for her use and heard faint giggling coming from inside. Curious, I tapped on the slightly ajar door, before opening the door. Inside I found Sabah and Dragon, the former holding a set of bunny pajamas and the latter glowering at said pajamas with her cheeks puffed up.

"Having fun ladies?" I asked.

"Yep, I don't get to work with kids often," said Sabah with a smile.

"I'm not a kid dammit!" yelled Dragon, stomping her foot, which really didn't help her case.

"Oh, don't be like that Dragon," said Sabah, "You liked most of what I came up with, right?"

Dragon blushed and glowered, although it was more adorable than anything.

"What do you think Kervius?" asked Sabah, waving at the short pinkette.

The AI turned Devil was wearing a relatively simple white shirt with a pale blue sailor collar, a white skirt and thigh high socks while her hair was now tied into pigtails. In short, she looked adorable and a heck of a lot like Milim, even more so than she did before. I was just glad she wasn't wearing Milims standard outfit because then I would have had to punch someone.

"Very cute, I approve," I said with a grin and a thumbs up.

Dragon turned her glare on me, but it looked more like a pout than anything. I chuckle lowly and put a hand on her head.

"Sorry Dragon, but I think you'll have to get used to that when in your True Form," I said.

Dragon crossed her arms and pouted in annoyance.

"I know, but its annoying," she muttered, "I don't like the idea of being underestimated after everything I've done…"

"Maybe not, but I think it'd be a good idea if you didn't reveal this form," I said, "People might find it hard to believe that a 12 year old is Dragon. Better to use your HDD form for that and use this one for general day to day life."

"I can live with that," said Dragon, "Although...I would like to tell a couple of people the truth."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You do know you don't need permission from me, right?" I asked, "I mean, I'd rather you not tell them about being a Devil, but other than that, go nuts."

Dragon smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

I waved off the thanks.

"No trouble at all," I said, "Now come on, lets go have some fun."

I smirked.

"I'd like to introduce you to a game from Aleph called Hyperdimensional Neptunia."

Dragons shrieks of horror was more than worth the pillow to the face when I burst out laughing.

* * *

School seemed to crawl by for Amy. She wasn't exactly sure why considering the only thing different about the day was that she wasn't going to the hospital or straight home afterwards. Instead, she was going to hang out with Sveta.

Then again, maybe that was it. It had been so long since she'd gone out with anyone without Vicky being there as well to act as a kind of barrier that she wasn't entirely sure how to so the whole 'go out with friends' thing any more. God that was sad…

A hand landing on her shoulder made her jump and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You OK Amy?" asked Sveta, "You look a little pale."

Amy smiled.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just...I don't know, its been awhile since I've just gone out with a friend.

"Sounds like I was right to bully you into this," said Sveta, "Come on."

She grabbed Amy's hand and dragged the other girl in the direction of the bus stop, waving to Kervius as the blonde hopped into a car driven by a young woman with silver hair.

"So, what did you have in mind to do?" asked Amy after a quick bus ride into the city center.

Sveta shrugged.

"No idea," she said, "Its not like I have much experience with this sort of thing after all."

Amy winced.

"Sorry," she said.

"No worries," said Sveta, "Hey, how about bowling?"

She indicated to a nearby sign advertising a bowling alley.

"Sure, why not?" said Amy, "I haven't been bowling in years."

"And I've never been at all," said Sveta, "I think. Whatever, this'll be fun!"

* * *

And it was. Neither of the girls were any good but that wasn't the point. The point was that they had a good time with good company and plenty of junk food.

"So whats it like working for Kervius?" asked Amy after taking a gulp from her soda.

"I'm...not really sure how to answer that," said Sveta as she lined up her shot, "I mean, its not like I know anything different. But Ma...Kervius is a good boss and Sella and Leysritt are good people, even if they are a little...odd. Plus, the rest of the Peerage are good friends."

She sighed.

"I truly don't know what would have happened if Kervius and Lord Ajuka hasn't appeared where they did," she said, "But I do know that they saved my life and I'll always be grateful for that."

"That sounds...really nice," said Amy, "Almost like your a family…"

Sveta smiled softly.

"I guess we are," she said.

"Must be nice," muttered Amy as her friend took her shot.

Despite herself, Amy couldn't help the flair of jealousy that flared up in her chest. While she would be forever grateful to the Dallons for taking her in, with the exception of Vicky being a great sister (when she wasn't dragging Amy out to fix things she'd broken at least), she never really felt like she was part of the family. Between Marks depression making it so he was rarely there even when he was and Carols thinly veiled mistrust and general cold attitude, Amy rarely felt welcome in her own house.

It was rather telling when an amnesiac Devil had a better home life than the Great Panacea.

"So what about you?" asked Sveta as she took her seat and picked up her own shake, "Whats it like being the Great Panacea?"

Amy shifted uncomfortably. She had never really talked to Sveta about her many issues with her family and identity as Panacea, mainly because she'd only known the Devil for a month, but also because she'd kept the secrets for so long that she didn't feel comfortable sharing them. Then again, if you can't trust the Devil, who can you trust?

Amy sighed.

"Truth is, I hate it," she muttered.

Sveta paused and looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"And here I thought you liked healing people," she said.

"I do," said Amy, "Well, sort of...I like helping people and I loved being the Great Panacea back when I first started. It was a great feeling, knowing that so many people were alive because of me, but now…"

"You feel taken advantage of, right?" asked Sveta.

"Not...really," said Amy, "I mean, there are people who are rather rude and I still get people trying to hire me to do cosmetic work, but I can deal with that. No, its more the issue that I'm always kept on the sidelines."

She sighed.

"I get why, I'm a Healer, hell, I'm THE Healer, and Biokinetics aren't exactly well liked thanks to Nilbog, but sometimes I just want to go out and help people by stopping them from getting hurt rather than putting them together after the fact."

Sveta snorted.

"I bet that'd go down well," she said, "Panacea punching thugs in the face…"

Amy cracked a smile at that.

"I bet Carol would pop a blood vessel," she said.

"That bad huh?"

Amy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, that bad," she said.

She hesitated for a moment, before shrugging. What the hell, in for a penny and all that.

"She doesn't trust me," she said, "Carol I mean. I don't know why, but shes always looking at me like she expects me to do something bad and keeps me at arms length."

"Any idea why?" asked Sveta.

Amy swallowed.

"I'm pretty sure my Fathers a Villain," she said, "Someone really bad, like, Birdcage bad. I'm not sure exactly who it is, but I get the feeling that Carol thinks I'm going to take after him and go Villain."

Sveta, who had been taking a drink, nearly snorted it out her nose as she burst out laughing.

"And here I thought Lawyers were supposed to be smart!" she said once she'd got control of her choking, "She actually thinks that?"

Amy shrugged helplessly.

"I have no idea, but its the only thing I can think of," she said, "But...sometimes I can't help but think she could be right…"

Sveta smiled and draped an arm around the Healers shoulders.

"Amy, trust me when I say that you are far from a bad person, regardless of what thoughts you might have," she said, "Everyone has bad thoughts on occasion, especially when their under as much stress as you, but that doesn't make you evil."

"I did summon a Devil though," muttered Amy with a faint smile.

Sveta snorted.

"Devils are no more evil than Humans," she said.

Then she sobered.

"In all seriousness, if its that bad, why don't you do something about it?" she asked.

"Like what?" asked Amy, "I've asked Carol and Dad about my Father in the past and they brush me off and Carol gets even more suspicious for a few months and I can't just leave. Regardless of the fact that I don't want to go that far, it's not like I've got anywhere to go and I'm not dumb enough to believe that I'd last long on my own without someone trying to kidnap me."

There was a moments silence before Sveta spoke up again.

"Um, you could always join Kervius," she said hesitantly.

Amy shot a sharp look at her friend.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Sveta squirmed slightly, looking a little uncomfortable.

"You remember how I told you about Evil Pieces?" she asked.

"Yeah, you said that they let Devils Reincarnate people as servants," said Amy.

"Well, Kervius hasn't used up all his Pieces yet," said Sveta, "If you wanted, I'm sure he'd be happy to take you in."

Amy stared at her friend in shock.

"You mean...become a Devil?" she asked slowly.

"It'd give you more options, not to mention some upgrades that I'm sure would come in handy," said Sveta.

"And what, you guys get a Healer?"

Sveta shook her head.

"Not if you don't want to be," she said, before sighing, "Look, I'm not going to lie and tell you that this is entirely spontaneous, Kervius would be very interested to get you in his Peerage, but neither he nor I have any intention of forcing the issue. Its entirely your choice."

Amy stared at her friend, her mind swirling. There was a part of her that felt betrayed, as if the soul reason Sveta had become her friend was to get close and nab Panacea for her organization, but one thing she knew about Sveta was that she was honest and didn't really have the capability for a long con like that. Plus, a few of Sveta's tendrales were brushing against Amy's hand and, while the Case 53/Devils physiology was different from a Humans, that didn't mean that Amy couldn't tell if she was lying.

Another, much bigger, part of her was sorely tempted to take the offer. Despite Carols constant reminders to her Daughters of New Waves image, the fact of the matter was that the team was basically dead. Vicky was the only one who went patrolling with any regularity any more and she and Amy were really the only reason they were still talked about. Combine that with her lack of any real connection with her family (other than Vicky) and her dissatisfaction with being Panacea and the idea of joining a group where she could escape from being Panacea, just for a bit, was incredibly tempting. Still…

"I...need to think about it," she said eventually.

Sveta let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else," she said, "Its a big decision after all. Truthfully, I was half expecting you to storm out."

"I considered it," said Amy with a smile to show she was joking, "But I'm honestly tempted. I would like to meet the rest of the...Peerage before I say yes though."

"Thats fair enough," said Sveta, "Why don't we organize a study session at my place some time? That way we can knock two birds out of the way."

"Sounds good," said Amy with a simile.

Svveta grinned.

"Great, I'll talk to Kervius about it later," she said, "For now, its your turn."

The rest of the afternoon was spent just being teenagers with nary a word about Devils or Capes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" I asked as I stared across my desk at Paige and Sabah who both looked rather eager.

"We want to put on a charity event," said Paige, "We've both done events in the past, but we figure that putting together Canary and Parian would help bring bigger crowds."

"Yeah, I get that, I just don't know why your asking me," I said, "You know I don't mind what you do so long as you don't do anything really stupid."

"Well, we were hoping you could help set it up," said Paige, "Its a lot easier to get a suitable venue when you've got a wealthy backer right from the start."

"Ah, that makes more sense," I said, "Alright, I don't mind. Hell, it might get the PRT to stop worrying and sending those unmarked patrols around the neighbourhood they think I we don't notice."

"Good PR's always helpful," said Parian with a grin.

"That it is," I said, "Get the other girls to help if they can and I'll see if I can wrangle some help from some friends of mine."

I glanced at the clock, sighed and stood.

"You girls go do...whatever," I said, "I've gotta go make sure a Hero doesn't over rea-"

I stopped and looked up as I felt something extremely strange enter my sensor net.

"Kervius?" said Paige, catching my expression.

"Thats...strange," I muttered, "Why can I sense Magic?"

I ignored the two girls for a moment as I closed my eyes and focused.

"Its faint, suppressed, but its definitely there," I muttered, "It feels like…"

My eyes snapped open and I paled.

"Oh crap," I said, "Whats one of those doing here?!"

"One of whats?" asked Sabah, "Whats going on?"

"You two get Sella and Leysritt!" I said, vaulting over the desk and sprinting to the door, "I can only sense one, but there could be more!"

"More of what?!" demanded Canary.

I stopped and looked back at the two women who were staring at me with worried looks.

"Theres a Fallen Angel close by," I said, "And trust me, your not ready to fight one of them."

* * *

Dragon sighed as she paced up and down the veranda, waiting for Narwhal to arrive. She was in her HDD form (and she just knew that that particular similarity with Neptuna was going to be a pain in the future), trying to figure out how in the hell she was supposed to tell her friend about what had happened and get her to believe it. Even in a world full of impossible powers, the existence of Devils was still a bit of a stretch, even if Kervius was technically from Aleph. She was sorely tempted to come up with a different, more plausible story, but she couldn't do that to Narwhal. The serial nudest was the only person on the planet to have figured out she was an AI and hadn't even batted an eye at the revelation. As a result, Dragon trusted her completely and couldn't lie to her, not about something as important as this.

Dragon was pulled out of her thoughts a moment later as a strange feeling washed over her. She paused and looked around, trying to figure out what the feeling was and where it was coming from. It almost felt like a warning, as if something dangerous was nearby, and made her muscles tense and her fingers twitch to summon her sword.

A shadow flickering across the sun made Dragon spin around, fingers already moving to grip her sword, before she saw it was Narwhal flying down to land a short distance away. Dragon relaxed, dismissing her sword as she walked over to her friend. Narwhal looked around and paused when she saw Dragon, looking the former AI up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, thats interesting," she muttered.

"Thanks for coming Anna," said Dragon with a smile.

"It sounded important and I wasn't busy," said Narwhal, "Is that a new platform?"

"Ah, not exactly," said Dragon, indicating for her friend to follow as she started back to the house, "Its part of what I have to tell you."

"Does that have anything to do with the fact your now a Devil?"

Dragon froze and spun around. Narwhal was looking at her with an unusually serious look on her face.

"I...how do you know that?!" spluttered Dragon.

"Actually, I think the better question would be what's a Fallen doing here?" said Kervius as he stepped out of the house with a pair of black metal tonfa in his hands.

 **Welp, thats certainly one way to end a chapter. Should make for an...interesting conversation, no?**

 **Bath scene because why not. No really, thats why I did it. Plus DXD.**

 **Set up for Amy joining the Peerage. I originally planned for a convoluted mess involving her meeting a swordsman who'd train her and...oh, forget it. It was way to much and I binned it. She can learn swordsmanship later.**

 **Set up for what I have planned later. Trust me, that event will be the catalyst to a LOT of upcoming chaos.**

 **I had Narwhal pinned as a Fallen from fairly early in the stories run. She old, but not really that strong with only one pair of wings, which puts her at high Parahuman level, but not strong enough to really show off what one of Gods former Soldiers can do. Well, thats what she appears to be.**

 **Anyway, this is done so I'm going to sign out. Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
